<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>堕落游戏（全） by LUNAR96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628899">堕落游戏（全）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96'>LUNAR96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gsyy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>堕落游戏（全）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你说了一个谎言，就要用一千个谎言去圆。”</p><p> </p><p>“最受期待的笼中斗对决，原始与暴力的竞技场，今晚的获胜者是——”</p><p>穿着暴露的金发主持人声音尖细亢奋。围绕的水泄不通的观众们，都议论纷纷的等待结果，拳头捏的死紧，等待宣布自己下注的那个拳手获胜。<br/>这些穿金戴银的有钱人，他们真的需要赢下这些钱吗？或许，他们只是需要点消遣时间的工具，还需要一点成就感而已。<br/>但是高嘉朗需要。他需要打赢每一场比赛，挣钱养活自己。他只会这个，只能依靠这个。<br/>他透过铁笼环视四周，那些兴奋到扭曲的面孔包围着，人们吹口哨或者喝彩，或者用最脏的语言表达自己心情，撕去那些衣冠楚楚的外皮。<br/>这像个角斗场，笼子里，笼子外，都是动物。<br/>他被击中三拳，一拳最重的打在胃部，得屏住呼吸才能让自己不至于在台上就吐出来。但对手更惨，眉骨一道长长的血口，半张脸都肿胀着被鲜血覆盖，摇摇欲坠的站在那里，似乎连发生了什么都没有反应过来。<br/>高嘉朗甩甩头，汗水就从头发上飞出去，顺着裸露的肌肉，身体闪烁着危险的光泽。这里是地下城的黑拳市。没有规则，没有章法，只有赢，只有赢才能赚到钱，才能留住命。</p><p>“今晚的获胜者是——Lang！”</p><p> </p><p>一张，两张，三张，三张红色的纸币摆在他面前。对面坐着的那个一双笑眼的男孩，撑着脸看着他，笑得可爱，语气软糯的带着点南方口音。<br/>“朗哥今天打的不错，来看你的人越来越多了。我跟老板说了你的事，他特意吩咐，今天再给你加一张。”<br/>高嘉朗没说话。他已经换上了一件黑色的破旧T恤，双肩背随意的搭在肩上，拢过那四张纸币，卷了卷塞进牛仔裤的屁兜里。<br/>“谢了阿恒，走了。”</p><p>“哎？这就走了？别走啊？”陆思恒嘴里含着一块薄荷糖，含含糊糊的说：“来了个好玩的东西，不想看看？”<br/>好玩的东西。<br/>高嘉朗在这里呆的时间也不短了，他知道，这意味着又要有新人来，而且是个让人感兴趣，至少是让陆思恒这个主管人感兴趣的人。<br/>可是好玩吗？也许下一场，那个人的拳头同样会落在他的身上，也许下一场，自己也会在众目睽睽之下，打碎对方的鼻梁。</p><p>“不看，以后肯定会见到的。”</p><p>他一边往门口走一边从口袋里摸烟盒，对陆思恒的叫喊置若罔闻。背着风给烟点火的间隙，在他身边擦肩而过，两个黑衣服的保安推了一个人进来。<br/>他没有看见那个人脸，但他闻到了味道，清新的洗发水味，还有淡淡的植物冷香。他的鼻子习惯地下城里汗水和血液混合在一起的污浊空气，突然涌入鼻腔的清爽气息，让他微微有些发愣。回头的时候，只看见一个侧影。</p><p>那是个男孩子，发尾有点长，乖巧的黑色头发服帖在脖颈上。白衬衣一丝不苟的扎进西装裤里，连最上面一颗扣子也严丝合缝的系着。他像个大学生，或者坐办公室的那种喝茶敲键盘的普通职员。他站在陆思恒的吧台桌前面，手指紧张的捏成拳头，青筋浮现在白皙的手背上，那只手，像是石膏雕成的画室模型。</p><p>陆思恒把手里的本子翻的劈啪作响，那上面是今天要上场的所有选手名册。他嘟着嘴看了一会，笑得一脸纯真善良看着刚刚进来的那两个保安。<br/>“去把Ying换下来吧，今天，让他跟阿祥打。小狐狸battle黑猩猩，一定很有趣吧？”<br/>保安听了命，就要拖人去准备间。男孩突然挣扎起来。他没有叫，也没有哭泣，只是梗着脖子拼尽全力的想要挣脱。手指扣住拉扯他的手臂，留下深深四条血痕。<br/>陆思恒迷起眼睛，三两步走到他身边，抓住他的头发往后扯，低声在他耳边威胁。<br/>“这不能怨我，怨就怨你那个赌拳输到家的爸。刘也啊，我给你机会了，让你去当MB你不愿意，那只好让你来打拳。还是说，你想通了？还是更愿意卖屁股？”<br/>那个叫刘也的男孩，好像瞬间失去了斗志。他的手腕僵在半空中，指间还沾着一点血痕。<br/>他不再闹，平静的像是一只陶瓷娃娃。<br/>陆思恒满意的打了个响指，冲着通往铁笼的那条路，吹了个口哨。</p><p>“等一下。”<br/>高嘉朗突然叫住了他。他声音不大也很低沉，但很有威慑力。毕竟是连续32场没有败绩的人，连陆思恒都心存忌惮。<br/>那个男孩瑟缩了一下，纤薄的肩背僵直着，回过头来看声音传来的方向。<br/>人浮于世很多年，高嘉朗见过各种各样的眼睛，凶戾的，乖张的，势利的，谄媚的。但他没有见过一双眼睛，可以这样清澈透明，又深如海底。刘也的眼角有点潮湿，嘴唇微微张着看他，表情疑惑又惊慌，但没有恐惧，他的目光直直的看进高嘉朗的眼睛里，没有躲避。<br/>在笼中斗的世界里，总有人说，高嘉朗像一匹狼。因为他的眼睛，总是孤戾又充满杀气。但现在，他却在一场对视里败下阵来，慌乱闪躲目光。</p><p>“你让他去打阿祥？”他反问陆思恒：“那会闹出人命来的。”<br/>“闹不出来，我会叮嘱阿祥，好好玩，玩过瘾，不出人命怎么都行。观众嘛，猎奇心理，你要相信我的经济头脑，他们就想看这种没看过的玩意。”<br/>高嘉朗一时失语。他知道自己说服不了陆思恒，刚刚被打中的伤口还在隐隐作痛，于是他心里有点暗自埋怨自己为什么要多管这出闲事。<br/>但在他准备咬牙掉头的离开的时候，身后有人攥住了他的衣角。<br/>他回头，又对上那双可以轻而易举击溃他防线的眼睛。</p><p>那是个好看的男孩子，清秀又不矫揉造作。像是读过很多书，被保护的很好，虽然害怕的脸色发白，嘴唇要被自己咬出血来，眼底依然一片坦荡。<br/>陆思恒说的对，他确实像个小狐狸。高嘉朗心想，像是那种初次独自踏入陌生地域的幼兽。<br/>羞于开口，却下意识的寻求保护。</p><p>于是鬼使神差的，他问：“那，我替他打，行不行？”<br/>陆思恒一双笑眼瞪得溜圆：“你疯了？阿祥跟你打可不会放水，而且你已经是今天第三场了，万一……”<br/>高嘉朗往旁边移了一步，用自己的身体挡住刘也，原封不动的句子，又问了一遍：“我替他打，行不行？”<br/>眼珠一转，陆思恒夸张的叹了口气：“行吧，也算是有点噱头。但是说好了，这场我可不给钱。”</p><p>高嘉朗知道自己的实力，即便是打过两场之后再对阿祥，也是可以获胜的。只不过，多少都要付出一点代价。<br/>没有人在笼中斗里可以全身而退，轻则挨上几拳多上几条绷带和淤血，重则受伤致残甚至送命。<br/>他在比赛的时候分了心，他知道陆思恒是什么货色，绝对不是那种言出必行的正人君子。所以总是想着还扣在他手里的那个命运未卜的男孩。<br/>但阿祥心无旁骛依然出拳又准又狠，躲闪不及，一记重拳打在脸上，嘴角添了一处淤血，肩上了多了好几条血痕。高嘉朗抹掉唇边蜿蜒而下的血迹闭了闭眼睛，终于决定暂且清空杂念，速战速决的解决当下的这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>“赢了。”<br/>高嘉朗把写着阿祥名字的那条腰带摔在陆思恒面前。他知道他现在看起来有点狼狈，因为陆思恒看见他的脸之后，像是吓了一跳的从椅子上弹了起来。<br/>“怎怎怎怎么回事？阿祥下手这么重吗？”<br/>高嘉朗有点不屑的耸耸肩膀，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角。一阵刺痛传来，他皱皱眉头：“怎么了？不正常吗？他要是给我放水才奇怪。”<br/>陆思恒哦了一声，重新坐回到凳子上。他用余光瞥了三次刚刚那个差点被拖去笼中斗的男孩，目光飘忽不定。<br/>高嘉朗不知道他又动了什么歪心思，只好先下手为强。</p><p>“我今天晚上把他带走行吗？他在这儿不安全。”</p><p>他不敢把人留在这里。这儿是地下城，鱼龙混杂，充斥着暴力血腥。那个男孩穿着白色衬衣，抱着膝盖安静的坐在角落里，像是直接从天堂遁入到地狱里的天使。干净的让人想蹂躏，想要用各种肮脏的颜色沾染他的脸颊和身体。</p><p>他把手指埋进男孩柔软的头发里揉了两下，发丝拂过手背关节破皮的伤口，麻酥酥的让人心痒。<br/>“这不合规矩吧？”陆思恒眯起来眼睛，他把胳膊柱在柜台上，戏谑的看着高嘉朗：“你想玩玩的话，直接带去后面巷子里不就行了？带走不太合适吧？”<br/>说完，他伸手过去拍了拍男孩的脸颊，语气无辜又暧昧对着他说：“还欠着钱呢，想带回家当宠物也轮不到他对吧？。”</p><p>男孩挨了巴掌，下意识的往高嘉朗身边瑟缩，紧紧抓住他的胳膊，细白的手指散发着不正常的凉意，整个人身体僵硬紧绷，像是一张马上就要坏掉的弓。<br/>高嘉朗脱了自己的外套披在男孩身上，像在哄一个婴儿一样，生疏又别扭的轻轻摩挲他的后背。<br/>“阿恒，帮忙想想办法，要不，你带我去见见老板？我跟他说。”<br/>“见老板？”陆思恒夸张的笑了两下：“你问问那些拳手，谁见过老板？我都不是想见就能见到。就凭你？朗哥，你现在风头正盛呢，我劝你夹着尾巴做人，别闹出事来。”<br/>高嘉朗低头想了想，从牛仔裤兜里掏出来破破烂烂的皮夹子，扔出来几张大额钞票在陆思恒面前。这是他这个月用伤口和性命搏来的所有收入。<br/>“帮帮忙吧阿恒，你是这个场的主管人，你不说没人会知道。明天我再把人带回来，闹不出来事儿的。”</p><p>陆思恒把那些钞票一张一张的碾开，然后撇了撇嘴角。<br/>“不够。”<br/>“你还想要什么？”<br/>高嘉朗有点失去了耐性，但他依然把手放在男孩发抖的肩膀上。<br/>“我还想要这个。”<br/>胸前挂着的那个牌子被人用手指头勾起来。那是他之前还打职业联赛的时候，用第一次获得冠军的奖金买的纪念品。是他正大光明的荣耀象征。<br/>他把牌子扣在手心里摩挲了两下，然后一个用力把它拽了下来。<br/>“好。”<br/>金属叮咚作响，摊在陆思恒面前。</p><p>从地下城出来，已经是凌晨时分。不同于正在最热闹时刻的地下城，外面的街面上行人和车辆都已经很少。刚刚下过雨，湿润的街面上倒映着霓虹灯的五彩光芒。<br/>男孩披着他的衣服跟在他身后，一直没有说话，这样往前走了几十米，高嘉朗觉得不是办法，突然停住脚步问他：“你家在哪里？我送你回家去。”<br/>他不知道他会停下来，因为惯性，一头撞在肌肉紧实的后背上，痛的眼眶发红，可怜兮兮的揉自己的鼻子。<br/>衣服有点大，他缩着手皱着脸的样子很可爱又特别滑稽，高嘉朗忍不住笑了出来，伸手揉了揉他的头顶有点凌乱的头发。<br/>“或者，让你家里人来接你？”</p><p>男孩慢慢低下头去，愣愣的看自己的鞋尖。<br/>“我没有家了。”他说。他抬头看向高嘉朗，眼睛里积蓄了一点泪水，但却努力克制自己不让它们掉出来。<br/>“我爸赌钱都输光了。他自杀以后，我就得替他还债。”<br/>他的肩膀很窄，整个人瘦的可怜。一阵风吹来好像就要飘走一样。基于这种错觉，高嘉朗突然伸手想要抓住他，但又停在半空中，僵硬的收了回来。<br/>“我已经耽误你很长时间了，谢谢你，快点回去吧。”<br/>说完这句话，他挤出一个微笑。一对兔牙露了出来，样子又可怜又可爱。所以在他转身离开之前，高嘉朗出声叫住了他。<br/>“算了，你跟我走吧，我那里条件不太好，也总比你露宿街头强一点。”<br/>“可是……你的伤有事吗？要不要先去一下医院？”<br/>高嘉朗冲他笑了笑表示安慰：“没事，我习惯了，这点小伤没关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>“进来吧。”<br/>房门被打开，男孩睁着一双好奇的眼睛四下打量。<br/>破旧的筒子楼里，一间一室一厅的单身公寓。一张床，一张桌子，乱七八糟的堆砌着杂物。吃过的外卖袋子还有旧衣服，颓唐的铺散在地上。屋里灯光昏黄，窗子也没有开，空气有点污浊。<br/>高嘉朗有点不好意思。他自己一个人惯了，就连这间屋子，还是第一次有客人到访。直到男孩往里走了一步，踢翻了几个易拉罐，他才不好意思的挠挠后脑勺。<br/>“我自己一个人住，地方小有点乱，就……随便坐。”</p><p>他翻箱倒柜的找了一会，拿出来一件没穿过几次的T恤，递给男孩，示意他厕所的方向：“去洗个澡吧？”<br/>男孩低头看了一眼自己被泼了啤酒的手臂和脏兮兮的脚踝，点点头，接过高嘉朗手里的衣服。</p><p>“我叫刘也。”<br/>他说。<br/>在接递衣服的时候，手指和手指触碰的间隙，他抬起头来对着高嘉朗笑了笑。<br/>“今天谢谢你。没有你的话，我可能活不过今晚吧。”</p><p>灯光很暗，但距离太近了，高嘉朗可以清晰的看到他尖尖的下巴，还有微微上挑的眼睛。他笑的好看，嘴唇细薄柔软，看起来很适合接吻。<br/>莫名的，高嘉朗耳根有点发烧，他讪讪的笑了笑，慌乱避开了目光。</p><p>“不用谢我，应该的。”</p><p>等到高嘉朗慢吞吞的洗完澡出来的时候，他有点恍惚自己这是在哪里。<br/>桌子上的垃圾被整理到一个袋子里放在门口，衣服鞋子整齐的叠放在床边，地板像是被拖过的样子干净到发光。就连窗台上几盆蓬乱的植物也被修剪了叶子，半开着通风的窗户涌入清凉夜风，吹得好像连灯光都亮了几分。<br/>床头柜旁边的垫子上坐了个人，宽松T恤下两条光裸的腿蜷缩着盘起，瘦削的肩胛骨清晰可见。刘也手里拿着个盒子，正在微微皱着眉头看的认真。</p><p>“你在干嘛？”高嘉朗擦着头发上的水珠忍不住问。<br/>“在找药膏，这个好像快要过期……”刘也抬起头来看他，突然发现他正裸着上身，只有腰上系着一条浴巾。白皙的脸颊瞬间通红一片，连耳根都像烧了起来一样。<br/>高嘉朗低头看了看自己的身体，突然意识到了什么，结结巴巴的去找衣服。<br/>“啊……对，对不起……”<br/>但是刘也拽住了他的手臂：“没事儿，就这样吧，正好，我帮你涂点药膏？”<br/>药膏里有某种薄荷成分，高嘉朗之前也自己涂过，胡乱的糊上一团，皮肤上像是贴着一只爬行动物一样冰凉粘腻。他很不喜欢这种感觉，而且反正很快就会再添新伤。所以久而久之，那个小小的药膏盒子就被丢弃到某个角落里，连他自己也没有再找过。</p><p>高嘉朗坐在床上，刘也半跪在他面前的地毯上。他涂药的样子很认真。小心翼翼的像是一个小学生，认真在做自己的涂色作业。他指尖有点凉，但是拂过的地方却像是带着火一样，燎原之势灼烧所有。从小腹上的淤血，到锁骨的青紫一一滑过，最后停在嘴角。<br/>“痛不痛？好像很严重啊。”<br/>他们的脸离的很近，呼吸扑向彼此，频率趋于一致。高嘉朗又闻到他身上的香味，同一种沐浴露，在他身上，好像变得更清新更温暖。<br/>“我轻一点，很快就好……”他的声音很柔软，像是在哄小孩子一样，轻飘飘的降落在心脏上。发梢扫过高嘉朗的鼻尖，指尖轻触嘴唇，暧昧的让人心痒难耐。</p><p>再多一点，就会失控。高嘉朗呼吸变得粗重，一把攥住他的手腕。<br/>“怎么了？”刘也问。<br/>他眨眨眼睛，像是很疑惑的样子。</p><p>“你对所有人都这么好吗？”高嘉朗问。他想问的有很多，绝对不止这种无关痛痒的问题。<br/>但刘也没有回答。他也没有挣扎，而是把脸凑得更紧，近到说话间几乎会磨蹭到对方的嘴唇。<br/>眼睛失去聚焦，他的声音如同游丝。<br/>“每个像我这样的人，你都会救吗？”<br/>失去主权，高嘉朗反而结巴起来。他避开刘也的眼神，看着他被自己捏在手掌中的纤细手腕。“我……我不知道，我只遇见过一个你这样的人。”</p><p>他们在说不同的事情，刘也在问，高嘉朗，你会救每一个这样落魄到这种地步的可怜人吗？<br/>而高嘉朗却在说，我的人生中只遇见过一个像你这样的人。</p><p>四目相对，气息相融。人的眼睛比语言和肢体都要诚实，想要的渴望的都坦露无疑。不知道是谁先吻了谁的嘴唇。高嘉朗觉得应该是自己。因为刘也像是一只小兽一样的扑上来，贴在他的唇上就没有了动作，只懂得轻轻磨蹭，不知道下一步要怎么办。<br/>所以他掌握主动权，含住刘也微凉的下唇。柔软的舌头侵入他的口腔的时候，他眼睛瞬间瞪大，手足无措的僵在原地，愣愣的任他亲吻。<br/>逡巡一周，高嘉朗撤出唇舌，喘息着抵住刘也的额头。</p><p>“我也不是什么好人，不像你想的那么好。所以没有必要用这种方式谢我。”</p><p>他把刘也从地上扶起来，然后把散落在地上药膏捡拾起，笨拙的扣上盖子。在做这些事的时候，他的目光骤然滑过刘也的腿。<br/>刘也腿很细很长肌肉匀称，像是白玫瑰花的花瓣，干净却不柔弱。皮肤白皙，全然不同的皮肤质感。像是薄的发光，隐隐约约透出淡青色的血管。膝盖因为刚刚的跪姿压的发红，落下了几条深深的地毯压痕。<br/>人们对于完美的事物天生心存怜惜。高嘉朗轻轻拂过他的膝盖，然后揉了两下。就好像那些是他留下的罪证，急于弥补过错一样。<br/>他抬头看刘也，灯光悬在他头顶上，阴影让人看不清他的表情。<br/>“不早了，睡觉吧，你睡床上，我打个地铺。”</p><p>刘也没有说话，他居高临下的看着高嘉朗，然后扣着他的后颈，长腿一迈，跨坐在他身上。<br/>“我要跟你一起睡。”<br/>他坐的摇摇欲坠，高嘉朗下意识的伸手托住他的屁股，给他一个支撑点。手指触到柔软的臀肉和大腿，温热的皮肤让他忍不住揉捏。刘也的身体贴上来，没有一丝缝隙的贴合在他怀里，微微抬头就能含住嘴唇。<br/>高嘉朗刚刚吻过他，知道那是多销魂到欲罢不能的触感。刘也穿着他的T恤，领口大到有点色情。从皮肤和布料相隔的空隙里，好闻的体香包裹住高嘉朗的所有意志。<br/>所有感官都在被挑战。高嘉朗知道自己硬了，他尴尬的调整位置，不想让怀里的人发觉。可是刘也还要在那把火上再浇一捧油。<br/>“我想跟你一起睡行吗？别让我自己一个人，我害怕……”<br/>过于甜美的诱惑，都是陷阱，这是地下城的生存法则。如果不是自己亲手把这个人从虎口中解救出来，高嘉朗一定会认为这是某种圈套。但他没办法拒绝，刘也期待的祈求的眼神，裸露的锁骨和胸口，温软的散发着温馨的身体，他没有办法拒绝。<br/>他把他从危险里解救出来，然后亲口吃掉。</p><p> </p><p>只有一点点月光照进屋里，单人床上纠缠的人影窸窣扭动。刘也被高嘉朗按在身下亲吻，从脖颈顺着锁骨一路吻到校服那里凸起的胯骨。他的身体瘦削纤细，像是极美的艺术品，每一个线条都是精心设计的诞生。</p><p>“我太瘦了是不是？不像你，你的身体好结实……”他揽着高嘉朗的脖颈，放软自己的身体扭动所求。白到几乎病态的皮肤衬在对方强壮的古铜色肌肉上，色情到了极致。<br/>“哪里结实？”<br/>“这里……这里……还有，这儿……”说着，刘也的手指一一划过他的胸膛和小腹，然后轻轻握住他已经完全硬挺起来的阴茎。<br/>“这个，一会要进来吗？”刘也抬头问，一脸的天真。<br/>他确定，这是刘也的第一次。<br/>瞬间，高嘉朗觉得自己像是最坏的坏人，在做最坏的事。他硬的发疼，满头汗水，但突然，连再吻一下刘也的勇气都没有。这孩子是张白纸，干净美好，不应该在这样一个下水沟一样的地方，被自己这样一个人玷污。<br/>我会下地狱的。高嘉朗想。就算只做到这里，也足够我下地狱了。<br/>可是刘也的腿还勾在他的腰上，语气试探又可怜的小声问他：“进来的话，会疼吗？”<br/>“会疼。”高嘉朗闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气想从他身上起来。但没想到，刘也没有撒手的意思，他顺着他的动作，一起坐了起来。搂着他的脖子，轻轻吻他的高挺的鼻梁。<br/>“我不怕疼，我愿意。”<br/>高嘉朗直直的看着他的眼睛，又见到了刘也眼底他最怕，最容易击败他的那种坦然神色。他讷讷的开口问，几乎要咬到自己的舌尖。<br/>“陆思恒说你不愿意去当MB，我以为……”<br/>“那怎么能一样？那怎么一样？”刘也有点着急，说话的声音也高了一些。<br/>“这种事只能跟喜欢的人一起做。所以我宁愿被打死，也不愿意去陪酒……”<br/>“所以……”高嘉朗还想问什么话，但是却被突如其来的亲吻打断。<br/>“我喜欢你，所以我不怕疼，我愿意。”</p><p>他应该是很痛，整张小小的脸孔白的吓人，嘴唇被自己咬的鲜红，几乎要渗出血来。高嘉朗已经在尽力克制自己轻一些，但还是忍不住冲进那个又紧又热的天堂里，忍不住的深一些再深一些。他一向都冷静而有自制力，而现在，失控的连自己都害怕。<br/>刘也趴在床上，屁股高高抬起。这种姿势有点耻辱，但却是能把疼痛降低到最小的方式。他瘦削的肩胛骨上满是冷汗。高嘉朗心疼到心口发慌，只能从身后紧紧抱住他，一遍遍亲吻他的脖颈，沙哑的低声在他耳边说对不起。<br/>“很疼吧？对不起，马上就结束，再忍忍，嗯？”</p><p>刘也摇了摇头，拼命转过脸来，用一种别扭的姿势，拧着脖子看高嘉朗，仔细的，深情的盯着他的看。<br/>“你觉得舒服吗？”混杂着呻吟，他低声问：“我让你觉得舒服吗？”<br/>高嘉朗愣了。他没想到刘也会问这个，没想到他在这个又痛又羞耻的时刻，想问的问题居然是这个。<br/>该用什么去回应这样的深情呢？可能什么都不够。<br/>但刘也好像不在意那些更深刻的东西。他还坚持着那个别扭的姿势回头看，略带紧张的，满怀期待的。<br/>高嘉朗捏着他的下巴吻了又吻，减缓了速度轻轻抽动。这个节奏应该缓和了一些，刘也眼神迷离起来，发出细小的呻吟。但对于高嘉朗来说却很折磨人，可是此时此刻，他的心脏胀的满满的，灵魂比任何时候都要满足。<br/>“舒服，很舒服，和你在一起是我经历过最舒服的事。”他带着点虔诚的回答。<br/>刘也笑了笑，然后皱着眉头找到高嘉朗的手十指相扣，有点委屈的抱怨：“我能不能转过去啊？这样看不到你的脸，我想看着你。”</p><p> </p><p>高嘉朗有很长很长一段时间都没有做爱了。甚至连自慰都没有。他的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙都在赛场上消耗的一干二净，连情感情绪都变得稀薄冷淡。地下城那些衣着暴露的大胸女人和浓妆艳抹的MB只能让他觉得恶心，久而久之，好像已经忘了肌肤相亲是这么美好的一件事情。<br/>而现在，一切都比他想象过的最好还要好。他半靠着床头，刘也坐在他的大腿上，倚在他怀里。最初的疼痛过去，所有一切都渐入佳境。刘也有柔软的身体和足够好的体力，可以适应所有姿势和突然发力的动作。刘也声音也很好听，他开始呻吟，声音依然清澈婉转，时不时的，像是撒娇一样的叫他的名字。刘也脸蛋也很漂亮，眼睛眯着，嘴唇微微张开，性感的像是来索命的妖精。<br/>更重要的事，刘也爱他。</p><p>“高嘉朗，高嘉朗，啊……再快点……”<br/>他说不出来话，只能本能的握住刘也的腰，不住的向上顶弄。包裹住他的身体太热了，像是可以融化一切一样。快感一波一波传来，淹没他的所有意识，好像全世界，只剩下了刘也的声音，刘也的味道，刘也的眼睛。<br/>他亲吻他纤细的脖颈，从下巴一路到喉结，再到胸口不停的舔弄。粗糙炙热的手掌也握住他的阴茎上下安抚。怀里的人很快就像被电击了一样挺直腰背，喘不过气来一样的呻吟，隐隐约约带着哭腔。<br/>“别这样……不行……我马上就射了……”<br/>穴口一阵收缩，高嘉朗忍不住重重顶了两下，手掌伸到背后去，揉捏手感极好的臀部，把它们掰开，方便自己更深进入。<br/>“再忍忍，再忍一下，刘也啊……刘也……”<br/>他不受控制，忍不住轻轻呢喃怀里人的名字，只是念着这两个字，就感觉幸福。他从没想过，会有一个人喜欢他，也从来没想过，自己会拥有这样一个美好的人。<br/>“你是我的吗？”<br/>在最后时刻，他把自己整个拔出来，又深深没入，每一下动作都又凶又狠，但眼神和声音都温柔到极致，动情的看着刘也，唇齿相接间，呻吟着喃喃的问。</p><p>“我是你的……高嘉朗，我是你的……”</p><p>听到想要的回答，精神和身体的双重快感将他淹没，一失神，便射在刘也身体深处。同时，小腹传来一阵湿意，一起高潮了的刘也喘息着倒在他怀里，呼吸扑在他颈窝处，温暖又甜蜜。</p><p>他搂住怀里的人，反反复复亲吻他的发顶平复呼吸。</p><p>“我知道你现在愿意跟我上床是因为晚上发生的那些事。”<br/>“唔……不是……”刘也累到脱力，把脸埋在高嘉朗结实的胸膛里闷声闷气的反抗。<br/>“但是你是我的人了，我会对你好的，会比任何人都好。”他说的动情，心脏里涌动酸涩的暖流。情绪没有出口，只能一遍一遍轻吻刘也光滑赤裸的肩膀，手掌轻轻揉捏他的腰背，安慰他初次过后不适的身体。两个大男人躺在单人床上有点挤，但温暖又安心，他身上的所有伤口都不再痛，总是空落落的心脏也归于平静。</p><p>“我会找机会去找老板谈。我替你打比赛，或者找个别的工作替你还钱，总会有办法的，你相信我。”<br/>“好。我相信你。”<br/>“你以后就跟着我吧？我照顾你，保护你，刘也，你愿意吗？”<br/>刘也没说回答，他点点头，扬起脸来吻高嘉朗。眼泪的湿意沾染两个人的嘴唇，微凉却不苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>刘也一觉醒来睁开眼睛的时候，天才蒙蒙亮。窗子没关，清晨的风还有点凉，但刘也并不觉得冷。高嘉朗从背后搂着他，把他整个扣在怀里。身体源源不断的散发热量，温暖结实，让他忍不住转了个身，蹭进那个怀抱里。<br/>他抬头看这个人沉睡的脸，眼睛，眉毛，鼻子，嘴唇。面相看起来有点凶，又觉得有点憨厚。<br/>他记得这个人昨天晚上的所有神态，被挑逗的难以忍受红着耳根狠狠吻过来，咬着牙粗喘着反复顶进自己的身体里，还有笨拙的说情话的时候虔诚的表情。<br/>伸出一只手指抚摸他的嘴唇。这个能一拳打碎对手鼻梁骨的男人，嘴唇却出奇的柔软，接吻的时候又炙热深情，像火焰一样要把人吞没。<br/>刘也凑上去轻轻吻了吻。但高嘉朗没醒。他昨天连着打了三场，晚上又折腾了半宿，体力透支，睡得很沉。</p><p>随手披了一件高嘉朗的外衣，刘也轻手轻脚的推门出去，虚掩上门，掏出手机来拨通了电话。</p><p>清晨六点，楼道里还很安静。透过门缝，他可以看到高嘉朗，侧躺在床上闭着眼睛，胸口微微起伏，呼吸安稳。<br/>电话忙音响了好久都没人接。刘也烦躁的皱了眉头。手指在高嘉朗的外套兜里摸索，果然碰到了香烟盒子，于是熟练的点了一根夹在指间。白色烟雾蜿蜒着往上冒，唇齿一片朦胧。<br/>第二次打电话，对面的人终于接了起来。</p><p>“干嘛啦？”<br/>接电话的人一副没睡醒的样子。</p><p>“怎么不接我电话？”<br/>刘也的声音有点冷，没有什么情绪，完全不像是昨天情热时，在高嘉朗耳边呢喃的样子。<br/>电话对面的人听他语气不好，反而低低的笑了两声，然后清了清嗓子，听起来整个人都清醒了很多。<br/>“拜托咱们是做夜场的，我才刚睡了三个小时哎……你怎么样？终于得偿所愿了？” <br/>“唔……。”刘也支支吾吾的没有回答。他狠狠吸了一口烟，橙色的火星明灭，照的他耳根有点红。<br/>“要我说你也够费劲的，你是老板耶，整个地下城都是你的，直接把他绑过来，强上了不就完了？非演这么一出干嘛？有瘾哦？”<br/>烟头烧到了手指，被他扔在地下踩灭，然后随脚踢到墙根，刘也从裤兜里摸出来一颗薄荷糖含在嘴里。</p><p>“牌子呢？”他径直忽略对方的问题，转移了话题。<br/>“什么牌子？”<br/>“陆思恒你别装傻，高嘉朗戴的那个牌子，昨天晚上被你要走了，这个可不是咱们说好的。”<br/>电话那端的男孩讪笑了两声，换上撒娇的语气：“那个啊？当成我帮你这个忙的报酬呗？”</p><p>“不行。那个东西对他很重要。”<br/>“行行行，还你还你，切。见色忘友的东西。”</p><p>嘴巴里的烟味淡到几乎感觉不到，只剩下薄荷糖的清凉微甜。刘也随手推开走廊里的窗子，清晨的眼光猝不及防的洒进来，他眯着眼睛抬头看天空，透过纠缠交错的电线网和晾衣杆，看见几只飞鸟凌空飞过。</p><p>“昨天没跟阿祥说好吗？怎么下手这么重？”<br/>“说了，但是他没照做，估计是私人恩怨，你放心吧，今天晚上我收拾他。”<br/>“不用你动手。”刘也转过身来嗅了嗅自己的指尖，那上面还有给高嘉朗涂的药膏的味道。阳光从他眼睛里滑走，只剩下一片冷冽神色。<br/>“我亲自来。”<br/>陆思恒顿了一下，有点着急：“你要干嘛？阿祥现在价也很高的，你把他弄残废了，这个场子不打算要了？”<br/>“不听话的人不留，这是我的规矩，是地下城的规矩。”此时此刻，他的声音听起来有些老成，还有点阴戾的味道，与他的脸相比，简直像是两个人一样。</p><p>“那高嘉朗呢？他不是也不听话，不愿意打假拳吗？”<br/>刘也咬咬嘴唇：“他不一样……”</p><p>屋里的睡着的人似乎翻了个身，手臂往旁边摸索，像是要醒来的样子。</p><p>“行了不说了，挂了。”<br/>“刘也你要演到什么时候？他总会发现的。”<br/>“那就，演到演不下去再说吧。”</p><p>脱掉外衣，他重新回到高嘉朗的怀里，钻进手臂和胸膛之间，鼻子抵在脖颈上轻轻磨蹭，把自己的身体禁锢在那个温暖的密闭空间里。<br/>“去哪里了？”高嘉朗的声音低哑还带着睡意，眼睛也没有睁开，吻了吻他的额头问。<br/>“去厕所了，外面好冷啊。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>身体被有力的手臂缠住，高嘉朗像是安慰小朋友一样轻轻拍着他的脊背。四肢纠缠，他们像是两条藤蔓一样勾结着难以分开。<br/>“身上疼不疼？还是再睡一会吧？中午起来我给你做点好吃的。”<br/>“要做什么？”刘也像是耳语一样的轻声呢喃，手指轻轻滑过对方结实的胸口，留恋的反复抚摸，然后被捉住，十指相扣细细摩挲。<br/>“做点我老家的菜吧？或者，你想吃什么都行，咱们一起去市场买。”<br/>“好。”<br/>刘也蹭上去，在他淤青的嘴角吻了吻。有点心疼，又忍不住伸出舌尖舔了一下。高嘉朗含住他的下唇，轻轻吮吸。<br/>热吻间，光裸的身体交缠，光滑的大腿和胸膛相互摩擦。刘也感觉到硬物抵着自己的小腹，炙热的掌心顺着自己的脊背一路向下然后揉捏柔软的臀部。瞬间，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨一路蔓延上来。<br/>“我不想睡觉了。”他磨蹭着，含着高嘉朗的舌尖，模糊的，又故意结结巴巴的说。<br/>他装作羞赦，手指却青涩的下滑，隔着内裤不太熟练的轻轻抚摸对方，脸深深的埋进枕头里，像是不知道要怎么讨好，却又心甘情愿去做的样子。<br/>他知道高嘉朗受不了这个。没有男人能够对这样的讨好置若罔闻。<br/>果然，那个经不起撩拨的人睡意全无，扣着他的手腕，翻身把他压在身下。</p><p>“你得知道，这样下去的话，中午可能就没饭吃了。”高嘉朗舔舐着他的耳朵，含住他的耳垂重重吮吸。呼吸越来越重，热度像是要把人烧穿一样。<br/>“啊？那怎么办啊……”他软糯的开口，声音无辜又甜腻，像是在做一个困难的决定，然后下定很大的决心，合拢手臂揽住对方的脖颈。<br/>“那就不要吃饭了。我喜欢你，跟你在一起，怎么样都可以。”</p><p>他看着高嘉朗，眼神里一片单纯赤诚。像是第一次陷入热恋的高中生，为了爱情可以做所有幼稚又坚决的事情。<br/>他紧紧抓着高嘉朗，指甲在他宽阔的背上留下猩红的抓痕，力气大的关节泛白，像是野兽紧紧叼着自己的猎物不肯松口。</p><p> </p><p>如果你有一天发现了会怎样呢？<br/>在那之前，我会让你变得就算恨我也离不开我。</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>“阿恒，你有什么梦想吗？”</p><p>天台很高，可以俯瞰整座城市。风把刘海吹起来，露出少年人光洁的额头。那个年纪人还有梦想，还愿意把它挂在口头上。</p><p>“有啊，我想吃老街口的牛肉浇饭，明天得找个热闹地方去开开张弄点钱了。”<br/>陆思恒嚼着一块泡泡糖，吹起来的泡泡被风吹破，糊在鼻子上。他傻笑了一会，偏头去看刘也，看到他泛黄的T恤领口又多了一个洞，破牛仔裤的边缘穿的磨出白边。<br/>“那你呢，你有什么梦想？”<br/>“我想赚钱，赚很多很多钱。”刘也眼睛看着远方，指着远处金碧辉煌的大厦：“总有一天，我要住到那里面去。”<br/>“你看你不是也总想着钱么，干嘛老嘲笑我是个小偷？”他嫌弃的推搡了一把刘也：“然后呢？有钱了你想干什么？”<br/>“我不知道，应该就什么都不想要了吧？”<br/>“行，那等你骗到那么多钱再说吧，现在不如想想是吃牛肉浇饭还是吃海鲜面。”</p><p>“小扒手一点追求都没有。”<br/>“小骗子你有什么资格说我？”</p><p>刘也笑了，他撑着围挡一跃而上，站在天台的边缘，张开手臂拥抱穿过指间的风。他张扬的，年轻的脸映衬在霓虹灯的光芒里，神采夺目。<br/>“我要站在这个城市之上！”<br/>他大声说。声音传了很远，淹没进喧嚣的都市夜景中。<br/>“你现在就在房顶上！”陆思恒吃吃的笑着大声回应他。<br/>“风很大，还很冷，你害怕吗？”</p><p>“我不害怕，我只害怕我做不到。”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>—————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“把人带上来。”<br/>阿祥被掀开面罩的时候，发现自己跪在一个一片漆黑的空房间里，只有一束强光打在他的身上。四面分别站着几个黑衣服的保镖。在他对面，摆着一张硕大的办公桌，有个人坐在黑影里，看不清面孔。</p><p>陆思恒半倚着桌子站在他正前方，双手抱在胸前，嘴里嚼着一块泡泡糖，时不时吹个泡泡，一副兴趣盎然的表情，看起来倒像是小学生逛游乐园的样子。<br/>“哎，知道为什么叫你来这儿吗？”他挑挑眉毛问阿祥，一双眼睛却眯起来，让人分不清是无害还是危险。</p><p>阿祥点点头，接着马上又摇了摇头。他清楚自己违背陆思恒的意思，在几天前与高嘉朗的那场比赛里没有放水。但这并不是件大事，随便找个借口解释，或者罚点钱认个错就能应付过去，绝对不止于，因为这件事被带到这个压抑的地方，架势像是要被审讯一样。<br/>“你不知道啊？”陆思恒夸张的惊叹一声，露出一副惋惜的表情。他无奈的打了个指响，手伸到后腰，抽出来一副别在腰上的甩棍就要上前，但他身后，那个神秘人，指关节轻轻敲了两下红木的桌面，陆思恒便停下脚步附耳过去。几句耳语过后，便连声称是的退开。</p><p>阿祥一下子就明白了自己在什么地方，明白了桌子后面坐着的那个人是谁。</p><p>地下城的老板。</p><p>人们把这个地方成为地下城。不仅仅因为它位于城市的下方，是一个体积庞大的底下宫殿。更是因为，这里包涵赌场、拳台、妓院夜店、私人拍卖场等等一切游走在法律与道德边缘的场所。富人在这里寻求刺激，彰显地位和财富。穷人在这里谋生，做着一步登天的美梦。<br/>而这场虚幻之梦的缔造者，是一个被称为“老板”的人。没人知道他的名字，也极少有人见过他。有人巧合见过背影，说她是个风姿绰约的年轻女人。有人与他打过生意上的交到，说他成熟老练，是个狡黠的中年男子。但这都是揣测，他几乎不在地下城里露面，所有事情都是吩咐给几个心腹去做。<br/>这其中最得力的就是陆思恒。他手下分管着拳场和夜店的所有事务，几乎相当于老板的口舌和手脚。所以能让他如此俯首帖耳的人，也只有老板。</p><p>阿祥顿时五雷轰顶。他没明白自己究竟犯了什么不可饶恕的错，竟然要老板亲自出面。<br/>“老板……我没有……”他张口结舌的解释，老板的手段他知道。所以也不清楚自己错究竟在哪里，总之是先服软再说。</p><p>陆思恒得了吩咐，向四面的保安做了手势，他们便纷纷退下。偌大的办公室里，只剩下了他们三人。<br/>“老板让我问你，跟Lang的那场比赛，我是怎么吩咐你的？”陆思恒问。他的神色已经不像开始时那样随意，声音也低沉下来。<br/>“您让我输掉，随便对两招就行，不要下狠手。”他有一说一，不敢再置身事外。<br/>“但是你还是用全力打了。我不管结果，你没有按我说的做。阿祥，你可以啊，公报私仇玩的漂亮，还差点把我给带进去。”</p><p> </p><p>陆思恒扯住他的头发，强迫他往后仰头。强烈的白炽灯照射眼睛，灼烧感让他挣扎，却又不敢反抗。<br/>“我想赢，我真的太想赢了，您给我一个机会，下次我真的不敢了。”他俯下身子求饶，扯住陆思恒的裤脚。他和高嘉朗有恩怨是一回事，更重要的，只要打败高嘉朗，他的身价就可以再上一成，就意味着会有更多的登台机会，挣到更多的钱。来地下城讨生活的人，没有人不喜欢钱。<br/>“那可不行。”陆思恒捏住他的下巴晃了晃，把嘴巴里的泡泡糖吐在地上：“你也不是第一天在地下城打拳了，老板只留听话的人，你应该比谁都清楚。可别怨我，怨就怨你挺聪明一个人，非在这种事上犯糊涂。”</p><p>“我以后都会听话，老板您让我怎么打我就怎么打。您还用得上我对吧？我现在价也很高的，我可以再跟Lang打一次，您来操作，我保证能帮你赚很多钱，求求您……”</p><p>一个将近一米九高的强壮男子，跪在地上几乎是声泪俱下的哀求，场景滑稽又讽刺。刘也没有说话，他伸出两指对陆思恒打了个手势，示意他赶紧干脆利落的结束，自己还有事要办。<br/>陆思恒点点头，掰开阿祥抓着他衣襟的手指：“我也不跟你废话了，老规矩，断一条腿，离开底下城。老板念着你确实尽过心，就不用你赔违约金了。怎么样，很大度吧？”</p><p>打断一条腿，即便再接上，以后也没有办法再打拳。而以地下城的关系，即便是报到警局，恐怕也是睁一只眼闭一只眼的不敢管。像他这样有案底的黑拳手，以这种方式离开地下城，几乎就没有生存手段，变成垃圾一样的废物。所以此话一出，阿祥知道没有了回旋余地，身子一软，几乎瘫在地上。</p><p>“老板我求求您，我以后好好打，我可以打的很好……都是养狗，您养我绝对比养Lang有用，他那种废物，没办法帮你做事的，他……”</p><p>阿祥的话戛然而止。因为刘也快步走在跟前来，一脚踢在他脸上。这一脚力气极大，即便是满身肌肉的拳手，也被踢得滚出去，晕头转向的伏在地上粗喘，嘴角淌下一道血线。<br/>他喘息着挣扎抬头，因为背光看不清身前人的脸。只模模糊糊看到一个轮廓，听到一个清冷的声音低沉的传来，像是地狱里的判官，没有一点温度。</p><p>“你没有资格说他，你连他的脚指头都比不上。”</p><p>阿祥万念俱灰。他知道自己即便出了地下城后半生也没办法东山再起。怒上心头，一股气顶上心头。他双眼赤红突然暴起，肌肉盘结的手臂伸向刘也，想在自己下地狱之前，也一并毁掉这个将自己置于深渊里的人。<br/>但他没想到，电光火石间，刘也反应极快，往右错步躲开了那一记重拳，然后顺势拉住他的手臂，膝盖重重踢向他的胸口。仅仅三招，曾经笼中斗最好的拳手，就被脱力的按在了地上。</p><p>“哎呀呀我说你这个人也真是的，自己走出去不好吗？非得要闹到找人抬你出去的地步？”<br/>陆思恒抱怨着按住阿祥，一面叫人进来收拾残局。等到一切处理干净，他走到已经坐会转椅上的刘也身边，才发现他脸色有点不好，一只手臂垂在身侧。<br/>他愣了一下往下看去，才发现血从手臂上流下来，滴滴答答的滑落，已经在椅子边的地毯上染红了一小片。</p><p>“怎么回事？”他皱了眉头，蹲下去端详刘也的手臂，发现整个小臂从掌心到肘窝被划开一道长长的血口。<br/>“那小子的指刺，大意了，刚刚没看到。”<br/>指刺是拳手们打黑拳时很常用的一种道具，外观看起来像是戒指，但在内侧却又金属制的硬尖，必要的时候可以转出来成为武器。</p><p>“严重吗？”<br/>“没事儿，这点小伤。”刘也满不在乎的接过陆思恒递来的毛巾，擦了擦顺着手臂滴下来的血。伤口触目惊心，皮肉向外翻着，血源源不断渗出来，顺着白皙的手臂蜿蜒而下。但刘也眉头都没有皱一下，这些年他经历的事很多，与之相比，手臂上一条口子就微不足道起来。人的情感是会麻木的，你经历过更重的波折，就会觉得小事不值一提。当然，身体也是这样。</p><p>陆思恒看着他神情淡漠的给自己简单止血，像是拿着一条别人的胳膊一样敷衍了事，忍不住倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>“怕他手里拿个玩意不干净，我叫人给你消毒处理一下吧？”<br/>刘也抬起来手臂端详了一下，“嗯”了一声。但很快，他就改变了主意，叫住了陆思恒。<br/>“等等，不用了。”<br/>他像是想起来什么一样，抿起嘴角来轻轻笑了一下。陆思恒抱着自己的肩膀夸张的哆嗦一下，然后翻了个白眼。<br/>“我靠你不是吧，我都有点心疼高嘉朗了……”</p><p>刘也没有搭理这个脱线的人，他套上外套，隐藏起来自己受伤的手臂和染了血的T恤衣角，背上包准备离开。<br/>头走的时候回头冲陆思恒挑挑眉毛：“吐地上的泡泡糖给我清走，说你多少次了还不听，下次再让我看见就给我舔掉！”<br/>“你这个人！！！”关门声传来，屋里只剩下了暴走的陆思恒：“给你当牛做马就算了，还帮你撒谎擦屁股！艹尼玛的小骗子！”<br/> <br/>刘也顺着那台只有他在用的私人电梯，一路从高层的办公室下到负三层的地下城。他对着电梯里的镜面整理自己的衣服，把手臂挡的更严实一些，头发弄得凌乱一些。最后，他收起自己锋利的眼神，换上要面对高嘉朗的，那个单纯干净的面孔。</p><p>他看着镜子里的自己，穿着简单的白T恤和高嘉朗的旧夹克，背着双肩背包，朴素的与任何一个普通大学生没有区别。还有他的眼睛，清澈又深情，还有些无所畏惧的光彩。他知道这些足够吸引高嘉朗，足够诱惑，足够让猎物义无反顾的踏进来，然后再也无法自拔。<br/>他对着镜子笑了一下，用最青涩却又有些色气的表情。纯洁与诱惑调和统一，看似不着边际的两种气质归于一体，可以让任何人疯狂。<br/>“你爱上我了吗？”他看着镜子里的自己问。像是在排练，在寻找最完美的方式，风情万种间直白的摄人心魄。但转瞬，眉宇间多了一点悲伤。无奈的，着魔的，他说：“没关系，你会彻底爱上我的。”<br/>刘也轻车熟路的溜进笼中斗赛场的后台。他从陆思恒那里看过今天的比赛时间表，这个时间，正好是高嘉朗打完所有比赛，回后台收拾东西的时间。从赛场通往休息室，有一个不起眼的拐角。刘也就在这里坐下，抱着自己的膝盖，一副可怜巴巴的样子。</p><p>他受伤的手臂还在火辣辣的发麻，血流的有点多头有点晕。但这不重要。刘也拍了拍自己的脸让自己清醒，然后从地上蹭了一点灰尘抹在自己衣服和裤子上。<br/>守株待兔十几分钟，猎物终于出现了。</p><p>高嘉朗今天打表演赛，陆思恒安排他带带新人。这种比赛过招间都是虚的，所以连着两场也没怎么耗费体力。而且，他知道刘也被陆思恒带走了，从始至终无心恋战，草草打完了事。一出来赛场就打算赶紧回休息室换了衣服去找刘也。<br/>他穿着运动短裤，赤裸的上身披了条毛巾，一边擦头发一边急匆匆的走路。路过转角的时候，却看见那个扰乱他心思的人缩成一小团可怜巴巴的坐在地上。<br/>“刘也？怎么回事？你怎么在这儿呢？”<br/>他走过去伸手，想把刘也从地上拉起来。但是坐着的人没有起来的意思，他抬头看着高嘉朗笑了，像是很开心的样子。<br/>“这里面好大啊，我转了好几圈都找不到你。”<br/>于是高嘉朗顺势蹲在他旁边，曲起手指敲了敲他的脑门：“你在后台转悠当然找不到我，我在前面打比赛呢。怎么样？阿恒难为你了没有？”<br/>刘也抿着嘴摇摇头，有点有气无力的感觉：“没有。陆先生其实人很好，他让我……”说到这里，他费力的深深吸了一口气，才继续说下去：“他让我负责打扫赛场抵债，所以我就不用去……我就不用……”<br/>失血过多的晕劲儿又上来，刘也半真半假的向旁边倒去。高嘉朗吓了一跳，赶紧把人拉进怀里，慌张的摸他的手和脸颊。他手脚冰凉，额头上全是冷汗。动作间蹭开了衣襟，衣角猩红一片，非常吓人。<br/>“刘也！怎么回事？怎么了？”</p><p>高嘉朗拽着他的手，强迫他把手臂露出来。一条乍眼的红色血痕从小臂直至掌心。刘也瑟缩了一下，挣扎着往后扯了一下手臂。疼痛让他皱紧眉头，咬着嘴唇，眼睛里闪烁着泪水。<br/>他知道刘也身体不好，瘦的吓人，再加上失血，这时恐怕已经虚弱到了极点，嘴唇和脸蛋一点血色都没有，整个人软在自己怀里。高嘉朗心疼的连呼吸都快停滞了。这几天里，他熟悉的刘也是坚强快乐的，甚至偶尔有点蛮横骄纵，都那都很可爱，生机勃勃的让人疼爱。但现在，却像是一个破布娃娃一样依偎在他怀里，软绵绵的抱着他，像是害怕的在寻找依靠。</p><p>他像捧着一个鸡蛋壳一样的抱着怀里的人，尽可能的传递给他体温，亲吻他冰凉的鼻尖，轻声细语的安慰：“别害怕，我在呢，我带你去医院，很快就会没事的……”<br/>温柔是一个看上去就和他不搭调的词语，但现在，他做的很好。</p><p>刘也的嘴唇有点委屈的撅起来，虚弱的摇了摇头。<br/>“我不去医院，我不喜欢医院。你带我回家吧，回家躺一会我就好了。”<br/>他是真的没什么事。头晕和发冷是失血之后实实在在的生理反应，但虚弱到这种地步确实有演技的成分。他十七岁那年为了取得当地掌权势力的信任参与械斗，被人捅了三刀，还能撑着架着陆思恒走到医院去才晕了过去。相比之下，现在的情形真的小巫见大巫，不值一提。</p><p>可是现在情况不一样，一方面，他确实想让高嘉朗心疼。他知道人一旦开始心疼另一个人，就像是陷入泥潭无法自拔。另一方面，有高嘉朗在他确实安心。不再需要硬撑着，不再需要提心吊胆，甚至可以放心的晕过去，他知道高嘉朗一定会照顾好他。即使现在还不是因为爱，即使只是要对他负责任，也一定会做到。<br/>“真的不用去医院吗？”高嘉朗眉头皱着，担忧的问。他找了块毛巾紧紧扎住刘也的创口止血，然后把他裹在浴巾里保持体温。<br/>“不用去，真的，高嘉朗，咱们回家吧好不好？我想回家……”刘也伸出手去，冰凉的手指头抚上高嘉朗的眉心，帮他抹开紧皱的眉头，露出一个甜甜的笑容。马上，他的手掌就被另一个温暖的掌心包住，放在唇边细细亲吻。<br/>“好，我们回家，家里有药水和绷带，我帮你处理伤口。”<br/>高嘉朗抱着刘也走去出拳场的时候，在大门口碰见了陆思恒。</p><p>陆思恒看见这一幕，含着水果糖翻了个白眼，心里头骂骂咧咧的，但还是马上把自己调整到表演状态。<br/>“哎？这是怎么了？刘也，就让你整理了一下储藏间的柜子，怎么还给累成这样了？以后我可不敢用你了……”<br/>高嘉朗一个眼刀飞过去，杀气腾腾，饶是陆思恒也识相的闭了嘴，退后两步不敢挡在路上，生怕多说一句就被人打掉门牙。<br/>“陆先生，是我不小心，柜子隔断上有颗钉子，我不小心把胳膊给划了个口子……”<br/>半是真心，半是表演的，陆思恒吐槽他这出苦肉计：“啧，划个口子就这样了，别是装的吧……”</p><p>刘也半张脸埋在高嘉朗的怀里，仗着这个抱着自己的人看不到，咬牙切齿的用唇语骂到：“滚犊子！”</p><p> </p><p>高嘉朗的手很厚实，手指很粗，指腹和掌心都有些薄茧。这些年他维持生计做过很多苦工，除了打拳还有些卖体力的重活。他的手没有做过什么细致的事，连做饭切的土豆也大的很粗犷。<br/>可是现在，他一手捏着沾了碘酒的棉签，一手掂着刘也细瘦的胳膊，每个动作都轻的像是在抚摸一朵柔嫩的玫瑰花苞，小心翼翼中带着点怜爱。他一边涂药水一边吹气，把刘也当做三岁小孩子一般笨拙的哄着。<br/>偶尔，棉签碰到伤口的时候，刘也会随着他的动作颤抖。高嘉朗懊恼的停下动作，抬头看躺在床上的刘也：“弄疼你了吧？很痛吗？”</p><p>刘也垂着眼睛看他，松开被自己咬的鲜红的嘴唇：“很痛……”但马上，他换上了一副轻松的神色，一双上挑的眼睛弯起来：“你亲亲我吧，亲亲我我就不疼了。”<br/>高嘉朗凑过去，从他的额头开始，一路吻到嘴唇。毕竟已经是赤裸相见过的关系，亲吻也自在温情了很多。刘也生涩的回吻，滑腻的舌头相互纠缠抚慰，缠绵间忘却一切痛苦。</p><p>“没力气就不要笑了，笑的我心疼。”暖唇相抵，高嘉朗喃喃的说。</p><p>“已经好很多了，休息一会就感觉力气都回来了。”刘也撑着身子坐起来，靠在枕头上，举起手臂配合高嘉朗给他缠绷带，看着白色的棉布一层层包裹住自己的皮肤。</p><p>“原来真的很疼。”他突然眉头没脑的说。</p><p>高嘉朗像是没听清，或者没听懂，下意识的问了一句：“什么？”<br/>“我说，原来受伤真的会很痛。那天你替我去打拳，受的伤一定也很疼吧？你还伤了那么多处……”<br/>这话半真半假。他是今天才知道受伤很痛的吗？当然不是，身上那几个道口浅的几乎已经看不见，金属割进身体里那种冰冷的痛感却依然还在，清晰的如同最顽固的记忆。但他并不在意，痛是他最习以为常的东西。<br/>可是那天，他看见高嘉朗从拳场走出来的时候，看见他嘴角那处触目惊心的伤口，明明知道对于一个拳手来说，这几乎是家常便饭，但还是心疼了。他知道那处伤口是因为他，为了救他。这是他亲手设下的一个圈套，却像一把刀子一样插在自己心里。</p><p>刘也觉得有什么变得不一样了。一开始，他只是想撒个谎，骗得高嘉朗的注意力，赢得一点他的怜悯之心，然后顺理成章的入侵他的生活。但现在，如果可以，他想保护他。保护他的身体，他的名声，他的骄傲。<br/>以什么方式呢？暴力的，血腥的，或者欺骗的什么都可以。这是他仅有的，他熟悉的，全部。<br/>高嘉朗听他说完那句话，静静地看了他一会。眉宇间一片温柔神色，眼底却像战场一般兵荒马乱。</p><p>他突然笑了一下，闭了闭眼睛凑上来吻刘也的鼻尖，然后以额头抵住他的额头轻轻磨蹭。<br/>“你是第一个跟我说这样的话的人。”<br/>关心他有没有受伤的人很多，因为对于一个拳手来说，每一处伤口都有可能影响下一次的胜算。那些在他身上压下大把大把钞票的人们，抱着虚伪的笑问他状态的时候，脑子里想的无非就是旁敲侧击，得到一点讯息，下注能够更稳一点而已。这是这些年第一次，第一次有人把他当做活生生的人，而不是一件商品。</p><p> <br/>夜晚，凉风下来，透过半开的纱窗吹进屋里。薄纱的窗帘微微飘起来，一片月光洒在地板上。<br/>刘也枕在高嘉朗的胸口上，漫不经心的打量爬上窗前的月亮。一层薄光打在高嘉朗高挺的鼻梁和硬朗的下颌，整个锋利的轮廓也显得柔和很多。他受伤的那只手被人笼在手掌里细细抚摸，从指间到掌心，薄茧摩擦指腹，像是在用手指做爱，胶合间很有些缠绵的味道。</p><p>皮肤紧贴的身体结实温暖，耳边传来的心跳声规律沉稳。凉风拂过脊背和鬓角，刘也舒服的像猫一样蜷起身子，以侧脸轻蹭高嘉朗的脖颈，似是有意无意的撒娇。</p><p>“今天怎么突然就让你去打扫储藏间了？陆思恒吩咐的？”<br/>高嘉朗的声音低低的，说话的时候气息扑在他额头上，胸口微微颤动，刘也觉得新奇好玩，就把嘴唇抵在他胸口上，含含糊糊的回应。<br/>“陆先生说，是他去跟老板求了情。正好拳场缺一个清洁工，就把我安排过去。虽然还债会还的慢一些，但是对我来说已经很好了。”</p><p>高嘉朗嗯了一声，手指无意识的在他光滑的背上反复逡巡。</p><p>“我觉得陆先生人不错，就是嘴有点毒，但是心思还是好的。他也是在人手下办事，很多事自己做不了主，你不要老是凶他……”<br/>“躺在我怀里替别的男人说话，你是觉得我不舍得揍你吗？”高嘉朗故意换上凶巴巴的语气，不轻不重的捏了捏他的鼻尖。刘也笑着躲开，给自己找了个更舒服的位置重新窝好。</p><p>高嘉朗把玩着刘也的一缕头发：“不说阿恒人怎么样，这些年对我确实很照顾。如果不是在地下城认识的他，我们大概可以做很好的朋友。”</p><p>“你很讨厌地下城吗？”刘也问：“我以为，你在这里是很厉害的拳手那么多人都喜欢你，你也应该很喜欢这里。”<br/>他试探高嘉朗的口风，明知故问的要他说自己的态度。<br/>“谈不上讨厌，也说不上喜欢。因为地下城本来不就应该存在。我不知道建立它的人初衷是什么，但是现在，它确实给了很多人虚幻的希望，再让他们绝望。我就是这其中的一个。”</p><p>刘也愣住了。他那只受伤的手本来被平稳的放在高嘉朗胸口上，现在却无意识的握紧，紧到指甲陷进手掌中，压出紫色的血痕。<br/>再开始这个始于谎言的计划之前，刘也以为高嘉朗是恨地下城的。这个地方禁锢他，又让他没有办法抽身离开。所以他很清楚，如果自己以地下城老板的真实身份接近，恐怕得到的只会是冷言冷语的客套和仇恨的眼神。但他没有想到，高嘉朗甚至连一点厌恶都不愿意留给这座由他建立的地下城。<br/>他对他没有感情，好的坏的都没有。</p><p>高嘉朗很快注意到了他的异样。但顺理成章的会错了意。他以为是自己的这番话让刘也想起来了自己父亲的死，所以懊恼的连忙道歉。但他岂能知道，连这件事，也是刘也计划好了编纂出来的谎言。<br/>“对不起，我不该提这件事，没事了有我在，以后我都会和你在一起……”<br/>他捏着刘也的下巴细细吻他，企图用这种方式让他回神。刘也没有道理拒绝，他心不在焉的回吻，大腿顺理成章的缠住对方，两人纠缠着吻到一处，一个想用这种方式弥补自己的食言，转移对方的注意力，一个心中揣度难安，急需情绪发泄的出口。<br/>“但是现在，我还挺感谢地下城的。”高嘉朗抱紧怀中单薄的人，吻着他的锁骨动情的低声轻语。<br/>“我在哪儿遇见的你，已经足够抵过所有不好的事情。”</p><p>刘也身体僵了一下，突然抬头盯着高嘉朗看。他的眼睛里有细碎的光芒，看上去很震惊，又深情的泫然欲泣。<br/>高嘉朗不知道他为什么会有这样强烈的冲突情感，但是，在他企图搞清楚之前，刘也闷不做声的扑了上来，几乎是咬着他的嘴唇的，狠狠吻了上去。<br/>“我们做吧。”急切的撕咬间，刘也喘着说。<br/>“不行……你今天身体不好，不能……”他怕碰到刘也的伤处，不敢把他推开，只能在唇齿分开的短小瞬间，抬起身来出声制止。可是刘也没有允许，他气势汹汹的把他按回枕头里，像头歇斯底里着发泄的小兽。<br/>“我没有问你！我是说，我要做。”</p><p>高嘉朗觉得自己那点值得自豪的自制力现在又在摇摇欲坠。他在刘也面前好像总是像个赤裸裸的婴儿。所有情绪都被放大，所有渴望都变得直接。他抛开一切束缚，在刘也的引领下踏入极乐，灵魂和肉体一起，盘旋着进入云巅之上。</p><p>刘也跨坐在他身上，后穴含着他的阴茎吞吐，光裸的上身绷紧挺直向后仰去，在朦胧的月光里划出一道漂亮的弧线。</p><p>有那么几次，他想打开灯，想看看这具漂亮的身体会不会泛着淡粉色的柔光，想看清他的所有表情，是怎样半是痛苦半是沉醉的欲仙欲死。<br/>但是刘也不允许，他咬着嘴唇上下摆动自己的身体，把那根硬热的肉棒死死夹住，不给他一点离开的余地。理所应当的，高嘉朗很快放弃开灯的念头，他用一条手臂支撑着自己抬起身体，另一只手扣住刘也的后颈与他接吻，辗转间，吞下彼此的喘息和呻吟。<br/>“我喜欢你深一点……”刘也断断续续的说。他有点脱力，软绵绵的依偎在那个拥着他的结实怀抱里，受伤的那只手可怜兮兮的垂着。高嘉朗下身动的又快又重，这次做爱刘也要不上次适应的多，可以完全适应他的大力冲撞，软热的体内像是有意识一样，细密的包裹上来，快感刺激的他满身汗水，连眼睛都红了起来。</p><p>欢爱之余，高嘉朗仅仅残存一点理智。他掂着刘也那条手臂，温柔的从指尖开始舔吻，顺着精致的手腕一路吻上去，在颈窝处辗转吮吻，痴迷的反复磨蹭。<br/>“舒服吗？刘也，喜欢吗？”他抵着刘也的额头喘息着问，呼吸喷在对方的锁骨上，烫的像是能吐出火来。<br/>“喜欢，我喜欢你。”</p><p>刘也伸着舌尖讨吻却没能如意，心急的向前躬身，却不经意间让身体里的硬物抵到最敏感的那个地方，声音突然拔高，带着哭腔绷紧身体，在几乎窒息的快感中达到高潮。高嘉朗看着瘫软在怀里的那张干净面孔被自己亲手染上瘾糜色彩，一种邪恶的成就感油然而生，在对自己的鄙夷和满足中，快感陡然堆砌，几下重重的插入，他咬着刘也的下唇，把热液散在他身体中。</p><p>高潮后让人全身放松的脱力感持续了好久。刘也软绵绵的依偎在高嘉朗怀里，半是抱怨半是撒娇的咬了一口他胸口的肌肉，觉得口感着实有点太硬，才哼哼唧唧的放开。<br/>“疯子，怎么用这么大力，快被你给捏碎了。”</p><p>高嘉朗笑着捏捏他的鼻子，打开昏黄的床头灯捧着他的手臂检查伤口，看到并没有再次裂开出血，才放心的帮他擦干净身体，塞进被子里。<br/>“太舒服了，没忍住。”他凑在刘也耳边说，声音有点哑，特别性感，闷在被子里的人耳朵尖都红了起来，一双亮晶晶的眼睛转来转去。<br/>“那你爱上我了吗？爱上我了吧？”他眨巴着眼，带着期盼的看向高嘉朗，如果有尾巴，也一定摇了起来。<br/>“你才认识我多久？”他戳戳刘也的脑门：“就说你爱上我了？你了解我吗？”<br/>刘也撇撇嘴：“啧，老派。一见钟情不行啊？”他侧过身去，搬着高嘉朗的脸看他的眼睛，又露出那种让高嘉朗心悸的坦然神色。<br/>“而且我也很了解你啊，我知道你拳打的很好，你会弹吉他，你喜欢吃炖菜，你有三双很丑的破皮靴，我还知道你……”他凑过去在高嘉朗耳边说了句禁忌又下流的话，语气天真又无辜。</p><p>高嘉朗一张老脸通红，咬着牙捏他的脸蛋：“但是我觉得我还不够了解你……”<br/>听到这话，刘也来了兴致，他从被子里坐起来，认真的像一个小学生一样，盘腿坐在高嘉朗对面。<br/>“我叫刘也，今年24岁，本地人，天蝎座，大学读的艺术学专业，喜欢猫和黑色，会跳一点现代舞，喜欢唱歌但是唱的不太好……”<br/>他光着身子一本正经的自我介绍，样子特别滑稽又特别可爱。高嘉朗心痒难耐，把他抱进怀里吻他，打断他的演讲。<br/>“我还没说完呢……唔……不是你说你要了解我的？”<br/>“这也不算了解啊。”<br/>“那你还想知道什么？”刘也顺着他的话头问。</p><p>高嘉朗一时间也想不出来要回答他什么。握着他的手摩挲间手指碰到中指上那个金属的指环，突然想起来自己的问题。<br/>“那你就先告诉我，这个戒指是怎么来的吧。”<br/>他只是随口一问，没想到，刘也咬着嘴唇低下头去。<br/>“这是我妈妈的遗物。”<br/>高嘉朗看着刘也的眼神，知道这应该是对他很重要的东西。他也有重要的东西，那条已经交给了陆思恒的项链。所以他理解那种情感应该是什么样子，应该是什么意义。<br/>“对不起……我不知道……”<br/>“你不用说对不起，又不是你的错。而且，已经是很久之前的事情了，我连她的样子都快记不清了。”<br/>刘也给他一个安抚的笑容，悲伤好像转瞬即逝，隐藏在深邃的眼睛里。<br/>高嘉朗摇摇头：“但是它还是对你很重要对吧？”<br/>“对，就像你那块牌子一样对你一样的重要。”</p><p>“睡觉吧。”<br/>刘也抱住他的手臂闭上眼睛。<br/>“我们睡觉吧。明天还有很多事情要做呢。”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“他赢了第多少场了？”</p><p>刘也倚在拳场二楼贵宾室的平台上，俯瞰下面喧闹的人群。欢呼声，起哄声，尖叫声四起，每个人的面孔都因为兴奋而激动的模糊扭曲。<br/>“第十一场。他一直在赢。很多人不赌拳，也花钱买入场券专门来看他的比赛。”<br/>陆思恒吸着手里的草莓酸奶，含含糊糊的回答。<br/>“你是第一天打理场子么？入场券的收入连赌拳的零头都算不上。为什么不让他输两场？”</p><p>后脑勺冷不防挨了刘也不轻不重一巴掌，陆思恒手下一紧，纸盒里粉色的奶渍就顺着吸管喷了出来，溅了衬衣一领子。<br/>“靠……有毛病啊，我这新买的，得干洗……”他抱怨着回头看，却发现刘也没在看他，而是直勾勾的盯着赛场上，那个灵活的周旋于两个对手夹击中的人。<br/>“我当然知道，他现在身上注价很高，随便输一场赚个六位数没问题。但是他不愿意。”</p><p>“不愿意？”刘也皱着眉头看向陆思恒。他不明白，人已经来了地下城，却不愿意为了钱而屈膝，这跟当婊子还要立牌坊有什么区别？<br/>“对，他说他的拳头不会说谎。”</p><p>慕然间，全场突然安静，灯光暗下，只剩一束聚光灯打在笼中斗的赛场中央。那个拳手发背皆湿，整个人却如同燃烧一般，头顶几乎要蒸腾起白烟。每一条裸露的肌肤纹理都闪烁着汗水的光泽。他杀气腾腾的伫立在中央，接受万众瞩目的朝拜和狂热神色的洗礼。他应该张狂的庆祝胜利，应该桀骜的蔑视手下败将，甚至应该嗤之以鼻的离开。但是他没有，他静静地站了一会，然后在裁判读秒结束后，走到跪在地下站不起来的那个拳手身边，俯身对他伸出手去，把他从地下拉了起来。</p><p>“他每次都这样吗？”刘也问。<br/>“什么？”陆思恒还在擦自己的衬衣，抬头看了一会才明白刘也在问什么。<br/>“嗯，都这样，但是打拳这帮人你也知道，一帮刺头，今天这个还是给他面子，遇着横茬，不服气的，还有人往他脸上吐过口水。”</p><p>万众期待，裁判举起他的手大声念出他的名字。观众如同狂热的信徒跟着一遍遍大声重复。他宛若神明，迎接芸芸众生朝拜，却在一片喧闹里，陡然生出来点苍凉味道。缠着绷带的食指掂起胸前那块闪闪发光的银色牌子，放在唇边轻吻，然后闭上眼睛。虔诚的，像是在吻自己生死契阔的爱人。</p><p>刘也看着他的侧脸硬朗英俊的轮廓，直到他转身离开，留下一个孑然的背影。<br/>“他叫什么名字？”他问陆思恒。<br/>“Lang，你刚刚不是听到了？”<br/>“我问你他自己的名字。”<br/>“高嘉朗。”</p><p>高嘉朗。</p><p>刘也反反复复念了两遍，然后歪头冲着陆思恒笑了。<br/>“你还记得小时候吗？你问我，等我站在城市的最高点上了，我还想要什么。”<br/>他很久没有这么笑过，像是十六七岁的小姑娘见到春天的第一只蝴蝶，向往的，天真的，甚至有点单纯。单纯。陆思恒冷汗直冒的摇摇自己的脑袋，这是个跟刘也八竿子也打不着关系的形容词。</p><p>“我想要高嘉朗。”</p><p> </p><p>  <br/>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> <br/> <br/>傍晚的时候，城市刚刚下过一点小雨。</p><p>高嘉朗套了件旧夹克牛仔裤，溜达着出去买菜。已经到了初秋，天气有点凉。他把手揣在口袋里，低头走的很认真。<br/>他要避开所有水坑和会沾到泥渍的地方，因为脚上穿的这双运动鞋，是刘也给他刷的。</p><p>刘也的手指头像是面团做的一样，又细又白又软。高嘉朗没事的时候都喜欢捏着把玩。比如一起依偎在单人位的沙发上看那台破电视的时候，或者一起去地下城上班的路上。刘也也会勾他的手指，幸福满足的情愫好像可以通过指头传到心脏里去。所以他不愿意刘也在家做家务活。在地下城打扫已经那么辛苦了，回到家里来，自然是要被自己照顾的。但是刘也不依，偏要躲躲藏藏的给他刷鞋洗衣服。搞得像地道战一样你进我退，最后还是高嘉朗松了口，让他光明正大的做才罢休。</p><p>想到刘也，高嘉朗就忍不住笑弯了嘴角。他现在在人来人往的菜市场，人高马大的，本来萦绕着生人莫近的气场，一笑起来就有点傻气，引得路人纷纷侧目。<br/>他在人生最不顺的时候也没有自怨自艾过，而如今，却觉得是不是老天爷也觉得对他不公，才让刘也从天而降，算是对他的补偿。</p><p>刘也太完美了，不仅有好看的皮相，性格也好的一塌糊涂。天真又不幼稚，简单又不乏味。高嘉朗觉得他可爱，犯了错撒娇求原谅的时候可爱，耀武扬威发号施令的时候可爱，生闷气闹别扭的时候也可爱。或者什么都不做，乖巧的陪在他身边的时候，最可爱。</p><p>有很久，他都没有再做那些困扰他的噩梦。偶尔午夜醒来，看见刘也枕着他的肩膀，沉沉睡着发出细小的鼾声，就觉得心里从没有过的踏实。这种踏实，大概是来源于他有了目标，不再过着漫无目的的生活，他有了要保护的人，要照顾的人，要陪着的人，他要好好生活。</p><p>日子过得依旧不太富裕。陆思恒有一段时间没让他打过赌局赛了，打表演赛只能拿一点门票提成。而且，家里从一个人变成了两张嘴吃饭，开支也多了一些。刘也很担心这个，他想再去打一份工补贴家用，但高嘉朗没允许。为这件事冷战了一天半的时候，最终还是以刘也服软而告终。谁能抵抗的住被那样的人抱着腰，一张漂亮的脸委屈巴巴贴上来，抵着额头小声撒娇：“好吧我不去，你别生气，那，以后我吃少一点就好了。”<br/>吃少点怎么行？省也不能省在这里。刘也那胳膊腿细的都让人心疼。高嘉朗一面盘算着找陆思恒商量重新打赌局赛的事儿，一面挑挑捡捡，买了一条鱼和几样青菜。</p><p>往回走的时候，手机震动一下。他打开微信，看见置顶对话框，刘也发来一条信息。<br/>“你想不想喝酸奶呀……”<br/>这种欲盖弥彰的问法可爱的要死，高嘉朗压着笑意，手指轻快的回复：“要什么味道的？”<br/>“唔……草莓吧……”<br/>隔了半分钟：“算了还是抹茶好了。”</p><p>从便利店里出来，高嘉朗夹克兜里插了两瓶酸奶，草莓味和抹茶味都用。鼓鼓囊囊的有点滑稽，锐减了他肃杀的可怕气场。<br/>准备离开的时候，他突然看见便利店临近橱窗的那侧货架上，整齐摆着的一排鲜花。玫瑰，百合，还有小雏菊，都用透明玻璃纸包着，明亮鲜艳，生机勃勃的与外面昏暗混沌的街道如同两个世界。<br/>就像刘也出现之前与之后，他的生活，像两个世界。<br/>大门的门铃叮咚作响，他重新走进去。一朵玫瑰要20块钱，是他们两个人一整天的生活费。可是白色的玫瑰花可真好看，像刘也一样好看。干净的，坦然的，仰头立在那里，不染纤尘。<br/>结账的时候，他摸光了兜里所有硬币，还差一块。扎高马尾的店员小姑娘笑眯眯的问他：“先生是要买花送给女朋友吗？差一块也没关系，我男朋友如果也像您这样浪漫就好了。”</p><p>天色已经全黑下来，他住的这栋老楼走廊里几乎没有灯，得用手机照着才能把钥匙插进锁眼里。可是他刚掏出钥匙来，门就打开了，他挂念的那个人，勾着他的脖子扑进他怀里。<br/>“身上怎么这么凉？外面很冷吗？”<br/>像是挂了一只无尾熊一样的回到暖和的屋里，刘也身上有种熟悉又温馨的味道，高嘉朗忍不住把脸埋进他的颈窝里深深呼吸。在领地意识上，人和动物没什么区别，依赖嗅觉是最安抚神经的方式。<br/>“哎，我的酸奶呢？”<br/>刘也仰头笑着看他，眼睛里像是有一闪一闪的星星，亮的高嘉朗头都要晕了，像是被蛊惑住了一样，捧着他的脸，吮住他的嘴唇，辗转缠绵间呼吸凌乱却趋于一致。高嘉朗从来没有对什么东西上瘾过，但他现在觉得，怎么亲都亲不够，这些吻像酒一样，又醉人，又会成瘾。<br/>一吻结束，还是刘也挣扎着才把两人分开。他噘着嘴，带点狡黠的看高嘉朗。<br/>“干嘛回来就亲我啊，是不是没给我买，心虚的？”<br/>高嘉朗就喜欢他这样，有点得意的耍小聪明的样子，于是趁机又吻了一下他的笔尖，从怀里掏出来那支白色的玫瑰。<br/>“送给你，喜欢吗？”</p><p>此时此刻，刘也的表情高嘉朗没有见到过。他眼睛里的笑意还未褪去，嘴巴却吃惊的微微张开，嘴唇抖动两下，像是想要说点什么，却不知道从何说起。<br/>有的时候高嘉朗会觉得跟刘也相处像是在玩一个游戏，总能解锁一些不同的剧情，获得神秘奖励。这很有趣很新鲜，让他永远都不想停下来。<br/>“怎么突然买花给我啊，又不是什么重要的日子……”刘也低着头小声说。他接过那支玫瑰，贴在胸口的位置。<br/>“路上看到的，觉得很配你，就买了。问你呢，喜不喜欢啊？”高嘉朗伸手想把他的脸抬起来，但刘也不依，所以只好放弃，改成揽着他的腰缩短两个人之间的距离。<br/>“喜欢。特别喜欢，谢谢你。”</p><p>他说喜欢。说这两个字说的真好听。在这一刻，高嘉朗觉得，无论刘也想要什么，只要他说喜欢，那他就算要去登天，也会去找来。</p><p>气氛特别好，高嘉朗晕晕乎乎的泡在幸福和玫瑰花的清香味道里。两个人耳鬓厮磨半晌，刘也突然抬头看他，脸色有点红，眼底里充满欲说还休的情愫。<br/>“送玫瑰花的时候，一般要说什么呀？”<br/>他眨眨眼睛问。他的眼睛会说话，期待的神色一览无余。<br/>“呃……”<br/>说什么……高嘉朗挠头，他被这个问题问住了。他没有送过别人花，没有过挖空心思讨人欢心，更没有时间和经历去研究这些事情，这对他来说，是一个盲区。</p><p>“不知道没事儿，那我教你。”他看着高嘉朗的眼睛，一字一顿的说：“你要说，‘刘也，我爱你’。”</p><p>在年幼的时候，人们似乎都很擅长说“爱”这个字。单音节，一个拼音，就构成这个汉字。上嘴皮碰下嘴皮，不用花费任何力气。可是后来，也只有到后来，才知道这是个多么复杂的承诺。<br/>就像现在，高嘉朗只觉得，这三个字，像是千斤重一样。<br/>他知道刘也和他不一样。刘也什么都没有做错。他被父亲连累，才掉进这个龙潭虎穴里。如果不是这样，他可能和同龄人一样，上学，实习，体体面面的工作，拥有一大群身份地位相当的朋友，然后娶妻生子，平安顺遂度过一生。他可以短暂的，自私的占有刘也，就在这一段时间里，幸福的像是一个最好的梦。可是总有一天，他得把他送走，送回应该属于他的那个世界里去。所以承诺没有意义，他可以很爱，可以爱到疯掉，但不能说出口。<br/>地下城见不得光，不该是刘也的归宿，他不允许自己，用一个承诺束缚住他的翅膀。<br/>他可以保护他，宠他，照顾他，唯独不能说爱他。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>刘也满怀期待：“你说呀，只要你说了，我就是你的，永远都不和你分开。”</p><p>永远都不分开。高嘉朗在心里默念这句话。<br/>那可真好啊，想想就觉得幸福。想想就觉得，吃再多苦，受再多罪，心里都是甜的。他怔怔的看着刘也，想把他说这句话时候的神态和语气永远记在心里。等到有一天，他失去了这束光的时候，可以在脑子里拿出来反复想想，支撑自己走过黑暗余生。<br/>最后，他依然没能说出来那三个字。</p><p>刘也像是自我安慰，也在安慰他一样的笑了笑，踮脚亲了一下他的脸颊。<br/>“没关系，你下次再说也行。别傻站着啦，快去做饭，我跟你一起，时间不多了，吃完还得赶紧去地下城呢。”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“高嘉朗跟我说他想重新打赌局赛的事了。”</p><p>刘也办公室的茶室里，陆思恒窝在红木椅子里，端起茶杯来抿了一口。<br/>“苦死了。怎么有人喜欢喝这种东西啊。”<br/>“荣诚集团薛总送来的龙井，据说一两就上千块，给你喝算是浪费了。你刚吃了糖，当然觉得苦。”<br/>“什么叫我喝就浪费？小爷跟你也是命换命的交情，一千块的茶我还喝不起啦？”</p><p>盖碗掀开，茶香扑鼻。刘也细长的手指头掂着盖子，眼皮不抬的陆思恒说话。<br/>“说高嘉朗的事。拳场是你在管，你怎么打算的？”<br/>“除非他打黑拳，不然我肯定不让他再上赌局。他的价你心里有数，玩这个的那些人都不傻，都会押他，一场要赔多少你不会知道吧？不然，按我上次说的添新玩法，打人看腻了，打老虎狮子什么的，总新鲜吧？”<br/>“不行，我不能拿高嘉朗的命开玩笑。不只是高嘉朗，谁都不行。兽斗的事以后不许再提，咱们做的是黑生意，但是底线还是要有。”</p><p>陆思恒挠头，他办事得力，刘也几乎不过问拳场的事，这是他第一次感受到社畜的压力。</p><p>“不然我就想个别的办法，他不是就是想多赚钱么，我给他加表演赛，提百分之十的抽成，这总可以了吧？”<br/>“也不行，他会起疑心。而且一旦别的拳手知道了，你稳定不住局面。到那时候如果非得我出场不可，就风险太大了。”<br/>“这也不行那也不行，黑拳他又不打，你说，怎么办？”</p><p>刘也十指交扣在一起，中指后面的第一个关节上还有一个小小的血痂。那是给高嘉朗洗衣服的时候，被牛仔裤的拉链划伤的。高嘉朗发现之后黑着脸打了两下他的屁股，然后牵着他的手在伤口上吻了又吻。<br/>“让他上赌局赛。有件事你去办，派人去各地拳场招点新人，要底子赶紧的，缺钱的，听话的。带回来之后我要亲自筛选训练，给他们高价来打比赛。”<br/>陆思恒听到这个结论目瞪口呆。刘也掌控地下城大局，但实际上，他并不精通拳场的事情。所以基于这个决定，说明他每天还要再花费额外的时间用于研究笼中斗。<br/>“你没病吧刘也？你这君王不早朝的劲儿，每天处理那么多高层事物都快来不及了，细枝末节你还管，你管的过来吗？”<br/>刘也放下杯子冲他笑笑：“多花点心思而已。”</p><p>嘴里的糖果被恶狠狠的咬碎，陆思恒咬牙切齿：“你这样下去，总有一天要在地下城和高嘉朗中间二选一的。”<br/>闻言，刘也正在倒茶的手抖了一下，淡绿色的茶汤溅在桌面上。他不动声色的用手指抹去，抬眼看陆思恒。<br/>“你信我，我有分寸。”<br/>陆思恒气结：“行，我信你，不过先说好了，你玩脱了我可不帮你擦屁股……”</p><p>此事定论，陆思恒又想起另一件事来。</p><p>“最近拳场和夜店都有生面孔走动，证件打扮都查不出来问题，但不是熟人带来的。我的人旁敲侧击问过几次，回答都很含糊，神色也不太对，我怀疑有问题。”<br/>“你觉得有可能是什么人派来的？”<br/>“条子？或者龙潭那边的人，也有可能是新势力。目前还说不定，我已经吩咐下去了让各个场子都盯紧，有眉目了跟你再跟你说。”<br/>“卧底不可能，他们受过专业训练，回答都是事先背好的不会含糊。而且警察咱们也打过交道，他们如果不信我，不至于到现在才派人来。龙潭倒是有可能，地下城这块肥肉，他们不是一天两天想吃了。你手下派几个人，要脸生的熟手，过去龙潭的场子里蹲住。至于是不是有新炉灶要起，吩咐下去各场子，整理一下人员流动，进出的人，资料都汇总到我这里来。”</p><p>陆思恒点点头，愁眉苦脸喝完杯子里的冷茶，抹抹嘴转身要走。<br/>“回来。”<br/>“还有啥事儿啊？你家高嘉朗马上就下班了，你再不出来不怕穿帮啊？”<br/>刘也摊开手掌伸过去，白皙的掌心戳到陆思恒面前。<br/>“那个可以给我了吧？”</p><p>陆思恒故意装作一头雾水：“什么啊……”</p><p>刘也挑挑眉，眼神冷了下来。<br/>“哎呀行了行了真是的，知道了，我锁前台柜子里了，给你拿去。小气劲儿的，又没说不给你……”<br/>目送这个念念叨叨的人离开，刘也想了想，拿起来手机拨了个电话。</p><p> </p><p>“喂？在哪儿呢？”<br/>“在店里啊，老板怎么想起来给我这儿打电话啊？”<br/>接电话的人声音清亮，但听起来年纪略长几岁，言语间声音拉的很长，颇有点慵懒魅惑的味道。<br/>“刚思恒跟我说，最近地下城有生面孔走动。”</p><p>听筒里的人突然正色额清了清嗓子，低声说“等我一下”，然后背景音的音乐声交谈声陡然变下，似乎是换了一个安静的地方。<br/>“你说，什么吩咐。”</p><p>“酒吧是人来人往最多的场子，哥你从夜店那调几个姑娘，只告诉她们要打听的问题，别跟他们说为什么。”<br/>“好，我知道，有消息我直接报到思恒那里去。”<br/>刘也“嗯”了一声不再说话。但在对面的人挂电话之前，他突然出声。<br/>“对了哥，还有一个事。我想问问你……想问问你有没有什么办法，能把花保持很长时间不会枯掉啊？”<br/>老板问这样的问题还是第一次，对面的人也是一愣：“啊？什么意思？”<br/>“就是……”刘也突然觉得不好意思，自己在下属心中冰山的形象在一刻仿佛一击即溃。<br/>“就是，我身边认识的人，只有你在谈恋爱，所以只有你有经验，我收到的花，想把它一直保存起来，要怎么做呢……”<br/> <br/>“谁来的电话？”<br/>演出结束的驻唱歌手背着吉他进了后台休息室。刚刚在打电话的酒吧主管人还握着手机愣在原地发呆。<br/>“是老板。具体的事我不能跟你说，但是他说……他收到了……花？”<br/>歌手笑了笑：“听你说，老板年纪也不大，人都有七情六欲，恋爱也挺正常的吧？我有个小兄弟，平常看着凶巴巴臭着脸的人，最近估计是也恋爱了，回我微信都靠缘分。”<br/>“那不一样，老板他……”<br/>主管人那张一向沉稳的脸上露出费解的神色。老板那样冷冰冰的人，恋爱会是什么样子呢？会是谁，爱上一个这样危险又让人捉摸不透的人呢？<br/>“行了，你是他的下属，又不是朋友，别瞎操心想那么多。今天几点打烊？你那把小提琴我找人修好了，一会取了给你送来，然后一起去吃宵夜？”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>高嘉朗牵着刘也回家，前脚踏进家门，后脚就被人从背后捂住了眼睛。熟悉的清亮声音从背后传来，压着他的耳朵响起。<br/>“先别开灯，我有个礼物要送给你。”</p><p>礼物？高嘉朗有点疑惑。刘也的收入全都用来抵债，他没有钱，也没有去过其他地方，每天徘徊在家和地下城之间，他的事，没自己不知道的，会是什么礼物呢？<br/>疑虑间，他突然感觉脖颈间被系上什么东西，然后隔着T恤，冰凉的金属片贴在胸口。</p><p>是他的牌子，那块用来换刘也的牌子。</p><p> </p><p>高嘉朗猛地回头，对上刘也笑眯眯的目光。</p><p>“我去找陆先生要来的。”</p><p>怎么可能，以陆思恒那样貔貅一般只进不出的性格，从他手里要来东西，谈何容易。高嘉朗半晌没有说话，他扣住刘也的手腕，狼一样锐利的目光盯着他的脸看，直到把人看的心虚，眼神躲闪起来。<br/>“怎……怎么了啊……你说这个项链对你很重要，我就帮你要回来了，你不开心吗？”</p><p>刘也闪烁其词，想要挣脱他的桎梏，逃离这个审讯一样的气氛。可是他挣扎了两下，怎么也抽不出来自己的手臂。<br/>“干什么呀……你把我抓疼了。我花了好多功夫才要回来的，早知道就不给你了。”</p><p>他言语间委屈的不得了，眼睛里也隐隐约约闪着泪水。高嘉朗呼吸一窒，却没有松手，而是扣着他的后脑勺，把他狠狠按在墙上。<br/>“你答应陆思恒什么了？”</p><p>屏息等待答案的时候，他觉得自己的血液几乎都要冷掉。陆思恒是性子多恶劣的人他心里有数，棉花糖一样又甜又软的一张小脸却满肚子坏水。他见过这位主管人整人时候的样子，多肮脏龌龊的手段都有。但这没有办法，在地下城这样的地方，想要站稳脚跟让人心服口服，这是情非得已的事情，他理解陆思恒的苦衷。可是这种理解里不包括任何关于刘也的事情。如果他真的威胁刘也做什么出格的事，他不敢保证自己可以冷静。</p><p>他把刘也上上下下摸了一遍，发现他没有受伤，心脏总算有一半落在地上。但骤然，他想起来那只剩一个最坏的可能性，关于夜店那边的，刘也不愿意做的那件事。<br/>想到这里，高嘉朗简直怒发冲冠。他牙关紧咬，一字一顿的说：“刘也，你答应他什么了？你最好一五一十的给我讲明白。”</p><p>刘也看起来像是吓到了，他嘴唇抖的厉害，眼睛也有点涣散。高嘉朗虽然没有承认过爱他，但对他一直温柔又包容，一句重话都没有说过。但现在，这个人浑身却散发着杀气腾腾的气场，握拳的手掌关节咔咔作响，仿佛下一秒钟，就会掐断自己，或者掐断陆思恒的脖子。<br/>“没，没什么啊，我就去求他，想把项链赎出来，然后直接抵进我爸爸欠的债里去……我说了陆先生人其实很好的，他说其实也不是真想要这个牌子，就是看你宝贝它，就借去玩玩。还说，既然我有诚意，那他就跟我做这个交换了……你别不信，陆先生真的没有那么坏……”<br/>他声音带着点哭腔，身体抖的厉害，像是拼命压抑着自己的眼泪，下一秒就会哭出来一样。<br/>高嘉朗听他说完，久久没有说话。半晌，他轻轻开口：“他让你抵了多久？”</p><p>“三年。”</p><p> </p><p>三年。<br/>高嘉朗闭了闭眼睛。扣着刘也的后脑抵住他的额头。<br/>三年。一块金属的牌子，没有生命也没有灵魂，冷冰冰的贴在胸口。就是因为自己说了很重要，就是因为递出去它的时候眼神流连了一会，就要刘也付出三年光阴，就要让自己的生命里唯一的奇迹，在这个肮脏污秽的地方，再多囚禁三年时光。<br/>可是刘也呢，他还讨好的笑着，问自己拿回牌子开不开心，还抖着声音说陆先生是个好人。高嘉朗只觉得心被撕的粉碎落在地上。<br/>“刘也啊，你要我怎么办……”<br/>他不会给刘也任何承诺，但在这一刻，他知道，再也没有任何一个人，能替代刘也在他心里的位置。就算总有分开的那天，他会把他完完整整的送回到光里，然后回到自己那个黑暗肮脏的栖身之地，一辈子靠着一点回忆过活。</p><p>“之前，它是我最重要的东西。我做了很多事情，都是为了守护它。”高嘉朗说。他把那个链子从自己身上取下来，戴到刘也脖子上。<br/>“但是现在，我有更重要的想要保护。我把它送给你，刘也，你要好好保管它。”</p><p>我把心交给你了，你一定要好好保管它。</p><p> <br/>刘也看起来像是被他这过于激烈的情绪转折给吓傻了，大脑当机，晕乎乎的站在原地，直到高嘉朗低下头来吻他，才如梦初醒，一把搂住高嘉朗的脖子，紧紧攀附在他身上，力气大的骨头几乎发出咯吱闷响。<br/>“吓死我了。”他把鼻子抵在高嘉朗的颈窝里，眼泪终于涌出来，打湿T恤一小片领子。<br/>“我以为你生气了，我怕你要赶我走。”</p><p>他像一直猫一样窝着，放软身体，拱来拱去的寻求安全感。高嘉朗没有发现自己笑的有多温柔，他的侧脸依偎着刘也的头发，宽大的手掌抚摸他的脊背，无声诉说爱意。<br/>“我爱你高嘉朗，你别不要我。我没有去处没有亲人，我只有你。你可以不爱我，但是别不要我。”</p><p>他说的委屈，鼻子一酸眼泪就哗啦哗啦往外淌，高嘉朗捏着他的下巴抬起他的脸来，含住他咸涩湿润的，沾着泪水的嘴唇。<br/>“刚刚凶了你，我给你道歉，你别怕我，以后我再也不这样了。”<br/>刘也破涕为笑：“我可没有怕你，你有多可怕？会吃了我吗？”<br/>高嘉朗伸手捏了捏他的鼻子：“那倒不会，我可能会打你的屁股。但是你要答应我，以后做什么事情都得跟我商量，不能自己去冒险。”</p><p>刘也点头如捣蒜：“知道了知道了。”话音刚落，他脸上突然闪现出一丝狡黠，眼睛也眯起来，踮脚凑到高嘉朗耳边用气声说话，热气喷在敏感的耳廓上，带起一阵阵战栗。<br/>“你把牌子送给我当礼物，那我，也给你一点回礼吧？”</p><p> <br/>高嘉朗的屋子里有一张旧沙发堆在角落。布面，软绵绵的，很适合窝在里面。说是一张，其实就是一个单人位。挤一挤勉强可以依偎着坐进去两个人。<br/>而现在，就在那张沙发上，他上衣被撩上去，坦露着结实的胸口和平整的腹肌。牛仔裤褪到脚踝上，健硕的大腿岔开，腿间蹲着一个人，埋头上上下下的做着让人脸红心跳的事。</p><p>刘也穿戴整齐，甚至连衬衣的扣子都没解开，整个人浑身上下散发着禁欲的味道，却在吞吐间发出模糊不清的暧昧呻吟。</p><p>他做的其实不太好，第一次做这种事难免不太熟练，也可能是高嘉朗太大，他的嘴又太小，总是免不了磕磕碰碰，不怎么顺畅。但炙热口腔的包裹和滑腻舌头时不时从敏感的顶端扫过，这种快感没有任何一个男人可以抵抗。更何况，他挑着那双魅惑的眼睛往上看，眼睛里有水光，还有坦露无疑的爱意。<br/>一个深喉，刘也缺乏技巧，呛的自己咳嗽起来。可是他依然含着没有松口，口腔震动带来蚀骨快感，高嘉朗难耐的闷哼出声，五指深深插进刘也的头发里却不敢用力，就那样虚虚的抓着，喘息着抱怨。</p><p>“你这是给我回礼还是来要我命的？”</p><p>刘也吐出嘴里硬热的东西，带着点歉意和委屈的小声嘟囔：“那凡事都有第一次嘛，以后我多练练就好了啊，我学东西很快的！”<br/>“你还想多练练？你以后……啊……”</p><p>话音未落，又被深深含了进去。刘也卖力讨好，粗糙的味蕾反复从顶端滑过，那双高嘉朗最喜欢的白皙手掌，也探上来在腹肌和大腿上反复逡巡，带起一阵阵酥麻。<br/>高嘉朗叹了口气，他放弃最后的挣扎，手伸进刘也的衬衣领子里抚摸他最敏感的锁骨，闭上眼睛仰起头，任凭快感洗礼自己的所有感官。<br/>“呃……再含进去一点，乖孩子，别碰到牙……”</p><p>快要高潮的时候，他想把自己抽出来，但是刘也不依，偏偏要动的更快，那两片好看的嘴唇包裹住顶端淘气的滑来滑去，还要伸着舌尖含含糊糊的说话。</p><p>“射到我嘴里，或者脸上都可以，我是你的，你想怎么样就怎么样。”<br/>虽然高嘉朗不会那么做，但这句话无疑击溃了他最后的自制力和身体防线。他结实有力的小臂突然发力，直接携着刘也的肩膀把他从地上拎起来，扯掉他的裤子，让他跨坐在自己身上，不顾他的惊叫和反抗，按着脖颈吻住，失控的几乎要夺走爱人的呼吸。<br/>坚硬的阴茎夹在白皙柔软的臀肉间反复摩擦，高潮来临的时候，窒息如同乘着雷电腾空而起，唇齿缠绵，吞掉对方所有呻吟。</p><p>从飘飘然不知何处的巅峰滑落，两个人都喘息着依偎在一起。高嘉朗恢复了一点清明。他射在的刘也大腿上，感觉到自己小腹也一片湿意。<br/>刘也趴在他怀里，懒懒的把自己埋进专属的胸口中，舒服的连一根手指头也不想动。<br/>“讨厌死你了，本来还想做一次呢，现在都没力气了。”<br/>“怎么还怪起来我了，不是你体力不行么？”<br/>手掌从衬衣下摆探进去，爱抚怀中的身体，所到之处一片滑腻柔软，高嘉朗爱不释手。<br/>“就怪你，都怪你，罚你抱我去洗澡好了。”</p><p>这哪里是罚，这是高嘉朗最愿意做的事情。他给大大咧咧光着身子站起来，抱着像无尾熊一样盘在身上的刘也，走到浴室里去。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>清晨，高嘉朗睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是刘也光着身子趴在窗台上，看那支插在啤酒瓶里的白玫瑰花。初秋的晨阳斜照在他脸上，还有他胸口垂着的那块银色的金属牌子上，美好的像一幅油画。<br/>刘也看的很认真，似乎没有注意到身边的人已经醒来。于是高嘉朗蹭过去，从身后把他抱在怀里。</p><p>“在看什么？”</p><p>刘也偏头亲了一口他的脸颊，重心向后依偎进他怀中。<br/>“看你送我的花，好像有一点要蔫了。”</p><p>高嘉朗顺着他的目光看去，确实，最外层的一片花瓣已经蜷曲泛黄，不像刚刚插进瓶子里的时候那样直挺光滑了。<br/>“花都是会蔫的，不用伤脑筋，你喜欢，下次我再送你就好。”<br/>刘也伸出手去，轻轻触碰了一下那片花瓣，像是极珍惜极呵护的样子。<br/>“我打听了一个办法，可以把它做成干花，用一根丝带把它吊起来，系在通风的地方，然后每天用吹风机吹一吹，过一段时间他就会脱水，然后永远保持那个样子。”</p><p>他说的兴奋，眉飞色舞的比划。但高嘉朗根本没有在听，他只觉得他神采飞扬的得意样子很可爱，于是便醉心于亲吻刘也的肩膀。</p><p>可是刘也抽出来那之花，从他怀里离开。<br/>“家里有丝带或者绳子之类的东西吗？我现在就去把它挂起来！”</p><p>高嘉朗看着刘也胡乱套上一件他的半袖T恤，慌慌张张的厕所翻抽屉找工具，便宠溺的摇头笑了笑，裸着身子下床，收拾昨天的残局——扔了一地的衣服。刘也昨天穿了件白衬衣，万一粘上什么恐怕不好洗。</p><p>他捡起那件团在地上的衣服，展开来想看看清洗难度，却意外的，在衣角发现了一小块不一般的痕迹。</p><p>一块淡茶色的水渍。</p><p>高嘉朗心生疑惑，鬼使神差的，他把这件衣服贴在鼻子上闻了闻。<br/>没有清洁打扫时候要用的消毒水味，也没有储藏间特殊的檀香味道，甚至没有做体力工作后最应该有的汗味。而是，有一种不该出现在刘也身上的味道。</p><p>茶，是茶水的味道。</p><p>地下城是追求刺激的地方，到处都是酒和汽水，它们堆积在拳场，夜店，酒吧的各个角落。<br/>但没有茶，地下城的所有营业场所，从来没有出现过茶。<br/>他眉头紧皱，手里紧紧握着那件衬衣，几乎要把它抓破。半晌，高嘉朗打开手机，悄无声息的下滑，点开一个对话框。</p><p>“远哥，帮我查一个人。”<br/> </p><p> </p><p>歌手昨天散了场，凌晨三点才睡下，却被手机提示音无情的吵醒了。枕在他肩膀上的人也同时醒来，揉揉眼睛骂了句脏话，然后问他：“是谁啊？”<br/>“昨天我跟你说的那个小兄弟，突然让我帮他查个人。”</p><p>“叫什么名字？我认识的人多，帮你打听打听。”酒吧的主管人翻了个身趴在歌手身上，白皙的肩膀从被单里露出来，声音带着清晨的诱惑低哑。”<br/>“叫刘也。听起来像是个男孩子。”</p><p>歌手吻他的锁骨，把他塞回被子里去。</p><p>“刘也？不认识，是地下城的人吗？”<br/>他挣扎着起身，依偎在歌手的肩膀上。却在看到微信里高嘉朗发过来的那张照片的时候，惊的眼睛瞪大，头发都要立了起来。</p><p>“！！！你朋友，要打听的，是他？？？？”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得，你能打过他吗？”</p><p>逼仄的小出租屋里只有一张铁架子上下铺，一张木桌和一台旧电视。十七岁的陆思恒仰头喝了一口啤酒，仰仰下巴，指了指电视里那个人。他嘴角还有一块淤青，碰着易拉罐凹凸不平的缺口，疼的龇牙咧嘴的吸气。<br/>电视机很破，信号也不太好，一个屏幕半屏雪花，几乎连人脸都看不清。刘也漫不经心的给自己包扎肘关节上的扭伤，连眼皮都没抬一下。</p><p>“花拳绣腿。打这种专业比赛的都是空有个架子，连血都没见过，怎么打？”<br/>陆思恒却有点着迷了，他看着电视机里的人灵活的左右走位，不断突破对手弱点，寻找机会一击致命。<br/>“他打的真的很好，跟你打不见准会输。”</p><p>刘也终于抬起头来，他看着电视里那个刚刚被陆思恒夸过的选手，被裁判举起右手，大声喊出名字。<br/>“全国世锦赛，最后一个入围决赛圈的选手，高家宁！”<br/>欢呼声和掌声不绝于耳，刘也不屑的牵了牵嘴角，拿起遥控器，关掉了电视。</p><p> </p><p> -------------------------------------------------------------<br/> </p><p> </p><p>今天这是高嘉朗第一次骗刘也。</p><p>他说他今天晚上有训练，要凌晨一点才能结束。但其实，十二点刚过十分，就从拳场背后的小路摸黑出来，往酒吧的方向去。</p><p>这条小巷昏暗的藏污纳垢，有人醉倒在一边，扶着墙挣扎在自己的呕吐物里。有人借着杂物堆的掩映偷情，瘾糜的呻吟和咒骂窸窸窣窣传来。<br/>高嘉朗目不斜视的低着头。他从来不关心地下城里的任何事，在刘也出现以前，除了陆思恒每天都会搭几句话以外，他大概只和酒吧那个叫张远的驻唱歌手算是熟悉。张远年长他几岁，机缘巧合熟识以后，一直像是哥哥一样照顾他。高嘉朗挺信任他的，地下城就像个萎缩的小社会，一个人总归是站不住。所以谁对他好，他也会对谁好，也算是人的一种自我保护机制。</p><p>他知道张远在和他打工的那家酒吧的老板恋爱，果然，一进酒吧门，就见卡座里两个腻腻歪歪依偎在一起的人。</p><p>“阿朗，这里。”</p><p>张远冲他招招手，示意他过来坐。凌晨一点，赌场和拳场的观众开始往酒吧夜店流动，现在是这里最热闹的时刻，整个空间烟雾缭绕酒气弥漫，人们和不认识的人随意搭讪，捕捉今晚共度欢愉的猎物。<br/>高嘉朗走过去时候，挡开了两个凑上来的姑娘，还有一个穿渔网衬衣的男孩。他有点拘束，因为实在不常来这样的地方。</p><p>他坐在卡座的一角，看着张远和他的情人黏黏糊糊咬耳朵。突然就想起来刘也，想起来他做饭的时候，刘也从后面抱过来，把小小的脸依偎在他背上，随着他翻动勺子的频率轻轻晃动身体。<br/>张远的声音打断高嘉朗的遐想。一个文件夹被推到他面前，打开之后，是密密麻麻的文字，还有一张刘也的证件照照片。</p><p>照片上的男孩看起来之后十几岁，头发比现在要短一些，薄薄的嘴唇笑出好看的弧度，露出一对可爱的兔牙。<br/>高嘉朗也忍不住抿了抿嘴角。他用大拇指抚摸照片上刘也的脸，觉得怎么看也看不够。那一瞬间，不管什么结果，他都不想翻开这个文件夹的任何一页，但他想要这张照片，他想收藏任何一个见过的，或者错过了的刘也。</p><p>他突然不想知道了，什么都不想知道。他想离开这个让人眼花缭乱的地方，去找刘也，去牵他的手，去吻他，然后一起回家去。</p><p>“我帮你查了你说这个刘也。他的履历除了很惨以外没有任何问题。”<br/>张远把手里的威士忌朝高嘉朗推了推，示意他回神听自己说话。<br/>“刘也，24岁，本地人。早年丧母，父亲黄赌毒都沾还有案底，而且对他不好，所以他从小就遭受家暴。后来父亲不堪债务自杀离世，债主就找到他头上，逼他替父还钱。”<br/>听到这里，高嘉朗舒了口气。这和刘也跟他说的，他了解的，并没有什么出入，可能真的是自己多心了。<br/>他端起威士忌喝了一口，清凉的酒液顺着喉咙流进身体里，头脑也跟着清醒了一些。</p><p>“但是。”</p><p>张远的声音突然变得严肃起来。他四处张望了一下，见所有人的注意力都集中在舞台中心扭动的舞娘身上，才压低声音，凑过来说话。<br/>“但是我发现有一个很奇怪的地方。”</p><p>他翻看资料，指给高嘉朗看。<br/>“你看，我能找到的他的所有公开履历，都没有时间。没有任何一个年份来证明，他身上发生这些事的时候，他到底是几岁。你不觉得奇怪吗？”<br/>几岁？<br/>高嘉朗皱了眉头。他记得刘也说过，母亲去世很早，父亲自杀以后，他就被陆思恒的人带到了底下城。<br/>“他的事我清楚一些，跟资料里的差不多都能对上……”</p><p>张远摇了摇头：“阿朗，我去托人打听了，刘也的父亲，在他十三岁那年就死了。我也去查了他资料里显示的那个大学，大学确实有叫这个名字的学生，但跟他可不是同一张脸。他来地下城，绝对不是最近的事。”<br/>十三岁。<br/>高嘉朗看过刘也的证件，年龄是没有办法撒谎的，如果年龄属实，那也就是说，至少，在他出现在地下城拳场的原因上，刘也撒谎了。是他自己，或者其他什么人，给他伪造了证件，人为的，凭空制造出来一场，让高嘉朗以为是神明眷顾的相遇骗局。</p><p>“阿朗，你好好想想，你有没有什么仇家？会不会是派来害你的？你怎么这么傻呢，地下城遇见的人，可以随便就带到家里去吗……”</p><p>高嘉朗无言以对。他愣愣的看着证件照上，刘也那张笑的一脸阳光的面孔。该是有多好的演技，才能把爱慕演到这样深情呢？那双紧紧抓着，睡梦中也不愿意放开的手，那些眼底惊喜的，快乐的，闪闪发光的星星，那句魔咒一样，在高潮失神的时候，脱口而出的爱语，都是假的吗？</p><p>刘也想得到什么呢。<br/>他用短暂的时间，在大脑里翻来覆去的回忆相处的这段日子里刘也的所有举动，在那些回忆里，刘也只堂而皇之的索要过一件东西，他只求过高嘉朗爱他。<br/>可是现在，自己已经爱上他了，到这个地步，才知道，一切都是假象吗？<br/>想不明白，所有问题都很矛盾。他心烦意乱的把杯中酒一饮而尽，然后痛苦的撑住额头。</p><p>张远站起来，走到高嘉朗旁边拍拍他的脊背，背上放在一边的自己的吉他。<br/>“我马上还有两首歌要唱，你自己静一静，好好想想吧。”</p><p>觥筹交错，他听见张远低沉柔和的声音传来。那是一首粤语歌，嘴唇贴着话筒呢喃，整个酒吧都安静下来，人们听他，像在耳畔私语一般，讲述故事里的暧昧情愫。</p><p> <br/>【当天身体贴近，深深爱那用问<br/>假使心声听到你会否舍弃告别埋没我心<br/>深刻的教训，仿佛对你没恨<br/>怎么偷泣到凌晨难就寝】</p><p> <br/>穿着酒红色丝绒衬衫的酒吧主管人打了个响指，服务生递上一杯酒。</p><p>“HennessyXO，很贵的，下血本请你喝一杯。”<br/>高嘉朗送到唇边抿了一口。他尝不出来是什么味道，也不知道这些花花绿绿的洋酒有什么不同。只觉得苦涩难当，送进喉咙里热辣辣的，像是要把喉管划开一样。</p><p>“他唱的真好，是不是？”</p><p>主管人托着腮，眼睛迷离的看着小舞台上唱歌的情人，目光痴情又狂热，露骨的让人心悸。</p><p>“遇见他之前，我本来以为我这辈子就要这样过了，迎来送往，陪酒陪笑，活一天算一天，等到哪天死了，就一把土埋了，没念想也没什么可怕的。”<br/>他好像不太在意对面的人是否在听，自顾自的抬手往后捋了一下半长的头发，把几缕发丝卡在耳后。然后冲着远处一曲唱毕的张远送上一个飞吻，才慢悠悠的继续跟高嘉朗讲话。<br/>“后来我就遇见他了，我爱他，他也爱我，是特别好的事儿对不对？但是你猜怎么着，我这辈子还是要这样过，还是活一天算一天。人啊，就是容易想的太多。你把往后的事儿都安排好了，但说不定明天就要死的。倒不如……”</p><p>他举起自己的杯子，伸到高嘉朗面前，跟他的酒杯碰了一下，然后举起来晃了晃，抬头一饮而尽。<br/>“倒不如爱一天就是一天，只活在相爱的那一天里。这是地下城，每个人都只能活一天。”</p><p>高嘉朗突然抬头看他，像是如梦初醒的样子。</p><p>主管人笑了，他光洁的手指头夹住高嘉朗的下巴，轻佻又温柔的伏在他耳边说话。一阵浓艳的香水味传来，高嘉朗尴尬的偏开了头。<br/>“我知道你听明白了，快去吧，你的小情人在门口站着呢，那眼神，跟要吃了我一样。”</p><p>高嘉朗心中一惊，蓦然回头，果真看见刘也抱着自己的双肩背，可怜巴巴的戳在大门旁边，隔着这么远的距离也能看见眼睛里的水光和委屈，想必是把刚刚主管人故意做的那些事情，看了个一清二楚。<br/>目光交汇，刘也伤心欲绝的看了他最后一眼，然后扭头就走。<br/>那个眼神，高嘉朗从来都没有见到。他也从来都不知道，有人可以只用一双眼睛，就让他疼的撕心裂肺，败的一塌糊涂。</p><p>他慌张追上去的时候，撞了那个看好戏的主管人一下，但对方并不恼，却摇头笑了笑，然后朝着空中拍了两下手掌：“今天高兴，晚上的酒，我请！”</p><p>众人欢呼尖叫，淹没了高嘉朗离开时玻璃门碰撞发出的巨响。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>从地下城出来，刘也像是没头苍蝇一样在前面走路。这不是回家的方向，他肯定也不知道自己要去哪里。但他走的很急很快，目不斜视，闯了两个红灯，还有几次差点撞到路旁的树上。<br/>高嘉朗心惊胆战的后面跟着，不敢出声叫他，又不敢离得太远，眼睛紧紧盯着他的后背，像是在赛场上一样认真，几乎要盯出洞来，时刻准备着发生意外的时候能及时把刘也解救出来。</p><p>这样走了很久，刘也误打误撞的进了一个公园里，天太黑，他又不熟悉环境，就开始在原地打转，怎么也走不出去，最后干脆放弃，一屁股坐在花池旁的马路牙子上，抱着自己的膝盖，把脸深深埋了进去。</p><p>这个鸵鸟一样的举动有点可爱，高嘉朗看着他后颈那里不服帖的几缕发尾，眼神温柔起来，嘴角也含上笑意。<br/>怎么回事呢？明明是自己有一堆问题要问，明明刚刚什么都没有发生，被刘也这样一气一逃，自己竟然莫名的心虚起来，那些问题，都转化成了哄人的话，迫不及待的想说给他听。</p><p>“你这是又做什么啊，快起来，已经秋天了，地上太凉。”</p><p>他伸出手去摸刘也的后脑勺，没想到，对方像一只炸毛的猫一样，一个激灵躲开，头都没有抬起来。<br/>“你跟着我干什么？你快走吧我不想见你。”</p><p>刘也闷声闷气的说，他本来就瘦的身上二两肉都没有，缩成一团更小的可怜，一弯腰就能把他整个人都抱起来。高嘉朗知道他力气小的连罐头盖子都拧不开，自然也挣脱不掉，于是开始思考谈不妥就直接把人一把端走的可能性。</p><p>“行，不想见我我就走了，你自己呆在这里吧。”</p><p>许久没有声音。刘也以为他真的走了，惊慌失措的抬头，却看见高嘉朗双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，好整以暇的低头看他。<br/>“要走就赶紧走。”</p><p>刘也吸吸鼻子嘟囔，转身避开眼睛。<br/>“我现在已经知道你为什么不爱我了。”</p><p>高嘉朗心中一惊，难道他已经知道自己在查他的事情了吗？如果他真的是别人派来的另有目的还好，如果不是，如果是自己多心了，被他知道他该有多伤心呢？刘也虽然对他百般讨好，但总归是个很有点傲气的人，受了冤枉，会不会就这样头也不回的离开，再也不回来了呢？<br/>然而他还没有做好心理准备，刘也就开了口，而且这一开口就是语出惊人。</p><p>“因为你根本就不喜欢我这样的！”</p><p>“什么？”<br/>高嘉朗几乎要气笑了，他真的摸不透刘也的脑回路。眼前这个人，还有那么多说不通的事儿瞒着自己，却开始挥着爪子指责起别人来了。</p><p>“我幼稚，无趣，也不好看，反正就是白开水一样，喝两口就腻了，一点都不像刚刚跟你在一起的那个人对吧？可是你喜欢那样的你可以告诉我啊，我会学，我可以变成那样的，干嘛要骗我？我还一直在拳场等你呢，等你一起回家，结果呢，你早就去会情人去了……我像个傻瓜一样，我……”</p><p>他东一句西一句抱怨，说到最后，“噌”的从地上站了起来，眼眶通红，头发也凌乱的黏在额头上，声音哽咽着发抖，要多狼狈有多狼狈。一阵凉风吹来，他的肩膀颤了颤，手下意识的缩到卫衣袖子里去。<br/>高嘉朗解开自己的夹克拉链，伸手去揽他的腰，把他抱进怀里。<br/>重新拥住心爱的人，皮肤贴着皮肤，身体温暖身体。高嘉朗幸福的眯起眼睛来，低下脸去埋进他的颈窝。刘也的味道很好闻，是自然的体香，混杂沐浴乳的味道。他今天应该是去了储藏间，还带着一点地下室的湿润尘土气息。这些味道，跟地下城的任何一个人都不一样，像是一针安定剂，让高嘉朗头脑清醒。</p><p>只要刘也解释，不管解释什么，他都信。哪怕他真是有人派来害自己的，他也心甘情愿。</p><p>但是刘也一把推开他，瞪着一双通红的眼睛，有种破釜沉舟的气势。</p><p>“既然我做什么你都不会爱我，那我现在就把真相都告诉你。你骗我了其实我也骗了你，所以今天就把事情了解了，说完我就走，以后再也不纠缠。”<br/>高嘉朗还维持着刚刚抱住他的那个姿势，屏息以待他要说什么惊天动地的话。<br/>“我是地下城里的人。”刘也像是下了很大决心一样，深吸两口气，还是说了出来。<br/>“我骗了你，我不是见到你的那天刚到地下城来的。我替上面的人办事。陆思恒的账不干净，还私下见过别的势力的人。他们怀疑他有私心，所以给我编了个身份，让我进到拳场里去，盯住他的一举一动。”</p><p>这件事高嘉朗有所耳闻。陆思恒手下的拳场和夜店是地下城所有产业里运行最好的。但，历史上所有功绩过高的下属都没有什么好下场，而他本人又不是什么低调的人。所以地下城早有传闻，说老板看不惯陆思恒一手遮天，迟早要收拾了他。<br/>细想之下，刘也确实在故意接近陆思恒，也不止一次的探过自己对于陆思恒的口风。所以行踪不定也是顺理成章的事情，这事确实不能对任何人讲。</p><p>“本来计划很顺利，陆思恒的人找到我，把我带到拳场，按计划我要输了那场比赛，然后被他安排到夜店去，这样他就不会再细查我，实际上他真的没有怀疑，但是唯一出现的意外就是……”</p><p>“是遇见了我，我打破了你的计划。”</p><p>刘也好像突然冷静下来，他抬头看着高嘉朗，眼睛里半是悲伤，半是迷恋。</p><p>“不对，那不算是意外，那只能是一种突发情况。真正的意外是……”<br/>他眨了一下眼睛，一滴眼泪顺着睫毛滴下来，低落在他唇角。</p><p>“真正的意外是我爱上你了。”</p><p>在所有的感情里，任何都可以伪装。哭就可以伪装伤心，笑就可以伪装喜悦。咒骂伪装愤怒，撕打伪装愤恨。<br/>只有爱不能伪装。要用怎么样的动作和表情，才能伪装情深至此呢，才能让眼，口，心，浑身上下的每一个细胞，都叫嚣着欢喜？<br/>不可能，世界上最好的艺术家，也不能演到这个地步。</p><p>高嘉朗重新把他抱进怀里，力气大的手臂上青筋暴起。刘也在挣扎，双手握拳捶打他的后背，腿脚又踢又踹，发出小动物一样低沉的嘶吼。<br/>他真的用了蛮力，踢打之下竟然有点痛。但对高嘉朗来说，这是他痛得最心甘情愿的时刻。<br/>“乖，你安静点，听我说。”<br/>他吻着刘也敏感的耳朵。果然，怀里被暗算了的人一下就软了身体，倚在他怀里愤愤不平的磨牙。</p><p>“你看到的那个人，是酒吧的主管，就像陆思恒是拳场的主管一样。”<br/>刘也安静下来，额头抵着他的肩膀喘气。高嘉朗像是哄孩子一样拍着他的脊背，安抚他折腾了一晚上摇摇欲坠的神经。<br/>“他是我一个哥们的男朋友，今天我去找我哥们，就是想查查你的事，你就像是一个谜一样的从天而降，好多事我想不通，又怕你多想不敢问你，只好请他帮忙。可是没有查到太多东西。但是你肯都告诉我，我真的很高兴。”</p><p>刘也把自己更深的埋进他怀里去，手也搂上的腰，又恢复成高嘉朗最喜欢的，那个乖巧安静的依赖他的样子。<br/>“其实，我一直不敢跟你说太多，是怕你知道了会不喜欢我。”</p><p>怎么会不喜欢呢？高嘉朗低低笑了起来。</p><p>曾经，他不敢放任自己爱刘也，很大程度上是因为他觉得刘也来到地下城是走投无路的选择。而现在，他们变成了平等的。他记得第一次和刘也做爱的时候，不止一次的怀疑自己会下地狱。而真相大白之后，他们本就都从地狱中来，互相拥抱取暖，是多么顺理成章的事。<br/>他爱刘也的个性，爱他的大脑，他的心，他的身体，这些都不是假的，都不会骗人，这就够了。<br/>地下城是个错误的地方，但错在它的建造者，刘也和他，都只是其中一个小小零件而已，可有可无，所以为什么不能像平常人那样享受爱情呢？</p><p>高嘉朗想对他说那句他一直想听的话。但现在在这样一个小破公园里，也没有玫瑰花，实在不适合告白。他暗自在心中有了一个期待，为了这个期待可能要攒很久的钱，用上很大的耐性。可他不心急，他有的是时间。</p><p>但亲吻不能吝啬，于是此时此刻，在月光迷离的街心公园里，他吻自己的爱人。<br/>从额头到鼻尖再到嘴唇，每一下都虔诚而热情。<br/>刘也一开始还有点生气，木头一样的任他亲吻不做任何回应。但禁不住爱人熟悉气息的环绕，还有富有技巧的唇舌挑逗，终于闭上眼睛，嘴唇轻启，任由高嘉朗滑了进去，捧着他的脸，里里外外的亲个过瘾。</p><p>“我今天特别伤心……”刘也吮着他的舌尖，含糊的小声呢喃。<br/>“我知道，对不起，你想打我两下，还是骂我几句，都行。”<br/>“我舍不得啊……”<br/>高嘉朗笑了，他捏捏刘也的脸颊，又亲亲他的鼻子，最后脸贴着脸的靠在一起，像是喜欢到不知道怎么样才好，只想离得近一点更近一点，想融到一起去。<br/>“但是刘也，我得纠正你一个错误。”<br/>“什么啊？”</p><p>他抬头看高嘉朗，看见他含笑的眼睛。他的嘴巴不说爱，但是爱争先恐后的从眼睛里冒出来。</p><p>“你得知道，你很有趣，很可爱，你有的时候是很幼稚，但是我特别喜欢。还有，你是世界上最好看的人，没有人比得上你。”</p><p>破天荒的，刘也这样可以面不改色做口活儿的人，这时候却从脖颈到脸颊一路红了上去。他慌慌张张的抬手捂住高嘉朗的眼睛，不让他看自己的窘迫神色，然后踮脚在他下巴上不轻不重的咬了一口。<br/>“哎呀你这个人……你这个人真是的！赶快回家，风吹的我好冷……”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>第二天的清晨，酒吧的主管人又被手机铃声吵醒。不过今天，响的是他自己的手机。</p><p>他轻轻移开情人搭在腰上的手臂，蹑手蹑脚的下床去。<br/>“老板，什么事，您说。”</p><p>对面传来刘也清晨有点沙哑的声音：“哥，昨天的事，谢谢你。”<br/>主管揉了揉还在发痛的太阳穴，努力让自己听起来清醒一些。<br/>“您吩咐的事儿我当然尽力做好。但是老板，您原谅我说话直，这么做，有点过了吧？”</p><p>半晌，刘也都没有说话。主管握着他的手机，对面只传来清晰可见的呼吸声。时间太久，当他要出声提醒的时候，刘也才悠悠开口。</p><p>“我知道自己过了。但是我没办法。哥，我没有办法。我会什么呢？我想来想去这些年自己也只会用拳头，或者用点计谋。地下城是我和阿恒骗出来和打出来的，这句话一点错都没有。”<br/>主管人没有听过老板这样沧桑无力的声音。他突然有点怪自己失言，唐突的提了这件事。但是老板会这样说，真的是出乎他的意料。能够平地而起这样大的一做产业，要付出怎样的头脑和心血，他虽没有跟着一路走来，却也略知一二。</p><p>“老板您这话说的就太自谦了，能让我佩服的人不多，您是第一个。”<br/>“哥，今天既然你提了，我就跟你说说心里话。我想不到怎么样才能让他爱我。我能打他一顿吗？把他囚在我办公室里，逼他爱我，那他宁愿死，也不会松口。直接用老板的身份把他留在身边吗，他会很痛苦，我也不屑于用这个身份这样做。”<br/>刘也的声音很轻很小，有的时候几乎是气音，断断续续的，像是一个普通年轻人，讲述自己缠绵悱恻的爱情故事。<br/>“所以哥，我只能想到这一个办法。但我现在，发现自己已经收不住了。我为了隐藏这个谎言，就必须用一个又一个的谎言去弥补。”</p><p>“老板，我能问您一个问题吗？”主管人打断他：“我想问您，有没有什么事，你对他没有撒谎？”<br/>“有。”<br/>刘也不假思索的回答了这个问题。</p><p>“第一，我真的叫刘也。第二，我面对他的样子，就是我真实的样子。第三，我是真的爱他。”<br/>听到这里，主管人有点费解。如果是这样的话，那是不是反而说明，刘也在成为老板的时候，才是戴上了一张可以唬人的，坚不可摧的面具呢？而骨子里，他不过是一个没有被爱过的，普通男孩而已。<br/>“我懂了。”主管人点燃一根烟放在唇边吸了一口。烟雾吐出来的时候，他看见爱人刚刚醒来，顶着一头鸡窝一样的发型揉眼睛。<br/>“老板，我知道您是个不会轻易放弃的人，既然已经开始了，就没办法停下。但其实昨天的事情是开了一个好头，至少，你开始让他一点点的接受你和地下城的联系。说不好听点，这也算是温水煮青蛙，希望您有一天，可以不用再依靠谎言面对他吧。”</p><p>“好。我会让那天快点来的。哥，这么早打扰你了，谢谢你。”</p><p>主管人差点要笑了出来。他突然意识到，自己可能是整个地下城里，除了高嘉朗和陆思恒以外，听老板说谢谢听得最多的人。</p><p>“谢什么，你一直叫我哥，咱们之间，就没有这些讲究。不过，这么早，您给我打电话，不会被高嘉朗听到吗？”</p><p>说到这个，刘也的声音好像轻快起来：“不会，他还在睡呢，我出来给他买点东西吃。他总是喜欢偷懒不吃早饭，但是真的对身体挺不好的，喝口粥也行，总好过不吃……”<br/>挂了这个充满甜蜜恋爱气氛的电话，主管人被腻的再次怀疑人生。恋爱啊真是个神奇的东西，能让人变得更像自己又更不像自己。<br/>他想了想，掐了手里额烟，随手披了件外套，踢着拖鞋就往门口走，歌手在茫然看着他：“大早晨起来的，你这是干嘛去？不困啊？”<br/>他回头笑了笑，应该笑的挺好看的，因为他明显的看见，爱人眼神直勾勾的咽了口口水。</p><p>“给你买点吃的去，不吃早饭对身体不好。”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>刘也蹑手蹑脚的轻轻开门，发现高嘉朗还睡在床上没有醒。他把手里的小笼包和小米粥放在小茶几上，然后趴在床边，下巴抵在自己手背上，端详爱人沉睡的侧脸。<br/>高嘉朗的鼻梁挺括，嘴唇很薄，瘦削锋利的下颌线给人一种很凶的压迫感。但他眼睛和眉毛的形状又有点孩子气，添了些桀骜不驯的神采。再往下看，就是裸露的小麦色胸口。肌肉结实，皮肤光滑，在清晨带着点丁达尔效应的阳光下，几乎闪烁着光芒。<br/>像是完美的古希腊雕塑，或者昂贵的水彩画像。刘也无声的咧开嘴笑起来，然后偷偷伸出一根手指，沿着他的鼻梁骨一路向下滑去，想往伸进被子里，探索一下还未春光乍泄的领域。</p><p>然而，刚刚触到嘴唇，手就被捉住。高嘉朗眼睛都没有睁开，手揽上他的腰一个用力，带着刘也整个人仰面翻到床上，乱七八糟的裹着被单压了上去。</p><p>“你装睡啊！”他毫无威慑力的反抗。<br/>“你一进屋我就醒了。”<br/>高嘉朗俯身用鼻子轻触他的耳朵。<br/>“我已经很轻了，你怎么还能听见呢？”<br/>“多轻也会有声音的，就像在拳场上，对方的拳头打过来都会有风声，我听那个声音，不用睁眼也能知道方位。”<br/>刘也瞪大眼睛：“真的？这么神吗？”<br/>他眼珠一转，软绵绵的拳头朝高嘉朗脸上挥去，然而毫不意外的，连鼻尖都没碰到，拳头就被对方握在手里，牵到唇边吻了一下。<br/>“算了算了不跟你玩了，没意思。”<br/>刘也佯装生气，扭身挣扎想要下床，但只隔着两层薄薄的裤子布料，他感觉高嘉朗在打闹摩擦间勃起了，正硬热的抵在自己小腹上。<br/>“你要先吃早饭，还是先吃我？”<br/>“唔那我先吃早饭，早饭是你辛辛苦苦买回来的，放凉了就白跑一趟了。至于你，我什么时候想吃不是都能吃吗？吃饱了再收拾你。”<br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>“出拳不够快，再来。”</p><p>晚上十一点钟，昏暗的私人训练室里，刘也一边缠手腕上有点松开的护腕，一边居高临下的看着累到蹲在对面喘息的年轻男孩。<br/>陆思恒办事很有效率，几天之后就带来了三个新人。挑挑捡捡之后，就剩下这个最老实也最有天赋，刘也很满意，要亲自训练他，以便能更快的和高嘉朗去打赌局赛。<br/>“第一回合，你要先要接他两拳，第三拳的时候可以开始反击，我会教你怎么做才能跟他对峙，输的更有悬念。”</p><p>男孩听了这话，突然咬紧牙关，眼神也凌厉起来，从地上暴起扑向刘也。电光火石间，刘也灵活的向一侧躲闪，瞅准时机迅速摆拳，一招即中对方的腹部。这拳大概用了七成力气，男孩闷哼一声，单膝跪倒在地。<br/>“我不明白……”男孩咳嗽着断断续续的说：“您让陆先生花高价找我来，就是为了让我输的吗？”</p><p>刘也摇摇头：“不，你其实打的很好，比拳场大多数选手都要好。甚至如果我再教你一段时间，你完全可能打赢Lang。但是你记住……”<br/>他走过去，双手抱在胸前，俯身看地上蹲着的人，像是在看蝼蚁，看一个无关紧要的物件。</p><p>“你记住，我会给你你想要的，荣誉，地位，钱。在地下城的拳场，你想要什么就有什么，但是，你也得知道你能来这里，仅仅是因为Lang。”<br/>“如果将来……”男孩还在挣扎：“如果将来我能比Lang做的更好的呢？”</p><p>地下城的老板眼神暗了暗。他蹲下来，视线与男孩平齐，扣着他的脖子，淡漠的开口，声音却凉意森森。<br/>“这里是地下城，不是小学教室，没人跟你谈梦想。”</p><p>他站起来，站在白炽灯正下面。光线和阴影在他身后形成一个包裹住身体的光圈。男孩看见他工字背心包裹的纤瘦腰线，还有闪着汗水光泽的白皙皮肤，瘦削而有力，像是一柄利剑，闪着寒光的剑锋。<br/>“记得我跟你说的话吗。”刘也问他。声音回荡在空旷的训练室里，带起肃杀的回音。<br/>男孩想起躺在病床上的植物人母亲，还有一双在读书的弟妹，终于低下头去。<br/>“记得。第一，我没有见过您，不知道您是谁。第二，我要全力以赴跟Lang打比赛，但是只能输，不能赢。第三，除了您的命令，我不听任何人的话。”<br/>“说得好。”<br/>刘也把手扣在他头上揉了两下，然后把他从地上拉起来。<br/>“你是个聪明孩子，应该也知道，尊严不能让人过上好日子，但是钱可以。”<br/>从兜里掏出一支烟点燃，刘也抽了一口，然后晃了晃烟盒，递给男孩。<br/>“放心吧，你爸那儿我派人盯着呢，他找不到你们新家，以后再也不能打你弟弟妹妹了。”</p><p>男孩嘴唇抖了抖了，终究没有说出来“谢谢”。但他伸出手去，接过刘也递来的烟，脱力的坐在地上，点点头，似乎是笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>谈心有点浪费时间，刘也从那个隐蔽的训练场出来，离高嘉朗下班也就十分钟时间了，客人已经开始陆续离场，经常走的那条路就不再安全。他有些懊悔的挠挠头，一边心急火燎的赶路，一边从头到脚检查自己身上有没有沾到血迹，或者明显的伤口。<br/>他必须要迂回一下，从专用电梯转到酒吧，再从后面的巷子穿进拳场。这样就可以把自己隐藏在人流中，不失为一种安全的方法。</p><p>刘也低头走路，一心盘算今天要怎么不动声色的跟高嘉朗透露行踪，继而开始想，怎么才能一点点的慢慢告诉他真相。</p><p>他有点分心，所有的身体既能反应都慢了一步。在走到巷子三分之二地方的时候，迎面撞上一个人。那个人好像也神色匆匆，没有防备的冲撞下，手里拎着的大提包掉在地上，里面似乎有一些金属的东西，稀里哗啦洒在地上。</p><p>“对……对不起，你没事儿吧？”刘也开始扮演他的另一个角色，声音和眼神都是软的。<br/>那人没有说话，刘也便蹲下去帮他捡东西。</p><p>巷子里唯一的一盏壁灯，好巧不巧的就在他的头上。他借着光，看见那包里露出来的，是一把枪，还有两柄刀。<br/>刘也的血瞬间从头凉到脚。地下城不是什么正经地方，但一般人，绝对没有办法带着这种东西进来。他抬头看去，包主人的脸映入眼帘。<br/>“阿祥……”<br/>他听了陆思恒的话，对阿祥从轻处理，只是折了一根手指以示惩罚，赶出地下城去不能再来。不知道他是从哪里通了门路，竟然又出现在这里。此时此地这种情形，包里的刀和枪，若不是为自己准备的，就是为高嘉朗准备的。<br/>以他的实力，绝对有把握就在这里把阿祥干掉。但这条巷子连着酒吧和拳场，还有几分钟的功夫，比赛一旦结束，就会有人经过。他时间不够，来不及脱身，只能再想对策。<br/>但就在这个时候，对方却拽住他的手臂，眉头紧皱看着他手上那个可以说明身份的戒指，还有那条还未褪去的伤痕。<br/>“是你。”<br/>阿祥笃定的开口。<br/>“呵……”</p><p>刘也低下头笑了一下。他笑的好听，但此时此刻，却像黑夜里的某种鬼魅一样。再站起来的时候，脸上单纯的歉意神色消失的一干二净，只剩下满目冰冷。</p><p>“你的命啊，就该留在地下城里。”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆思恒拎着保温盒，从市场旁边的小门穿过去，七拐八拐走进简陋阴暗的私人诊所。他十七八岁的年纪，个子比同龄人要小一些，圆圆的脸颊带着点婴儿肥，更像是个初中生，去哪里都不打眼。<br/>他走进最尽头的那间病房，推门进去把饭菜打开，一件件放在床头柜上。</p><p>刘也半倚着枕头看报纸，脸色苍白，细细的眉头皱着，睫毛给眼睛打上一层阴影。<br/>他皱皱鼻子：“什么味啊？”</p><p>语气有点嫌弃，陆思恒一个眼刀就打了过来。</p><p>“你什么态度？有饭吃就不错了，还能指望我做出来什么山珍海味？”<br/>他把碟子一个一个指给刘也看：“喏，冬瓜骨头汤，香菇油菜，大酱鸡蛋。”</p><p>刘也抬起来脸看他，咧嘴笑了笑。他伤还在恢复中，说话都有气无力，笑的也像一张白纸一样，风一吹就要飘走。<br/>“吃这么好，咱们下个月是不过了吗？”</p><p>听他已经有了力气开玩笑，陆思恒暗暗松了口气，抬手戳了戳他被裹得里三层外三层的腰腹，瞪着眼睛调侃。<br/>“大哥，您老人家中了三刀，血都快流完了，我怕我再不给你补补，别说下个月了，下周就得找个地方埋你。”<br/>骨头汤做的有点腥气，油菜也没太炒熟，刘也听他絮絮叨叨的抱怨，低头吃饭，云淡风轻的来了一句：“没事儿，一把小匕首，要不了我的命。”<br/>陆思恒话被怼回去一半，气的直揉自己的太阳穴。<br/>“是没事儿，您可是一步一个红脚印的把对方给撂进重症监护室了，现在还没出来。我听人说了，蒋老爷子知道这事儿以后说很欣赏你，愿意跟你谈合作。”<br/>刘也眼睛亮了一下：“真的？那行，这刀子没白挨。”</p><p>陆思恒托了把椅子反坐着，下巴抵在椅背上看他：“刘也，要不咱们别做了，就安安生生的，打个工，过安稳日子不行吗？穷人也有穷人的活法，认命不是丢脸的事。我不想死，也不想让你死。”<br/>“我这辈子被人看不起太多次了。”刘也说。他的手还有点抖，颤颤巍巍去夹掉在桌上的饭粒。<br/>“人的命是天定的吗？我不信这个，我要亲自走一走，看看到底要能走到哪一步去。”</p><p>陆思恒怔了怔，在这件事上，他说不过刘也。只能把脸埋进胳膊里，深深叹了口气。<br/>“我看你就是不疼，不长记性。”</p><p>“怎么会不疼啊。”刘也含着勺子揉了揉他的后脑勺“我又不是没有痛觉。”</p><p>“可是我喊疼又能怎么样？还不是得自己扛过来，难道会有人抱着我哄我给我糖吃吗？我是小孩子的时候，都没有被这样对待过。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> <br/>在那条巷子里，面对阿祥，刘也起了杀心。</p><p>悬殊的身材差距让他没办法赤手空拳一招制敌，但武器都是现成的，刀子抵在人喉咙上，只需要轻轻一用力，就能取走性命。血会泊泊的涌出来，染红这条巷子。但他只需要吩咐一下陆思恒，几分钟之后，尸体和血迹就都会消失的一干二净。<br/>干净到，世界上从来都没有过阿祥这个人一样。<br/>他背在身后的手用手机给陆思恒发暗语，告诉他自己的位置和即将面对的情况。<br/>事实上，他虽然黑白两道通吃，杀伐大全在握，但并不喜欢仰仗任何东西而随意摆布人的性命。只不过，很多时候也是出于无奈，你动了恻隐之心，不想双手染血，那流血的就只能是你自己。<br/> <br/>“还以为找你得花点功夫呢。”阿祥说。<br/>他被赶出地下城后一直怀恨在心，按他的计划，他要先去拳场杀掉高嘉朗，这样刘也一定会露面，就可以寻找机会把他也杀掉。这个一箭双雕的好计划被打乱，但无妨先杀掉这个断送了自己前程的人，也算殊途同归。<br/>“你错了，老板，我不会死，我就算是块烂泥，也会好好的烂在地上，但是你，现在，要死的是你。”<br/>阿祥在离开地下城之前，也算这里数一数二的好手。更何况，他现在掌握先机。<br/>他判断刘也现在手里没有武器，于是飞身向前，一把摸起刚刚掉在地上的那把袖珍手枪，几乎是在几秒钟的时间内，黑洞洞的枪口就对准了刘也的脑袋。<br/>他是个拳手，一招一式都为了比赛而学，从来没有打过街头的架，没有丝毫经验可言。想当然的，他觉得只要开枪就能取对方性命，但他没想到，用枪的局限性太大，比如现在，视线实在不好，根本没法瞄准。而且刘也一个大活人，怎么会站在原地任他瞄准？</p><p>这种情况，刘也的经验就要丰富太多。他从十几岁就在街头混，用板砖给人开过瓢，也硬碰硬的挨过刀子。<br/>所以他没有跑，也没有出拳的打算。他在阿祥举枪瞄准的那个档口，反而扑身向前，脚勾起掉在地上的匕首踢起用手接住，一个转身避开枪口，锋利的刀锋凌空劈下，转瞬间，小臂肌肉连着手筋就被划开，阿祥吃痛的大叫一声，手指一软，枪就掉在了地上。<br/>“你太依赖枪了，那些机械的玩意靠不住。”刘也的匕首抵住他的喉咙，低声在他耳边说。<br/>“阿祥，这是我教给你的最后的东西。到了阴曹地府，你要好好想想。”</p><p>但，在利刃压上皮肤的时候，刘也迟疑了。</p><p>他想起来高嘉朗。</p><p>如果手上沾了血，他还能用这双手抚摸自己的爱人吗？如果身上背了人命，他还有资格被拥进温暖的怀抱中吗？如果脚踩进血污里，他怎么敢，怎么能，再踏进那个小小的，却像是伊甸园一样的，他和高嘉朗的家里去呢。</p><p>刘也闭了闭眼睛，他从来就是杀伐决断雷厉风行的人，而这是第一次，他摇摆不定，迟迟不敢做出决定。<br/>他害怕起来。不是怕疼，也不怕死，不怕鬼魂索命，他从来不怕那些。</p><p>他怕他，不再是高嘉朗的白玫瑰花了。</p><p>就是这犹豫的短暂一刻，阿祥却为了保命把握机会。人在面临生死的时候总会爆发出来巨大的潜能，就比如现在，他忽略手臂的疼痛，在肾上腺素的作用下奋起，利用身高优势，压着刘也的脖颈，把他按在巷子凹凸不平的地面上。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>刘也被突然袭击，匕首掉落失去平衡，后脑重重撞在地上，一时间眼冒金星，脑子里一片空白。<br/>他被扼住喉咙，身体被狠狠压制住，几乎所有空气都被送胸口里挤出来，拼命张大嘴也没有办法呼吸。</p><p>一时间，刘也脑子里只有一个想法：靠，就这么死在这里，太丢人了。</p><p>慕然，他突然想到一个办法。是高嘉朗告诉他的。他说如果在地下城里被奇怪的人纠缠，就狠狠的用膝盖顶对方的下三路。<br/>这是下三滥的招数，连街头巷尾那些没有什么底线可言的小混混都不屑于用。但现在，似乎也只有这一个办法。</p><p>就在他准备踢下去的瞬间，身后响起他熟悉的声音。</p><p>“谁？”<br/>是陆思恒。想来是他接到了刘也的信息，从拳场第一时间赶了过来。<br/>阿祥吃了一惊，下意识的往后扭身去看，知道情况不妙。他现在身上有伤，对付刘也一个人尚有些吃力，更别提再加一个陆思恒。于是他索性翻身站起，连地上的包也不要了，三步并作两步，兔子一样的飞奔逃窜进人流之中。</p><p>“妈的小命差点交待在这儿……”</p><p>刘也挣扎着起来，一把抓住陆思恒的胳膊：“是阿祥，跑了，让人把大门口封了，搜。”<br/>陆思恒皱了眉，他就知道当时这么放走阿祥会出事。但这时不是抱怨的时候，他点点头，对着随身的隐形通讯器说了几句话，然后把刘也从地上拉起来。<br/>“没事吧？”</p><p>刘也想要说话，但是喉咙一阵剧痛，后脑勺疼的眼冒金星，想迈腿走一步，结果一个趔趄摔在了陆思恒的身上。他索性撑着好友的肩膀咳了一阵才找回自己的声音。</p><p>“我没事死不了，就是大意了，让他得空跑了。”<br/>“你放心，我的人已经开始搜了，他受了伤跑不了多远，抓到了我跟你说。”<br/>陆思恒拍拍他的后背示意他没关系，然后伸手，想要扶他一把，把他架回拳场去。但刘也摆摆手，深深吸了一口气，然后自己往有光的地方走。</p><p>他虽然没有受什么伤，但看起来确实有点惨。衣角沾了一大片血迹，后背上全是泥土，头发混着汗水，粘糊糊粘在额头上，嘴唇和脸都没有什么血色。再加上刚刚磕到了头和缺氧，整个人摇摇欲坠。</p><p>“还没死呢，不用扶。”</p><p>陆思恒哑然失笑，看着他的背影碎碎念：“你从小到大都是嘴硬的主，偶尔依靠我一下会死啊？”<br/>刘也急着找个休息室换件衣服收拾一下自己，可没成想，刚进到楼里，迎面就碰上高嘉朗出来。</p><p> </p><p>说来也是巧，高嘉朗结束了比赛，四下找了一圈刘也没有找到，也没看见陆思恒，顺理成章的想到应该是刘也在完成自己的任务。<br/>他有点担心，但却是又不敢帮忙怕露出马脚，所以想着先去趟酒吧，谢谢昨天主管人的提点。</p><p>他也没有想到会在这里碰见刘也，而且是这样惨兮兮的刘也。</p><p>两人四目相对，连陆思恒也吓了一大跳，嘴里还没化完的水果糖，哐当一下直接咽了进去，他心里想着，完了完了这回穿帮了，高嘉朗舍不得打刘也，估计得把我揍一顿。<br/>没想到刘也反应实在太快，在刚看到了高嘉朗一个人影的时候，就身子一顿，然后软软的往陆思恒身上倒去。</p><p>陆思恒：“……”</p><p>高嘉朗魂都要吓飞了，他一抬头，就看见自己的小爱人脸色惨白，衣衫凌乱的瘫在陆思恒怀里，衣角还沾着血，抖着嘴唇抱住自己的肩膀。</p><p>他一个箭步冲过去，却不知道哪里能碰，哪里不能碰，手足无措，急的汗都流了出来。<br/>“怎么回事？刘也？怎么了？你句话，别吓我……”</p><p>刘也抬头看了他一眼，眼睛里闪过喜悦的光芒，然后骤然黯淡下去。他咬着嘴唇低下头，然后轻轻摇了摇，一句话也没说。<br/>陆思恒心里的白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了。</p><p>这他妈的还是刚刚那个一脸嫌弃的说“死不了没事儿”的人吗？这简直就是一朵娇弱的小白莲花。但他没办法，做戏就要做足，不然刘也穿了帮，自己也没什么好下场。</p><p>于是他顺势把刘也推进高嘉朗怀里，调整了一下自己的自己的表情。<br/>“说说你怎么谢我吧，救你小情人一命。”</p><p>高嘉朗忙着从头到脚的摸索刘也有没有受伤，连眼皮都没抬一下。</p><p>陆思恒耸了耸肩膀，自说自话：“不知道他自己一个人跑到去酒吧的那条巷子里干嘛去了。遇见了个喝醉了找事的客人，以为他是MB，要不是我要去酒吧办事正好路过，他这个小兔子，早就被人吃干摸净了……”</p><p>听完这话，高嘉朗蓦然抬头，眼神杀气腾腾，像是要把人生吞活剥了一样。<br/>陆思恒有点心虚的咽了口唾沫：“你瞪我干嘛啊……又不是我干的……”<br/>“人呢。”<br/>高嘉朗问。陆思恒看见他抱着刘也的那只手温柔的抚摸爱人的脊背，另一只手垂在身侧，拳头握的死紧，青筋都要爆出来一样。<br/>“人抓到了吗？”<br/>“没抓，天太黑了我没看见脸。不过这也不是什么大事儿啊，怪就怪你家刘也自己乱跑，后巷那种地方也敢去……”</p><p>一个眼刀飘来，陆思恒马上闭了嘴。他知道多说多措，赶紧转移话题结束战斗。</p><p>“赶紧带回去安慰安慰吧，估计是给吓着了。晚上好好陪陪他。”</p><p>高嘉朗沉思半晌，低头看了看刘也，那张总是带着笑容的小脸现在什么表情都没有，眼睛也垂着，不肯跟他有任何交流。<br/>看起来真的是吓到了。刘也这样有些莽莽撞撞的性格，恐怕从来没遇到过这样的事。高嘉朗想起来他们第一次遇见的时候，刘也宁愿在拳场上被人打死，也不当MB。他说这种事要跟喜欢的人一起做，所以他只跟自己做。<br/>这个人，就能变着法的让自己心疼。</p><p>他亲了亲刘也的额头，把他打横抱了起来，临了对着陆思恒放下一句话。<br/>“谢了阿恒，改天请你喝酒。”</p><p> </p><p>目送他远去的背影，陆思恒一口气终于松了下来，摸着自己的胸口抱怨：“妈的你俩都得好好谢谢我，我的精神损失可不是喝一顿酒就能打发的……”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>高嘉朗一路把刘也抱了回去，他什么也没问，刘也什么也没说。</p><p>直到到了家里，他走进浴室放了水，转头示意刘也进来洗澡，刘也站在门口低着头，一动不动。<br/>他叹了口气，过去帮刘也脱衣服。<br/>热水铺天盖地的浇在身上，白皙的皮肤烫出点点红痕。高嘉朗专心给他清洗身体，手指从他的锁骨滑到腹部，像是大人给孩子洗澡那样认真，没有半点欲念。</p><p>水雾中，刘也突然抬起脸来看他，眼神直勾勾的，却没有什么内容。他把高嘉朗看的心头酸涩，喉咙一阵阵发哽。</p><p>于是他把他抱进怀里，结实的手臂轻轻一带，就搂着腰让两人赤裸的身体贴在一起。不带任何情欲的相互依偎，然后低下头，吮吻他的嘴唇。<br/>刘也的身体熟悉他，只轻触两下，就仿佛有记忆一样的纠缠上来，追随对方的气息，彼此呼吸沉入同一个频率。</p><p>但舌尖碰到舌尖，他突然像触电一样的弹开，用力推了高嘉朗一把，高嘉朗没有防备，险些撞到洗手池上。<br/>可是浴室就这么大点地方，退的再多，还是能感受到对方气息。</p><p>“对不起，没保护好你。今天吓到了吧？”高嘉朗去牵他的手，捏着他的手指头晃了两下。<br/>刘也没说话，但他也没有躲开，就那样愣愣的被他牵着，低头看着地面。<br/>源源不断的热水形成一层水膜，上好的绸缎一般从他身上滑下去。他的身体很美，白皙如同玉雕的摆件，腰线精致，双腿修长，而这些，是只有高嘉朗才欣赏过的美景。</p><p>“我没有被……我没有被那个。”他终于说了今天晚上的第一句话。<br/>“我使劲反抗了，按你说的，我用石头划破了他的胳膊，我打了他的头，还踢了他，我特别害怕，但是一直在挣扎，我……”<br/>他越说越激动，脸上的神色如在梦中，显然是被吓狠了的样子。高嘉朗重新搂住他的腰身，把食指抵在他唇上。<br/>“嘘嘘嘘，没事了，你做的很好，现在我来了，没事了。”</p><p>刘也终于放软身子依偎进他怀里，闷声闷气的说话。</p><p>“你在意这个吗？如果我真的被那样对待了，你会很在意吗？”他在试探，他说话的时候总是带着点得意洋洋的味道，从来没有像现在这样，尾音都带着颤抖。<br/>“我只在意你。如果真的发生了那样的事，我只会怪我自己没保护好你。”</p><p>“你对我太好了。真的，高嘉朗，我现在有点害怕，如果有一天，我做了什么你不能原谅的事情，你突然不要我了，我该怎么办啊……”<br/>他像个布娃娃一样任高嘉朗摆布，翻过身体清洗脊背。浴球裹着绵密的泡沫擦上去，皮肤相贴间一片滑腻。</p><p>“你打算做什么事？”高嘉朗轻轻笑了起来。“杀人放火去吗？那记得叫上我，我跟你一起去，咱俩是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”<br/>他开玩笑说着话，胸膛贴在刘也背上，结实的纹理袒露无疑。浴球滑到手感极佳的臀部，忍不住流连两下。他发现刘也的脊背似乎还要更白一些，昏黄的灯光下，几乎像是泡沫做的一样，拥抱的时间再久一些，就会化在怀里。</p><p>刘也默不作声。问出来之后便有些点后悔，他知道高嘉朗没有认真，其实自己也不想知道那个问题的答案。于是他悄然转移话题，握住高嘉朗的手按在胸前，然后对他说：“高嘉朗，你抱抱我吧。”</p><p>他说的话半真半假。遭遇是假的，但是情绪是真的。<br/>在高嘉朗面前，他不是地下城的老板，是一个有七情六欲的普通人。没有面具，不需要故作坚强，就可以说出来自己的一切渴望。<br/>疼就喊疼，难过就哭，高兴就发疯，生气就大喊大叫。<br/>这是每一个普通人都有的七情六欲，但对他太说，隐藏了太久。它们慢慢干枯腐坏，一步步掏空他的身体。想要活下去，就必须依附在高嘉朗的身上。</p><p>肢体摩擦间应该像往常一样的带出火花，然后承接熟悉的力量和热度。但是今天没有。高嘉朗依然又热又硬的抵在他后背上，炙热的鼻息扑在耳后。但他的手，依旧缓慢而温柔的抚摸刘也的胸膛，像是醉心于安慰他的情绪，一点出格的事都不想做。</p><p>高嘉朗打开花洒，两个人身体之间的泡沫被席卷而光，身体的每一寸皮肤都一览无余。他蹲下来给刘也清洗小腿，意外的发现他的后腰腰窝那里，有三道错落的两指宽的深色疤痕。看起来像是刀伤，已经有些年头了，但当时应该伤的很深，所以一直都没有消去。</p><p>平常做爱的时候刘也不让他开灯，一起洗澡也没两下就头脑发晕的纠缠到一起去，这是第一次，他这么认真的一寸一寸欣赏爱人的身体。</p><p>“这个是怎么弄的？”<br/>他亲吻刘也滑腻的臀尖，手指压着那道伤痕摩挲。凹凸不平的质感与皮肤格格不入。<br/>“唔。小时候的事了。”</p><p>刘也闪烁其词，明显不想提起往事。高嘉朗记得，自己在刘也的档案上看到过，他从小遭受父亲的家庭暴力，想必是在那时候落下的。<br/>小时候的刘也是什么样子的？他眼睛大，脸又小，估计会是个粉嫩可爱的小娃娃，他性格这么讨喜，说话也有趣，应该是个人人都喜欢的好孩子。他父亲是有多混蛋，才会对这样一个小孩子动刀呢？<br/>可是又想，他小小年纪就没了母亲，父亲又待他这么不好，十几岁的年纪就在社会上飘摇，到了二十多岁，依然可以是这样干净坦然又稚气可爱的样子，怎么能让人不喜欢？</p><p>高嘉朗沿着他的身体吻上去，从腰背一路吻到蝴蝶骨，又在纤细的脖颈上徘徊舔舐，手臂紧紧环着他的胸膛，像是想要把他塞进自己的身体里去。<br/>刘也难耐的喘息，偏过头来伸着舌尖索吻。他每次吻高嘉朗的时候，都带着点歇斯底里的味道，不顾一切的奉献自己，如同扑火的飞蛾一般。</p><p>热吻间，他突然想，如果可以从小就认识刘也多好，他们的家离得很近，最好住对门。小小软软的刘也会叫他哥哥，伸着小手要他抱。如果他们的生活像是最普通的普通人一样，一起上小学，上中学，然后考进大学里去自然最好，他可以买一辆单车载着刘也，带他飞驰在街头巷尾。如果人生对他们不够善良，那也无妨，他可以保护刘也，给他遮风挡雨，替他承受所有不好的事情。</p><p>他会很宠很宠他，给他足够的安全感，这样他就会习惯，就会坦然被爱。不自卑，也不患得患失，可以再恃宠而骄一些，再张扬跋扈一些，越多越好。<br/>他的小白玫瑰花，要开的盛大，开的傲气，那才最好。</p><p> <br/>刘也揽住他的脖颈，手指难耐的在他后颈摩挲，胸前两颗粉红色的果实硬硬的挺立起来，躁动的摩擦高嘉朗小麦色的光裸胸膛。<br/>他把他抱起来，按在浴室的墙上。水已经有点冷掉了，但呻吟间散发的热度，依然可以蒸腾气迷离的白雾。<br/>“我找到你了。”</p><p>他吻刘也的胸口和脖颈，含着他的喉结细细品尝。那块小小的金属牌子沾着水滴，夹在两人身体中间反复摩擦。<br/>亲吻不够，就加上细密的啃咬，抚摸不够，就加上温柔的揉捏。爱意过多没有办法宣泄，就变成抵死的碰撞缠绵。</p><p>刘也捧着他的脸吮吸他的嘴唇，拇指拨弄他敏感的耳垂，细长的腿紧紧盘住他的腰身，摆动着屁股摩擦，急着想把他直接吞进去。<br/>“那你就抓着我，不要放手好不好？”<br/>他说的有点悲伤，声音里掺杂了一些水汽。但高嘉朗一门心思的帮他扩张放松，全当做舒服的呻吟来听，含含糊糊的回应着，然后一个挺身冲了进去。<br/>“你抱紧我，别丢下我。”</p><p>那天夜里，刘也说了一遍又一遍。直到相拥着在床上沉沉睡去，他的手依然紧紧扣着高嘉朗的腰，身体之间没有一丝缝隙。<br/>高嘉朗想当然的把这一切归结到他在后巷的遭遇上，安抚的揉捏他的后颈，直到怀里传来安稳的呼吸声，才放心的闭上眼睛。</p><p>世界应该也没有太坏，不然怎么我能拥有你？世界也没那么好，所以你要拥有我。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>在那之后，他们风平浪静的过了些日子。人总会在顺境中看到希望，在希望中觉得自己无所不能。<br/>至少是高嘉朗觉得自己的人生开始变得好转起来。比如陆思恒重新给他安排了赌局赛。虽然那个对手是个没有交手过的新秀，虽然外界对他的评价很好，造势很大。但重新上赌局赛，对于他来说，无论如何都是一件好事。因为可以赚到更多的钱，钱让生活有指望。</p><p> </p><p>秋天的时候，去往地下城的那条路上，所有法国梧桐都开始落叶。宽大的绿色树叶此时都瑟缩成枯黄的一团，扭曲的翻倒在地面上。</p><p>高嘉朗不太喜欢秋天。因为他就是在秋天来的这座城市，来的地下城。记忆中，连空气里都是腐朽的霉味，还有烟熏火燎的干涩。<br/>但刘也很喜欢。他喜欢午后站在走廊的露台上往远处眺望，看信鸽一圈一圈的飞走又飞回来。喜欢把房间的窗户开到最大，缠着一条旧毯子窝在沙发里打盹。喜欢像现在这样，把半张脸藏进大围巾里，然后牵着高嘉朗的手指头，晃晃悠悠的，一脚踩碎一片落叶。</p><p>“我今天要去看你的比赛。”他勾了勾高嘉朗的小指，歪头看他。<br/>高嘉朗有点心不在焉，随口回答他的问题：“为什么突然要看我比赛？你不要去盯阿恒了吗？”<br/>刘也眨眨眼睛，像是在埋怨他的迟钝：“陆先生今天不是也会去看比赛嘛，我听他说，这一场好像对你很重要。”</p><p>“是很重要，而且，我不能确定自己一定可以赢。”</p><p>刘也突然停下脚步，高嘉朗低头，见他的鞋带开了，就自然的弯下腰，帮他把鞋带系上。</p><p>“如果赢不了，你会受伤吗？我不想让你受伤……”<br/>“也许会。其实，打拳的时候，就算是赢了，也会受伤的。”他抬起来头看刘也。见他那张小小的脸孔一半埋在橘红色的围巾里，一半露出一双大眼睛，又乖又可爱。他看着自己，目光里写着担忧和纠结。十个手指头纠缠在一起，一副欲言又止的样子。</p><p>“你要是害怕，就不要来看，还是在后台等我，结束了我就去找你。”</p><p>但是刘也摇摇头，像是下定了很大决心的样子。<br/>“不行，我要陪着你。你不是说我是你的福气吗，那我在，你肯定会赢。”<br/>高嘉朗站起来，帮刘也把围巾往上拉了拉，盖住耳朵和冻红的鼻尖。说话的时候已经会冒出一些白气，影影绰绰的缠绕着彼此。<br/>他问：“你想我赢吗？”<br/>刘也突然笑了，像小孩子看自己崇拜的英雄。<br/>“我想。”<br/>“那好，我会赢的。”</p><p> <br/>这是第一次，高嘉朗身上的注并不如对手的多。那个男孩打的很好，在高嘉朗不被允许参加赌局赛的这段时间里，他已经连赢了八场。那些战败者中，不乏一些在地下城中人气一直很高的选手。还有传闻说，之前能和高嘉朗平分秋色的阿祥也是因为成为了他的手下败将，心有不甘才离开地下城的。</p><p>他比高嘉朗年轻，比他更狂，更像是一个战士。所以人们一直私下议论，如果他能和Lang一对一的打一局，究竟结果会是怎样的，没想到这一天真的到来了。</p><p>赛场的观众席几乎爆满，似乎整个地下城的客人都汇集到这里。不仅陆思恒在，酒吧主管人和他的歌手爱人也坐在前排的位置上。<br/>高嘉朗在做准备活动。他低头在自己的手臂上缠护腕，然后舒展身上的关节。他身上的肌肉裸露着危险的轮廓，隔着很远，似乎也能感受到强大的气场，还有骨节复苏的咯吱作响。</p><p>全场开始有人有节奏的叫他的名字。Lang这个字取的很妙，是一个顺耳的开口音。很多人一起喊，就山呼海啸一般，像是凑起一首战歌。<br/>人人都是一张激动的面孔，包括陆思恒。这一票无论结果，他都能赚的盆满钵满。</p><p>只有刘也觉得惊心动魄。</p><p>这是他第一次这么近距离的开高嘉朗比赛。他没想过，像自己这样过过刀头舔血日子的人，面对这种过家家一样的比赛，居然会觉得紧张。<br/>他下意识的握拳，抓紧自己的裤子，力气大的手背青筋暴起，布料褶成皱皱巴巴一团。虽然他知道，按照计划高嘉朗一定可以赢，但在他的设计下，前三回合并不太顺利，爱人一定会挨上几拳，吃上些亏。<br/>他害怕这个。</p><p>陆思恒斜着眼睛看他，笑着小声调侃。<br/>“哟，你紧张什么？还怕你的小情人儿有个好歹啊？”<br/>“你闭嘴。”<br/>刘也皮笑肉不笑的威胁。<br/>“放心吧，你这是关心则乱，他要是真的那么弱，你还会喜欢他吗？而且，这里是拳场，他是拳手，受的伤，流的血才是勋章。”</p><p>刘也如梦初醒。</p><p>彼时高嘉朗送给他那块金属牌子的时候也曾经说过，这是他全部的荣光。<br/>他隔着衣服攥住胸前的项链，贴在胸口的位置，突然觉得自己错了。</p><p>他作了地下城很多年的老板，习惯从施舍者和控制者的角度去思考问题。他觉得高嘉朗需要钱，那就给他机会让他打比赛，他觉得高嘉朗不能输，就要为他安排一切，创造一个虚假又残酷的必赢赌局。<br/>可是对于高嘉朗来说，这究竟是一场值得感激涕零的成全，还是无论如何也不会接受的侮辱呢。<br/>那一定是后者。</p><p>所有以保护为名的伤害，都不值得被原谅。</p><p>刘也惊慌的抬头，却正正撞上高嘉朗向他投来的目光。<br/>“没事，别害怕。”拳场上正准备披挂出征的爱人用唇语无声的说。<br/>“好，我等你。”他回应。</p><p>但是在他心里，比任何一次商战或者对决都更严重的，兵荒马乱一片狼藉。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>比赛开始，交手两个回合之后，高嘉朗就发现这个对手的确比之前都要难缠。他的步伐和套路都不像是科班出身，而更街头，更没有章法。</p><p>骨子里，高嘉朗是个循规蹈矩的人。他打拳干净又附和逻辑，能够屡战屡胜全凭体能力量和技巧。但他的这些长处，一旦遇到这样完全相左的对手，就会失去功效。所以，很快他就意识到，这一定是一场恶战，要拖得越久越好，用自己更多一些的经验，去寻找对方的漏洞。<br/>高嘉朗比刘也想象的还要聪明。<br/>他直接舍弃了拼前两局胜利的机会。他没有进攻，完全进入消耗战的防守状态，几乎是在全场溜着对手跑，时不时暴露弱点刻意吸引对方的进攻。<br/>男孩毕竟经验不够老道，一时间觉得，所谓的Lang也不过如此，在自己的强攻之下只能抱头鼠窜，消极应战。<br/>他以为，是自己遵守刘也的要求，顺利赢下了前两局，殊不知，高嘉朗已经占据了上风，无形之中，消耗掉他的全部体力。</p><p>笼中斗采取回合战，一共五局比赛，以赢得局数最多的一方为胜。但在比赛中，无论任何一局，如果出现KO，都可以直接取得比赛的胜利。所以第三局即为赛点，赛点过后，输的一方可以选择是否继续挑战，争取KO机会。<br/>当然，如果能够KO对方，胜利的拳手，将会获得双倍奖金。</p><p>在以前的对决中，高嘉朗没有过对手KO，也从来都没有让对手赢过第三局。他自始至终一直赢的规规矩矩，就像他这个人一样。</p><p>但是今天，在第三局的对决中，按照刘也的安排，男孩应该故意暴露弱点输掉比赛，可是不知道为什么，到了这一步，他才发现其实一直在被高嘉朗逆向牵着鼻子走，竟然莫名其妙的，赢下了第三局。<br/>全场嘘声一片。男孩下意识的用余光看刘也，看见他面无表情的坐在第一排位置紧紧盯着台上，不禁吓出一身冷汗。<br/>但刘也其实根本没有把心思放在男孩身上。<br/>他看出来了高嘉朗的意图。</p><p>高嘉朗不仅想要赢，他要耗尽对方的所有优势，然后拿KO的机会。果然，在裁判询问Lang是否要继续比赛的时候，他点了点头。</p><p>第四局开场，男孩明显体力不支，运动速度和摆拳速度都慢了下来。他没有想到自己会打第四场，所有实力，根本毫无保留。<br/>在这一局结束前的一分钟，高嘉朗找准机会，突然暴起，一击即中对方腹部，然后顺势搂住他的腰把他摔向地面。陷阱漂亮的收网，他一举拿下自己在地下城里的第一个KO。<br/>现场一片鸦雀无声。观众每一局结束都有转注的机会，但这一场跌宕起伏，很多人转了转，依然没有押对胜者。<br/>而高嘉朗一如既往，他向着仰面躺在地上还没缓过神来的对手伸出手去。</p><p>“你打的很好。如果再打一次，我也不确定自己会赢。”</p><p>男孩盯着他的手看，然后叹了口气，苦笑着摇了摇头，握住他的手借力站了起来。<br/>直到裁判再一次的喊出胜利者名字的时候，欢呼声和掌声才排山倒海而来。那个名字如同暴风雨一样，席卷地下城的每一个角落。<br/>而高嘉朗心无旁骛，不关心所有的赞美或者咒骂，他在涌动的人潮中看着刘也。</p><p>他战场归来一身峥嵘，与许许多多直面过生死的士兵一样，第一时间想做的，是拥吻自己的爱人。</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“刘也你知道你买这么大房子的行为叫什么吗？”</p><p>陆思恒从别墅三楼的旋转楼梯上往下走，一边打量巨大的华丽水晶吊灯一边扶着额头吐槽。<br/>“一掷千金？”<br/>刘也倚着吧台往加了冰块的玻璃杯里倒威士忌，随口跟他搭话。<br/>“你这就叫暴发户！就是穷太久了报复性消费！”<br/>他揉着自己参观朋友新居而走的酸疼的小腿，瘫倒在真皮沙发上，恶狠狠的指责。<br/>“你就一个人，住这么大的房子，瘆得慌不瘆得慌？半夜起来上厕所迷了路都没人送你回床上……”</p><p>“有人送我回床上才是真的瘆得慌。”刘也从冰箱里拿出来一盒草莓酸奶递给陆思恒，拎着他的领子把他拽起来，端着酒杯坐在沙发另一端。<br/>“住的大点挺好的，自己一个人也挺自由。”</p><p>“要不……我隔三差五的来陪陪你吧？我要求也不高，你就给我准备张席梦思床和大浴缸就行，千万别客气啊，我这人就是这么朴实……哎痛痛痛，下手没轻没重啊你……”<br/>他挤眉弄眼的没个正型，刘也笑着照着他后脑勺来了一巴掌。</p><p>“给你个更朴实的活儿吧？”他抬手指了指和落地窗相连的那个玻璃花房。<br/>“以后要是万一我回不来了，你记得隔三差五的给外面那些花浇浇水。都是挺贵的东西，死了太可惜。”</p><p>“说什么呢你，什么回得来回不来得？快呸呸呸，你这乌鸦嘴臭毛病什么时候改改！”</p><p>刘也笑了笑没说话。他仰面靠在沙发上，看着头顶的水晶灯折射的五彩的光。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>高嘉朗在浴室里刮胡子的时候，认真的在镜子里打量了一会自己。</p><p>那天比赛结束，他跃下拳台，穿过人潮的簇拥走向刘也，揽着爱人的腰向四面观众致意。他把拳头高高举向空中，接受所有欢呼，第一次，在赢得比赛之后，笑的像一个胜利者。</p><p>陆思恒说：“你可能没发现，你真的变了很多。”</p><p>究竟变了什么呢？变得更有野心，更想赢，更有领地意识，更像一头野兽。 </p><p>他曾经以为，自己永远和地下城格格不入，永远不会堕落到与它同流合污。但现在，他竟然有点享受这种感觉，尤其是望着刘也那双崇拜的，爱慕的眼睛的时候。<br/>他准备往脸上涂泡沫的时候，半掩的门吱呀作响。刘也穿着件宽松的大T恤倚在门框上揉眼睛。棉质衣服洗的次数太多，领口有点大，斜斜的裸着锁骨。光裸的大腿点缀几枚淡红色吻痕，像散落在雪地里的玫瑰花瓣。</p><p>“怎么起这么早？”刘也伸伸懒腰打了个哈欠，粉色的舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇，声音带着刚刚睡醒的软糯，活像一只舒展筋骨的猫。</p><p>高嘉朗眼神暗了暗，把他拉进来，伸手去摸他的腿，手指触到一片滑腻的温暖，带着深秋被窝里酝酿的特殊温暖。<br/>刘也的腰很细，他一只胳膊就可以禁锢住，轻轻往前倾身，就把他困在身体和洗手池之间，一点逃跑的余地都没有。<br/>可是刘也也没有逃跑的打算，他放软身体勾着高嘉朗的脖颈，像是没睡醒一样的蹭来蹭去，只蹭的昨晚才刚刚泄了火的人浑身发烫，高挺的鼻子埋在他身上嗅个不停。<br/>刘也痒的躲闪，笑着抬起来他的头，把一张看起来凶巴巴的脸随意捏扁揉圆。</p><p>“别闹别闹，你胡子太长了，好扎。”<br/>高嘉朗挑起来一边眉毛，老实人的冰山脸难得露出一副犯坏水的表情：“嗯？你不喜欢？”<br/>刘也递上去一边的肩膀给他看：“你看啊，都扎红了，好疼。”<br/>果然有一片红痕。但这也不能怪高嘉朗。刘也的皮肤好像天生就要比别人薄一些，稍稍用一点力气都会留印子，害得他又心疼又心痒，人人都有的那点控制欲满足的不得了，总想再说几句过分的话逗弄逗弄这个撩人不自知的人。</p><p>高嘉朗凑过去，含住肩膀上那片细腻的皮肤辗转舔舐，声音低低的，在刘也耳边说话。</p><p>“昨天晚上，你勾着我的腰的时候，不是还说，喜欢我重一点深一点，疼也没有关系吗？怎么现在不承认了？嗯？”</p><p>最后一个“嗯”字的尾音简直像是勾人的符咒，直灌在刘也敏感的耳朵里，瞬间他整个人都红起来，软着手脚被抱起来坐在洗手池上，与高嘉朗纠缠着亲吻。<br/>接吻的濡湿水声，遮盖了小小房间里唯一的秒针滴答，皮肤和皮肤相贴摩擦产生热度，大自然的万物生灵，多半依靠这种相互依偎的方式度过寒冬。<br/>用什么可以填满一间屋子呢？钱，珠宝，名利，荣誉，这些都不行，都是爱可以。爱让时间和空间都失去意义。</p><p>一吻结束，刘也只觉得晕头转向，软绵绵的依偎在高嘉朗怀中，闭着眼睛，手指在对方下巴上滑来滑去。他本身是体毛很少的那种体质，最多只是冒出几根青色的胡茬，对于像高嘉朗的下巴这样，细密毛刺的质感，像是个小孩子一样好奇起来，把玩探索不亦乐乎。</p><p>“行啦，起来吧，去把被子叠上我刮了胡子就给你做饭。”</p><p>高嘉朗说着，亲昵的拍拍刘也的屁股，抬手想把他的抱下来。但刘也不依，长腿一勾不让他离开，然后伸长手去够架子上的剃须刀。<br/>“我帮你刮吧？”<br/>高嘉朗挑眉：“你行吗？”话音还没落，一坨剃须泡沫就糊到了他脸上。<br/>“开玩笑？我也是男的好不好，没给别人刮过，还没刮过自己的？闭嘴，下巴伸过来。”</p><p>刀锋裹着细密的泡沫从下巴上轻轻滑过，比叶子落在湖水里的波纹还要轻柔。<br/>刘也像个一丝不苟的小学生，在做自己认为最重要的事情。认真的样子，让他想起来初见那天，他帮自己涂药，但又好像多了些什么不同的情感，是相濡以沫的温馨，或者相依为命的珍惜。<br/>高嘉朗低头看他，忍不住就陷进他的眼睛里，心脏胀满的快要承受不住，急切的想要把他吞下去，又耐心的想让这个时刻能长一些，再长一些。<br/>他抵不住诱惑，想去吻刘也的眼角，但胸膛被人抵住，纤细的手指头戳着他的胸肌。</p><p>刘也语气故意凶巴巴的：“干嘛干嘛，好好的别动，给你划破了可不怨我。”<br/>高嘉朗撇撇嘴：“怎么现在这么凶？”<br/>刘也湿了毛巾给他擦脸：“你不喜欢我这样吗？”<br/>“怎么会啊，我喜欢你所有样子。”</p><p>刘也的手顿了顿，瞬间从旖旎的气氛里清醒起来。<br/>所有样子。我怕你看到以后，就再也不想见到我了。</p><p>但他面不改色，继续手上的动作。高嘉朗不会知道他脑子里的想法，依旧深情的看他，捉住他在自己唇边擦过的手指细细亲吻。</p><p>刘也食指上有那个戒指。高嘉朗从来没见过他摘下来。<br/>他撵着这个戒指转了两下，然后伸手点了点刘也脖子上的原本属于他的那块牌子，半是真心半是玩笑的问。<br/>“我都送你这个牌子了，你可什么都没送过我呢。要不然你把这个……”<br/>谁知，刘也突然下意识的，像被烫了一样的缩回手去，紧紧握住拳头，把手背到身后。<br/>“这个不行……我……”</p><p>高嘉朗有点惊讶于他的反应过激，但很快意识到自己玩笑开过了，于是捏着他的下巴吻了吻他的额头。</p><p>“逗你玩的，知道对你很重要，不让你给我。”<br/>他把刘也抱下来，拿了牙刷给他挤牙膏，然后把漱口杯塞进他手里。<br/>“今天晚上我没有比赛，跟阿恒说好了等他下班要请他吃饭，你是先回家里休息呢还是跟我一起？可能会到很晚，我不想你太累。”</p><p>刘也回了神，他晚上本来就要去酒吧找主管说之前吩咐的事情，正愁怎么跟高嘉朗解释。这正是一个好机会，于是装作想了想的样子说：“那我先回家吧，在家等你，别喝太多酒，早点回来。”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>如果再给高嘉朗一次机会，他绝对不请陆思恒喝酒。如果可以，他绝对不想过这一天。</p><p> </p><p>陆思恒酒品真的不好。平常总是吹嘘自己如何千杯不醉，如何大杀四方，坐在酒桌上的时候气势十足，几杯黄汤下肚，就舌头不利索的说车轴话，整个人瞬间智商下线。</p><p>高嘉朗没请他去地下城的酒吧，而是去了附近的一家小酒馆。倒不是因为他请不起，而是上次去酒吧的时候，就跟刘也闹了误会，害他伤心乱想了好久。所以他绝对不会再自己去那个地方，无论刘也是不是会知道，他都应该要避嫌。<br/>他记挂得刘也早晨的嘱咐，不敢多喝，只象征性的小口端起酒杯抿着。但陆思恒依然已经上了头，夹着一支烟探过身来拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“我以为你不抽烟来着。”高嘉朗说：“我只见过你吃糖。”<br/>“放屁，老子十四岁就在道上混，那个时候就会抽烟了。烟是好东西啊，就是太苦了，还是得吃点糖。”</p><p>他话说的不着四六，一会叫大哥，一会自称老子，高嘉朗不跟醉鬼作对，只嗯嗯的应着夹花生米吃。</p><p>“高嘉朗，你有没有想过离开地下城？”<br/>他话说的清明，但眼睛里还带着醉意，直勾勾的盯着高嘉朗看，像是在等待他的回答。<br/>高嘉朗怔了一下，一颗花生米掉在桌子上，又被他不动声色的夹起来：“干嘛？试探我？怕我偷偷跑了？”</p><p>陆思恒笑了，是他从来没有过的，笑的傻气。他平常一项都是精明的样子，偶尔故意装装无辜。<br/>“我现在是在用朋友的身份跟你说话，不是你的主管人。”<br/>但高嘉朗没有回答，他反问：“你呢？你有想过离开吗？”<br/>“离开？”陆思恒重复了一遍。“我啊，我离不开这里。有人我放心不下。他在一天，我就得在一天。”</p><p>高嘉朗知道他在说谁。他突然有点怜悯陆思恒，对老板如此忠心尽责，上面却要派刘也来查他。既然老板对他已经起了怀疑，那么无论他是否真的有反心，都不会有个善始善终的故事。<br/>于是，他想着，既然已经被当做了朋友，他在不打破刘也计划的情况下，也提点陆思恒两句。<br/>“阿恒，你跟老板关系怎么样？很好吗？”</p><p>“我跟他的关系？”陆思恒趴在桌子上，侧头看高嘉朗，像是陷进回忆里一样的笑了笑。<br/>“我欠那小子一条命。十七岁那年跟人火拼，他帮我挡了三刀，有一刀就差那么一点都捅穿了肾，差点把他给废了。你说我们关系怎么样？”</p><p>高嘉朗手一僵，手里的筷子掉在地上。有一支滚到桌子底下，他面无表情的低下头去捡，却怎么也捡不起来。<br/>他清晰的记得，在水汽氤氲的浴室里，他亲吻刘也光滑的后背，手指抚摸过他腰上那三道刀痕时候的感觉。凹凸不平的深色痕迹，绝对不是他幻想出来的。<br/>但，他还抱着一点期望。也许真的有这么巧的事儿呢？也许就是他的联想能力过于丰富。刘也那样笑靥如花的人，那样单薄的像纸一样的身量，怎么可能，怎么会是一手建立地下城的，那个让人谈之变色的老板呢？<br/>他指尖发凉，却面色如常的坐起来，像再问陆思恒几句，却见那人已经抱着酒瓶子睡倒在饭桌上，喃喃自语说着醉话。</p><p>无论如何，他要先见到刘也再说，绝对不能在那之前先入为主。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“轰！”</p><p> </p><p>然而就在这时，不远处突然传来一声巨响。</p><p>声音巨大，震的小酒馆的灯晃了几晃。细细碎碎的尘土落下来，飘在桌子上。下意识的，高嘉朗往桌子底下躲去，等他再回过神来，四下一片漆黑，所有灯都灭了，喊叫声，哭声，人们簇拥着奔跑的声音响成一片。</p><p>他一个箭步冲出去，像看看发生了什么，只见酒吧的方向冒出一团火光，在已经断电了的漆黑地下城格外刺目，黑色的烟雾弥漫开来，热浪扑向人们的脸孔。<br/>是爆炸，不知道是什么原因，酒吧发生了爆炸。<br/>然而，正在他庆幸自己没有在酒吧，刘也也提前回了家的时候，陆思恒被这一吓酒醒了大半，大喊了一声我操，就跌跌撞撞的往酒吧的方向跑。</p><p>他逆着人流而上，裹挟在一片灰头土脸的客人中，转眼就消失不见。高嘉朗叫了几声他的名字，却被周遭过大的喊叫声盖过。于是只好跟着他一起往那个方向跑去<br/> </p><p> </p><p>话说酒吧这边，此时演出结束，营业也接近尾声，屋里的人已经很少。舞台旁边有个不起眼的卡座，刘也在那里跟主管人说话。<br/>主管人给他看了酒吧这边收集到的所有情报，得出一个结论，这次对方很有可能是龙潭派来的人。而他们的目的，已经不像以往那样，只是表面上的摸底和搞些小动作，这次的目的，无论是从口风上，还是行动上，都直指老板。他们在找，到底谁是地下城的老板。</p><p>“所以，上次阿祥的事件对我们很不利。目前还没有找到这个人，而他已经正面跟您交手过了，如果一旦让这两条线搭上，老板，这对您很不利。我建议您最近不要到处走动了，就呆在办公室里，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。而且，这毕竟是我们的地盘，好统筹安保工作。”<br/>主管人担忧的说。他年长几岁，平常遇事都是云淡风轻的样子，只有这次，面色凝重，似乎这次真的已经到了万分危机的时刻。<br/>“不行，我不能被关在办公室里。”刘也抽了一口烟，在烟雾迷蒙中皱紧眉头。如果他不能离开地下城，那么他为高嘉朗营造的这个谎言，就到了提前曝光的时候。可是现在时机未到，他怕事态会脱离自己的掌控。<br/>“如果您要是不愿意，就用替身，我安排替身把您换出去，只是这样的话，您和地下城的沟通就会不方便，至少有两个月的时间，您最好不要和地下城相关的任何人联系，以洗清身份。”<br/>但这也不行，如果到了这样紧急的关头，地下城不能没有人坐镇。</p><p>刘也知道，终会有一天，他要在高嘉朗和地下城面前做选择，只是没想到，这比他想象的，来的还要快。<br/>但他必须要很快找出对策，救自己，也救地下城。</p><p> <br/>“hello帅哥们，一起喝两杯吗？”</p><p>包间半掩的门突然被推开，一个长卷发紧身连衣裙抱着皮草外套的姑娘，端着杯红酒，一屁股坐在刘也旁边，丰满的身体往他身上靠去，一阵浓烈的香水味直冲鼻腔。<br/>刘也不适的偏开头，试图躲开她凑上来的嘴唇。</p><p>女人伸手上来勾刘也的下巴，十指都染着酒红色的指甲油。这是地下城里工作的“姑娘们”的统一标志，客人可以用这个来区分，她们是否可以像商品一样随便轻薄。<br/>他厌烦的挥了挥手跟姑娘说：“走走走，这儿不需要”</p><p>姑娘自讨没趣，扭着屁股出门去，忘了拿座位上的皮草大衣。</p><p>“你的人怎么不好好管管，你在也敢进来？”他厌烦的皱眉，埋怨酒吧的主管人。整个地下城只有两个地方可以找到姑娘，酒吧和夜店。</p><p>可是对方面色紧张的摇了摇头：“生脸，不是我的人，是夜店的吧？”<br/>刘也抬手看了一下表，这个时间，应该是酒吧歇业，夜店开始上人的时候，那里与酒吧相隔正好一个对角，几乎没有姑娘会跑到这边来拉客人。<br/>他余光瞥到那件被落在座位上的皮草，突然像是意识到了什么。</p><p>“别动。”</p><p>他制止想要给陆思恒打电话询问情况的主管人，俯身低头，把耳朵贴在那件皮草上。</p><p>空气如同凝固，在呼吸停滞的瞬间，他听见熟悉又可怕的滴答声，穿透皮草进入鼓膜。</p><p>“炸弹！”</p><p>电光火石间，他跃过餐桌，一把拉住主管人的衣领把他往外拖。</p><p>“跑，快跑！”</p><p>也就是几秒钟的功夫，话音未落，炸弹轰然爆炸。<br/>几条椅子和天花板上的装饰物被气流炸起，又骤然落下，都压在刘也和主管人的身上。</p><p>“哥！哥你怎么样！”</p><p>刘也把他从散落的废物里扒出来，揪着他的领子看他的脸。</p><p>过大的爆炸声让耳朵发出尖锐的鸣叫，接下来就是死一样的寂静，什么也听不见，只能看到对方嘴唇煽动。刘也的头一阵阵发蒙，喉咙涌起腥甜。他往地下淬了一口，呕出一滩血来。<br/>热浪一股股扑在周身，皮肤像是要爆开一样的撕裂疼痛，炙烤下，连眼球都干涩的无法转动。<br/>一分钟长的像是一个世纪。像是轮回转生了一次，灵魂才重新注入身体，声音才重新穿过鼓膜。</p><p>“我没事！您怎么样？”<br/>一片嘈杂里，主管人大声喊。<br/>“死不了！”刘也说。他们相互搀扶着站起来，才发现整个酒吧里一地凌乱，所有东西都不在它的原位上。<br/>幸亏他反映及时，在炸弹爆炸之前，就跑出去二十米远的距离。就是这二十米，保住了他们俩的小命。</p><p>主管人腿受了伤，没有办法自己站稳，刘也只能找了个平整的地方把他放下，想出去求救。但他刚想要往外走，却被旁边一个被桌子压住身体的男孩抓住了脚，求他救救自己。<br/>四周一片漆黑，很多受伤的人在哭叫，焦糊味，血腥味汇聚一片，如同人间炼狱。</p><p>刘也眼前一阵阵发黑，四肢脱力，完全凭借意识里站在原地。他联系不上任何人，身处危机又孤立无援。这也许是他人生中最绝望的时刻。</p><p>“刘也！刘也你在哪儿呢！你他妈不能死啊，听见了吗？刘也！”</p><p>是陆思恒的声音。<br/>一瞬间，他像是看见了抓住了希望，一口气重新提上胸口，冲着声音的来源大喊：“陆思恒！老子在这儿呢！你他妈的怎么才来啊！”</p><p>借着点点火光，他看见和他过命的朋友跨过层层障碍扑进废墟，一把抱住，狠狠拍了两下他的后背。<br/>“怎么回事啊，我靠吓死我了！之前就跟你说，以后有事都在办公室说，别到处乱窜，你偏不听！你看，出事了吧！”<br/>刘也被他拍的又是一阵咳嗽，整个胸腔都在发痛。他抹了一把嘴角的血渍，抓住陆思恒的肩膀。</p><p>“别处还好吗？”<br/>陆思恒点头，眼睛里一片水光说话的声音有点哽咽：“别处都没事儿，只有酒吧炸了，这回是不是冲你来的？”</p><p>刘也替他抹了抹脸：“八成是，你哭什么哭。快点，先把他背出去，然后联系上层所有主管，开启应急处理，先救人。”<br/>陆思恒点点头，架起来已经昏迷的主管人往外走：“那你呢？”<br/>“我现在这儿避一避，放心吧，我没事，现在，我在这儿最安全。”<br/> </p><p>伤者情况还好，毕竟炸弹是冲着刘也去的，卡座的墙和门都起到了一些遮挡作用。爆炸的那个时间，留在酒吧内的基本都是打扫卫生员工，受到的惊吓远大于肉体。<br/>估计警署的人马上就到，刘也开始在心里掂量，说是天然气爆炸糊弄过去的可能性有多大，要掏多少钱摆平这件事。</p><p>但现在还有一个问题。刘也确定，龙潭的人杀死自己只是计划的第一步。他们如果想吞并地下城，只杀死老板是没有用的，还需要得到关于地下城的所有机密资料。<br/>而那些资料为了保密，连陆思恒都不知道放在哪里。</p><p>除非，他自己去取。可是他现在绝对不能露面，资料更不能跟他呆在一起。他不知道，在地下城里，还有多少个眼线。在警察来之前，除了这个即将被封锁警戒的酒吧，哪里都不安全。<br/>刘也在这个时候感觉自己到了极限。他脱力的靠着墙坐下，用手撑住自己的额头。</p><p>这真的是一个烂摊子，接下来的一段时间，恐怕有无数件事情需要处理。</p><p>这时，他感觉有人走过来，背着火光，一道阴影投射在他身上。<br/>那人似乎是蹲了下来，伸手摸他被擦伤了的手肘，想要检查他的伤势。刘也心烦意乱，以为是自己的下属，想也没想的挥开了他。<br/>“我没事，先去看看别人吧。”</p><p> <br/>“疼吗？”那人问。</p><p>刘也顿时怔住了。在危机来临的时候，他又变成了地下城老板的身份。而在那个身份里，没有高嘉朗，他完全，忘记了高嘉朗就跟陆思恒在一起。</p><p>“你都看见了？”他问。他抬头看高嘉朗，看见他整洁的白衬衣，是今天早晨自己从晾衣架上摘下来，亲手给他穿上的。他还记得系扣子的时候，高嘉朗握着他的手，亲吻他鼻尖的温度。<br/>“看见了。”高嘉朗说。<br/>“从什么时候？”刘也有点不死心，他还在想，有没有什么新的谎言可以帮他说通刚刚发生的一切，但他的脑子好像坏掉了一样的一动不动。<br/>“我跟阿恒一起来的。”</p><p>听到回答，刘也闭了闭眼睛。他知道什么都不能圆这个谎了。而他现在，也没有时间和心力再维持下去，他有更重要的事情马上就得办。<br/>“你拿着这个。”他把食指上的戒指脱下来，放在高嘉朗手里。<br/>“从拳场后面的小门传过去，左手边的柜子后面有一个私人小电梯。从那里上十五楼的半层，找一个红色门的房间。这个戒指是那个房间的钥匙。保险箱的密码是你第一次见到我那天的日期。然后你把里面的东西拿出来带走。一定要好好保管。过一段时间，我会找你去取，除了我以外，不要给任何人。”</p><p>他一气说了好多话，声音很虚很小声，最后的声音几乎是变成了气音。</p><p>高嘉朗皱了皱眉头，向他伸出手去，似乎是想把他扶起来。但刘也摆摆手拒绝：“快去吧，这东西太重要了，放在你那里，我最放心。”</p><p>四周突然变得安静。燃烧声，坠落声，还有人声，好像突然都消失一空。偌大的空间里，只剩下刘也和高嘉朗。<br/>这有点像他们那个小屋，天地广阔，只在这里归于平静。<br/>高嘉朗站起来，掌心里握着那枚戒指。一天以前，不，就是几个小时以前，他还抱着光裸的爱人缠绵，讨好的说着甜腻无脑的情话，向他讨要这个戒指当做定情的信物。<br/>而现在，他居高临下的看着坐在废墟里那个熟悉又陌生的人，低声说出他最不想承认的那个回答。</p><p>“我知道了，老板。”</p><p>刘也怔了怔。然后他抬头仰视着高嘉朗笑了。这是不属于刘也的眼神和表情。像是认命，像是无奈，像是看破一切的豁达。<br/>他没说话，只是轻轻点了点头。<br/> </p><p> <br/>地下城就此休业整顿，但整整一周，刘也和陆思恒都周旋在各种事情中间。</p><p>刘也表面上看起来伤的不重，但是爆炸的冲击波造成了他脑震荡，胃出血和关节挫伤，但他一天都没有休息，日日都和衣在办公室里睡上一两个小时，然后看那些看不完的文件，周旋在黑白两道各路人马中间，疏通道路，弥补损失，亲自为他一手缔造的这个宏伟底下产业奔走。</p><p>什么叫打江山易，守江山难，他现在比任何人都有发言权。</p><p>这些日子，短短的像是一瞬，又像是一辈子那么漫长。久到他觉得，和高嘉朗一起窝在破旧的单人床上咬耳朵说悄悄话，好像已经是上辈子的事情那样，美好的开始泛黄。<br/>他太忙了，忙得几乎没有时间想起高嘉朗来。不过这也很好，逃避也未尝不是一种方式，以避免事情在气头上而便得更糟。<br/>两周后，事情终于尘埃落定。警署接受了他们关于天然气泄漏而导致事故发生的报告。地下城将在维修整顿，接受新的安全评估之后重新开业。<br/>安排完所有伤者的抚恤工作和内部的时间调查以后，刘也终于得以喘息。</p><p> <br/>下午时候，陆思恒跟往常一样，晃晃悠悠去那幢郊区别墅浇那些名贵的，被人抛弃在玻璃花房里的花。</p><p>习惯性的他掏钥匙想进屋开冰箱找瓶苏打水喝。可是就在路过客厅的时候，被沙发上缠着毛毯蜷缩成一团的人吓了一大跳。</p><p>“靠，你什么时候回来的啊也不说一声。吓死我了……”<br/>他夸张的捂着胸口喘气，看着那堆毯子里露出一个头发凌乱的脑袋。<br/>刘也脸色发青，两个黑眼圈大的快掉到下巴上，整个人比之前又瘦了一圈，揉皱的衬衣显得更大，松松垮垮罩在他身上。</p><p>“这是我家，我回来还得给你打招呼？”<br/>他拿过来陆思恒放在茶几上的冰水喝了一口，胃受了凉突然收缩，不适感让他皱了眉头。<br/>“唔。”</p><p>陆思恒劈手抢下他手里的瓶子：“找死啊你，还喝凉的？等会，我去给你煮点热牛奶。”<br/>刘也看着他往那个几乎没有用过的半开放小厨房走，叹了口气，重新窝回沙发里。<br/>“怎么在这儿窝着不去卧室？”陆思恒一边找奶锅一边问他。空旷的屋子里叮叮当当，终于有了点人气。<br/>“不想去。床都是冷的，怎么睡都睡不暖和。”</p><p>陆思恒轻笑了两声把牛奶倒进锅里：“当初就跟你说了房子别买太大，自己一个人住着多瘆得慌。你有多久没回来了？水池子里都一层土。”<br/>“四个月零二十七天。”刘也平躺下来，用手臂遮住眼睛。他像是一个疲倦的旅人，却始终找不到一块可以栖息的容身之处，好像天大地到大，那里都不他的归处。</p><p>“阿恒，我好累啊，我好想他。”</p><p>他捏住胸前那块小牌子，把它贴在心脏的位置，就好像这样可以感受到温暖，好像这样就可以幻想高嘉朗抚摸他的身体，然后把他搂进怀里。</p><p>他会问他，冷不冷痛不痛，会吻他，从额头到唇角。他可以把脸埋进结实的胸口里，像身处全世界最安稳的避风港。<br/>他可以好好睡一觉，醒来是高嘉朗在做饭，土豆炖豆角在锅里翻滚，枕头散发熟悉的肥皂味道。床头的啤酒瓶里子插着一朵白玫瑰花，娇嫩欲滴，好像永远都不会枯萎。</p><p>可是没有。他睁眼，还是这座冷清的大别墅，高的让人心寒的华丽天花板。</p><p>陆思恒没有说话。直到奶锅开始沸腾，香甜的气息争先恐后的溢出来的时候，才缓缓的说：“我好想从来没听你说过累。从小到大，这是第一次。”<br/>他从前不说，是因为他觉得没有必要。<br/>人们表达，就是为了收到回应。而他从小漂浮于世，累不累，痛不痛，从来都没有人会在意，他又说给谁去听呢。<br/>可是后来，事情变得不一样了。他说痛，高嘉朗就会吻他，就会用心疼又怜惜的眼神包裹他，就会哄他，用全世界最温柔的声音低低的诉说安慰。他说累，高嘉朗就会抱着他，保护他，抚摸他的后背，带他一起进入梦乡。</p><p>在那间小小的房间里，他可以做自己所有想做的事情。他不是地下城的老板，他只是他自己，一个想爱和被爱的普通人。</p><p>他“噌”的一下从沙发上坐起来，起的太猛头又开始发晕，晃晃悠悠往前走了两步，被陆思恒冲过来一把扶住。<br/>“祖宗你又想干嘛去？你现在最好是赶紧喝了牛奶洗个热水澡睡上一天。天塌下来我给你顶着，求求你让我省点心，别折腾自己了。”<br/>刘也摇了摇头，虚弱却餍足的，对他露出一个微笑。</p><p>“我要去找他了，找到他，我就会好起来的。”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>刘也很不好的这些天里，高嘉朗也没好到哪里去。人类是情感丰富的动物，他们善于用情感作茧自缚，然后相互折磨。<br/>地下城停业整顿，高嘉朗自然不用再去拳场。这本来是难得的休息时光，但他发现，在偌大的这座城市里，他竟然无人可见，无事可做，无处可去。<br/>之前不是这样吗？之前也是这样。</p><p>但是后来刘也来了。他常常会想，如果有一个小小的假期，他们可以一起去做什么。</p><p>他们可以去游乐园。刘也一定从来没有去过游乐园。他会喜欢那里高耸入云的摩天轮和彩色的棉花糖。他喜欢这种新鲜有趣的东西。<br/>或者可以去度假，找一个海边小住几日，并排坐在堤坝上喝椰子汁看日落。他从来没有认真看过日落，从地下城出来的时候，早就已经是漫天星斗。<br/>他想跟刘也一起，去经历没有经历过的所有事情，这让他觉得人生有盼头，让他觉得活着是特别好的事情。这是只有刘也才可以做到的。<br/>可是现在，他甚至不能确定，刘也，真的是刘也吗。</p><p>所以这些天他哪里都没去。黑白颠倒的房间里，忘记三餐，忘记时间，忘记日期。<br/>他等待刘也来找他，却时时刻刻都在害怕敲门声响起。</p><p>没办法面对啊，原来，他像《楚门的世界》里，那个生在虚假世界中的男主角一样，活在一个谎言里，还沾沾自喜的以为自己是多么幸运，多么幸福。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>刘也只敲了两下门，屋里就很快穿来脚步声。但许久，门都没有被打开。隔着那扇薄薄的门板，他似乎可以听见高嘉朗的呼吸声。他们之间，只隔着一扇门，但一个没有勇气再敲，一个没有勇气打开。<br/>直到刘也退了一步，踢到了门口堆放的啤酒瓶发出响声，高嘉朗终于打开门，像是神明站在天堂的入口，高高在上的审视他。</p><p>刘也眼眶一热，几乎想要流泪。他这个被疲惫蹂躏的身体，还是纷乱不堪的大脑，都在这一刻变得安稳。几步之遥，就是他的爱人，他的家，他可以安心疗伤的地方。<br/>但很快，他就揪心起来。高嘉朗现在看起来跟一个流浪汉没有区别，面容憔悴不修边幅，下巴上凌乱的长着胡茬。如果没有记错，上一次，是自己亲手给他刮的胡子，那天，他揽着自己的腰，在耳边呢喃着情话。他说：“刘也，你什么样子我都喜欢。”<br/>那现在呢？高嘉朗，我这样破破烂烂的样子，你还喜欢吗？只要你要我，我就永远是你的。</p><p>刘也这一生都不曾服软，无论身处什么样的绝境，永远骄傲的仰着头。只有现在，他像是卑微到尘埃里，愿意双手捧着奉上自己的全部灵魂和尊严。<br/>他等待拥抱，等待那些甜腻哄人的话，等着高嘉朗吻着他跟他说：“怎么这么不听话把自己搞成这个样子？别怕，有我在，没事的。”</p><p>我一定要在他怀里好好哭一场。刘也想。</p><p>可是没有，高嘉朗什么都没有做。他微微侧身，示意刘也进来，给他搬了椅子让他坐下，甚至去倒了杯热水放在桌上。像是对待一个普通的生疏的客人一样。<br/>他去厨房，从放大米的罐子里掏出来一个小纸包，打开之后取出来一块移动硬盘，推到刘也面前。</p><p>“这是你让我拿出来的东西，我保管的很好，你可以检查一下。”<br/>刘也眨着眼睛，盯着那个黑色的小方块看了一会，许久才“哦”了一声，把它揣进大衣不显眼的内兜里。<br/>做完这件事，他有点手足无措，双手笼住那杯热水，任凭水蒸气熏的眼前一片模糊。</p><p>“还有什么事吗。”<br/>高嘉朗问。他的语气生硬而陌生，一时间，刘也错愕的不知道该如何回答。<br/>他嘴唇抖了抖，把拳头握的死紧，指甲深深陷入皮肉里，逼着自己说出放在电影里也是最烂俗的对白。<br/>“我想问……想问你这些天过的好不好。”</p><p>高嘉朗双手插在裤子的口袋里，站在离他很远的地方，似乎是笑了笑，用一种从来都没有过的语气反问：“所以，你是在用刘也的身份跟我说话，还是用我老板的身份？”</p><p>刘也低头盯着自己袖口上的那颗纯银袖口看。他今天穿了高级定制的衬衫和羊绒大衣，裁剪合体的西装裤下一双手工制作的小牛皮皮鞋。很久没有这么穿过，连他自己都觉得陌生，连自己都怀疑，刘也和老板究竟是一个人，还是只是公用一个身体的两个灵魂呢？</p><p>陆思恒说的对，面具戴的太久容易摘不下来。只是，到底哪一副面孔，才是面具呢？</p><p>“高嘉朗你别这样，你知道的，只有我，不管是刘也，还是老板，都是我。”</p><p>“你和我相遇的那天，是和陆思恒串通好的？”高嘉朗没有接他的话，而是继续问。<br/>“对。是我让阿恒配合我的。”<br/>“酒吧主管是你的手下，装作吃他的醋，是你为了转移我的视线，商量好演的一场戏？”<br/>“是。”<br/>“那天被我KO的男孩，是被你安排的吧？”<br/>“是，但是你会KO，是意料之外的事情。”<br/>“戒指确实对你很重要，但是不是你妈妈的遗物。”<br/>“……对。”</p><p>他拆穿了他所有说过的谎言。刘也觉得，这一刻，他虽然穿戴整齐，却像是赤条条的暴露在高嘉朗的目光下。</p><p>高嘉朗喉头动了动。像是哽住了一样，闭了闭眼睛，然后仰头，深深叹了口气。<br/>“你对我，有一句真话吗？”</p><p>“有。”很快，刘也斩钉截铁的说。这个问题，无论什么时候问，他都有勇气直截了当的回答。<br/>“有，高嘉朗，我说爱你是真的，所有的一切，都是因为我爱你。”<br/>“所以……”高嘉朗的声音听起来疲惫而沧桑。<br/>“所以你用一百个谎言来证明一个真相？所以你用欺骗来维持自己的真心？”</p><p>刘也怔住了。许久，他们四目相对了许久，都从对方的眼睛里看见最陌生的眼神，和最陌生的自己。</p><p>“别这样，高嘉朗，我们不要这样……”他几乎是在祈求。<br/>“我知道我骗了你，我错了，你给我个机会，让我补偿，好不好？我保证从现在开始我再也……”</p><p>“够了。”高嘉朗坐到床上，把脸深深埋进手掌里去。他脚下有几个啤酒瓶，歪歪斜斜倒成一片。<br/>“你怎么补偿我？”他声音低低的说。</p><p>“我好想我的刘也，我好想他，想到觉得自己已经坚持不下去了。可是现在，他再也回不来了，你要怎么补偿我呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他还是不肯来吗？”</p><p>刘也低头看手里的文件，眼睛也没抬的问陆思恒。他坐在自己办公室里那张巨大的红色办公桌后面，指尖的金色钢笔衬着白玉一样的手指头，说不出的贵气。<br/>“不肯来。我找了他三次，前两次他都说没心情，最后一次直接告诉我他不想打了。但是我没答应，我手里压着他的合同呢，必要的时候再拿出来。”</p><p>刘也的手顿了顿，白纸上留下一点深色的墨迹。但他神色泰然，抬头看了看坐在对面的陆思恒，是他平常喜怒不形于色的神情。</p><p>“跟他说让他回来吧，他不会在拳场见到我的，没必要躲来躲去。”</p><p>“我说了。但是……”陆思恒欲言又止，但禁不住刘也投来的锋利目光，还是转述了那些一字一句出于高嘉朗口中的话。<br/>“但是他说，来了地下城，就会想起来刘也，所以他不愿意来。”<br/>陆思恒看到刘也的瞳孔震动，像是有什么陡然裂开，劈天盖地的情感席卷出来，裹挟着一切奔涌而至。他没有见过刘也这样的神情，自己这个少年老成的朋友，似乎永远可以把所有情感都隐藏的很好，封闭在一个小小的匣子里，没有任何人拥有它的钥匙。但是现在高嘉朗出现了，他徒手就可以打开这个盒子，让所有的快乐，依恋，脆弱，都流淌出来。但那个盒子关不上，接踵而至的便是懊悔和痛苦。</p><p>但刘也没有更多的袒露。他把桌子上的文件一份份整理好，把所有用品慢条斯理的归放到他们应该在的位置。然后，他从烟盒里取出一支烟，点开深深吸了一口。<br/>他很久不抽烟了。这个从十四岁就开始抽烟的年轻男人，几乎是在短短四个月的时间里，就把烟戒掉。<br/>因为所有时间，他都跟高嘉朗呆在一起，那个听话的，天真的，干净的像是一朵白玫瑰花一样的刘也，不会抽烟。他的嘴唇用来接吻，属于高嘉朗的温柔的吻，是世界上最难戒的毒品。<br/>肺很久都没有受到过烟雾的蹂躏，一时间难以适应，他突然开始剧烈咳嗽，捂着嘴趴伏在桌子上，脸深深埋进手臂里，细瘦的肩胛颤动，好半天都没能坐起来。</p><p>陆思恒担忧的看着他，却没有去扶。他的好友，不是一个普通的男孩。他是地下城的老板，在这个地方，他必须是强大而不可战胜的。这个死要面子活受罪的白痴，落魄的样子不愿意被人同情。</p><p>但他觉得自己必须做点什么。如果说刘也只有了高嘉朗了的话，那么老板就只有他了。</p><p>“去里屋躺一会吧。”他倒了杯水递给刘也，轻轻推了推他的肩膀。<br/>“医嘱让你卧床半个月，结果你连半天都没躺。你要是把自己小命玩没了，可就真的见不到高嘉朗了。”<br/>刘也抬头，苦笑着揉了揉泛着红血丝的眼睛。他想说不用，想站起来把资料夹放进柜子里。可是刚刚向上用力，就觉得一阵头晕目眩，胃也变着法的绞痛，手一软，塑料夹子就掉在地板上，整个人扶着柜子喘气，一时间额头上出了一层冷汗。</p><p>这次受伤之后确实没有好好修养，事情全都压在他肩上，忙碌让他喘不过气来。但这是以前也曾有过的经历，以往从来都没有闹成这样惨兮兮的样子。想来还是因为忧思过重，心事重重的，连几十分钟的宝贵浅眠，也会皱着眉头从噩梦中惊醒。<br/>私人心里医生来看过，说他是广泛性焦虑，需要放松情绪，好好休息一段时间。可是他没有办法，他不能停下来。</p><p>陆思恒瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，站起来过去帮他打开了办公室里间的门。<br/>“你去躺一个小时，我把后面所有的工作安排都调整一下。不然你这个样子没效率不说，让下面的人看见了也没法解释。”<br/>刘也叹了口气，闭着眼睛点了点头，认命的走进套间卧室里去。<br/> <br/>陆思恒花了十几分钟时间安排好工作，马不停蹄的出了地下城。他一路闯了红灯，油门踩到底，风驰电掣的赶到高嘉朗的住处。</p><p>但是高嘉朗没让他进门，横着胳膊把他拦在门口。</p><p>“我说了我没有心情打拳。”他语气生硬，眼神空洞的生出来些狠厉。到不再像是目光炯炯打量猎物的野兽，更像是一匹饱经风霜的孤狼捍卫自己最后的领地。<br/>“我这次来不是叫你去打拳的。”</p><p>陆思恒眼眶有点红，一开口声音就有点哽咽。</p><p>“高嘉朗，我这辈子从来就没有求过人。但是今天我求求你，如果你有那么一瞬间把我当成过朋友，如果你真的有一瞬间爱过刘也，我求求你去看看他。我知道我可能没有资格要求你这么做，但是刘也现在真的很不好。他应该没有机会跟你说，他在爆炸里受了伤，脑震荡还有内脏挫伤。你没见到他吐血和晕倒的样子，可能想象不到吧，连我都没见过他那个样子，你就狠心到这个地步，连看他一眼都不肯吗？”</p><p>高嘉朗听他说着，眉头越皱越紧。<br/>那天，刘也面容憔悴的跑来是他们见的最后一面。可是自己什么都没问他，只是冷着脸说了那些生疏又伤人的话。<br/>原来他伤的这么重，怪不得整个人苍白的像一张纸一样。原来他已经那么虚弱了，还是挣扎着跑过来想见自己一面。<br/>他还在生气，确实还在。人世间谎言是最伤人的东西，更何况还是爱人的谎言。<br/>但他还是心疼了，他开始有点后悔那天跟刘也说了那样的话。不可能没有办法这么快的就调整好自己，这么快的就有能力去原谅。但那是刘也的脸，刘也的身体，即便他不知道哪个灵魂才是他的真面目，也在此时此刻，迫切的想要见他。</p><p>爱这种情感，是有自己的意志的。它不受大脑束缚，它自己做自己的选择。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>刘也昏昏沉沉的躺了二十分钟。身体太疲惫了，几乎在沾到枕头的一瞬间，意识就开始模糊。<br/>他恍恍惚惚的，觉得高嘉朗来了，坐在他床边摩挲他的额头。</p><p>高嘉朗还是他熟悉的那个样子，一张凶巴巴的脸却有最温柔的目光。他几乎可以感觉到属于爱人手掌 的温度，抚平他疲惫疼痛的身体，还有他皱皱巴巴的心。<br/>“怎么这么不听话？”爱人皱着眉头说。“我说过的，你要是不听话就会打你的屁股。”</p><p>刘也笑了。笑的时候觉得自己的嘴角有点僵，因为他好像已经好多天都没有笑过。<br/>“我都这么惨了，你舍得打我吗？”他问。语气好像也回到从前，那时候，他是高嘉朗捧在手心里的小白玫瑰花。<br/>他把脸依偎进爱人的手掌中，觉得自己简直幸福的快要死掉了。高嘉朗可能还不原谅他，但是他还愿意来看自己，愿意跟自己说话，他就已经很知足。</p><p>“你别走，我好不舒服，想睡一会，你别走，陪着我好不好？”</p><p>他想睁眼，想看看高嘉朗的样子。他太想他了，想着如果他来地下城，能远远的看一眼也好。没想到，陆思恒去请了那么多次，他都不愿意再来。<br/>可是现在，他就在他身边呢。<br/>但刘也太累了，眼皮像粘了胶水一样，费了九牛二虎之力，也只睁开一个小缝，模模糊糊的，看见高嘉朗在笑，像是每天晚上哄他睡觉时候的样子。</p><p>他说：“我不走，刘也，我再也不走了，我爱你。”<br/>他说我爱你。</p><p>刘也身体一僵，瞬间睁大眼睛。<br/>屋子里一切陈设都冰冷古板，安静的像是坟墓一样无声无息。他床边没有人，没人来过，也没人抚摸过他的脸。</p><p>这是梦，或者是幻觉。</p><p>高嘉朗从来没有说过爱他。刘也连做梦的时候，也想象不到他说那句话时候的表情。</p><p>他蜷缩进被子里，把口鼻都深深埋进细腻的棉花织物中。屋子里暖气很足，被子也很厚，可他怎么都觉得不暖和，只能拼命把自己往被单里卷，到最后如同一只挂在树上的蛹。一只作茧自缚的蛹。</p><p> </p><p>短暂的休息随着敲门声告于段落。下属来汇报，荣诚集团派了人来，要送些东西过来。刘也不敢怠慢，此时风口浪尖的现状，他已经顾不得身份是否可以保密。关于荣诚的事情，他必须亲力亲为。<br/>这对于刚刚经历过波折的地下城来说很重要。<br/>这个城市被三股旗鼓相当的势力分摊，地下城，龙潭，还有荣诚。如果接过荣诚抛来的橄榄枝，无形之中就会占据有利位置，地下城稳固，他才是真正的安全。</p><p>“给我十分钟，直接把人带到我办公室就来。”</p><p>他迅速下床，打开抽屉吃了两片医生开的可以短时间之内稳定情绪恢复体能的药，然后从衣柜里挑了一身最笔挺正式的西装。简单洗漱之后，还不忘喷了香水吹了发型，一番收拾之后，从头到脚都一丝不苟的地下城老板重新出现。</p><p>整理完一切，他对着镜子拍了两下自己的脸，强迫自己打起精神，看到镜子中的人还算是容光焕发，才放心的叹了口气，走出休息室去。<br/>荣诚集团果然不含糊，来人是薛老板的长子。薛老板身体不佳，集团的事几乎都在由这个儿子负责，想必不长时间以后，便会接管整个集团。所以，他的亲自到访，示好的意思再明显不过。<br/>刘也强打精神，他很看重这次见面，又很欣赏薛大公子的为人和手段。更何况两人年龄相仿，又都身挑重担，一时间相谈甚欢，达成了几项合作意向，这些合作不久之后就可以改善地下城的现状。这次谈话气氛很好，刘也心中一块石头落地，语调也轻松不少，甚至还跟对方开起来玩笑，氛围特别融洽。<br/>他甚至起身去柜子上层拿珍藏的高级红酒要送给薛大公子做回礼。两人玩笑着拉扯推脱间，刘也余光瞥到办公室的门口。</p><p>那里站着陆思恒。他是整个地下城里上上下下几百个工作人员里，唯一一个进老板办公室不需要提前上报的人。<br/>而在他身后，是面无表情的高嘉朗。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>刘也想过一百次重逢，但绝对不是现在这个情况。他不知道陆思恒又跑去找了高嘉朗，也不知道是用了什么办法竟然说动了高嘉朗让他直接来到自己办公室。他只知道，现在绝对不是什么议论儿女情长的时候。不能让薛家的人看出来高嘉朗对自己有多重要。如果被抓住了这个把柄，那么有朝一日，如果地下城和荣诚集团成为敌人，高嘉朗无疑就是他最大的软肋，他在这个城市里，就会变得危机四伏，安全受到威胁。</p><p>“看来您还约了其他人？”薛公子瞥了一眼高嘉朗，微笑着对刘也说。</p><p>“不是什么重要的人，手下一个无名小卒而已。小薛总别在意，再喝两杯茶吧。”他波澜不惊的坐回茶台前，眼皮不台的倒茶，像是根本不在意周围发生了什么。<br/>“时间也不早了，我不便一直在这里打扰，想必您最近也是忙得厉害，等这段时间过了，咱们再闲聊。”<br/>薛大公子站起来微微躬身，向刘也道别。<br/>“家父在城东山上有一片院子，可以摘果钓鱼，我和朋友经常去那边聚会，下次我叫上老板您一起。”</p><p>刘也一手插在裤兜里，一手拍了拍薛公子的肩膀，一副风流倜傥的样子：“好啊，那我是一定要去赴约的，咱们常联系。我还有事要办，恕不远送，阿恒来，替我送送薛老板。”</p><p> <br/>关上办公室的门，这个空旷的房间里只剩下他们两个人。</p><p>刘也不知道陆思恒又用了什么办法，但他潜意识里一直觉得，只要高嘉朗肯见他，他就还有机会，可以赌一次他对自己的“放不下”。</p><p>他往回转身，看见高嘉朗的背影，傻愣愣的戳在原地。肩膀和脊背宽阔厚实却线条流畅，像是蕴藏着无限力量的猛兽，无形之中给人威慑力和压迫感。<br/>但刘也不怕他，他曾经在那些肌肉上吮吸啃咬，激情中留下深深的齿痕和指印。他是另一头野兽，臣服或者挑衅，唯独没有惧怕。</p><p>“坐吧。”<br/>他对高嘉朗说。他听见自己走过去的时候，皮鞋在木质地板上踏出清脆的声音。<br/>但是高嘉朗没有动，甚至没有转身看他。</p><p>这是刘也意料之中的事情，所以他又加了一点码，从背后搂住高嘉朗的腰，把脸贴在他背上。隔着衣服和结实的肌肉，依然可以听见他的心跳声，沉稳有力的贯入鼓膜，与自己的脉搏合为一体。<br/>“我没想到你还愿意来找我。”他呼吸着高嘉朗熟悉的气息，如梦似幻一般的开口。<br/>“我真的好想你。高嘉朗，做梦的时候总是梦到你。你呢，你想我吗？有梦到过我吗？”</p><p>刘也软着声音撒娇，刚刚作为地下城老板雷厉风行的样子全无。他从前就知道高嘉朗受不了这个，就故意用这种方式勾引他，看他无可奈何的把自己按在床上，就像是恶作剧得逞一样的满足。而现在，他是情不自禁。像是最高傲的猫见了依恋的主人，也忍不住喵喵叫着摇尾乞怜。</p><p>可是高嘉朗依旧没有反应。他没有回答问题，也没有眼神交流。但他的身体很诚实，几乎是瞬间，脊背就僵硬起来，手掌触到的地方开始发烫。刘也足够了解他的全部，知道他禁欲已久的身体正在苏醒。<br/>所以他继续造次，冰凉的手指头解开高嘉朗的夹克拉链，摸到他的T恤下摆一溜烟的伸进去，在凹凸不平的腹肌上徘徊一会，就偷偷摸摸的往裤腰里探。<br/>此时，他知道自己的这点精神全都来自药物支持，如果真的把火点大了，等着药效一过，身体还真不一定吃得消，因为这种事儿晕过去被送去医院的话，还挺丢人的。但他不在乎，只要高嘉朗还愿意要他，飞蛾扑火一次，也没什么大不了。</p><p>于是他煽风点火，踮脚在高嘉朗耳边说话：“你可以选一种方式惩罚我，你想怎么样都可以……”</p><p>但没有等到高嘉朗的回应。耳边却响起来他冷冰冰的声音。<br/>“老板，您这样有意思吗？说谎对你来说是会上瘾吗？玩弄我你觉得很有趣吗？”</p><p>他把刘也的手掰开，转过身目光冰冷的审视刘也的脸，双手抱在胸前，像是不想再与他做任何肢体接触一样，厌恶的，厌恶的看着他。<br/>“我还真以为你病的快要死了。我就是这么傻，无论你说多少次谎话我都相信。可是你呢，你容光焕发的站在这儿，跟个油头粉面的小少爷计划着要去哪里玩。对，你是老板，你可以为所欲为，整个地下城都得配合你，你把我骗到这里来，就是为了让我看这些吗？所以我现在应该配合你演什么？演吃醋？演跟你冰释前嫌？还是演爱你爱到失心疯，变成个不长记性的傻子啊？”<br/>刘也从来就没有见过高嘉朗这么愤怒，甚至没有听过他一次说这么多话。但他那个本来聪明的脑子，此时此刻像是完全停摆了一样，他听不懂，更不知道要如何解释。他不明白事情到底为什么会变成这个样子。难道高嘉朗终于肯来，就是为了对他说这样的话？</p><p>“高嘉朗，所以，你就这么恨我吗？因为我是地下城的老板，因为我骗过你，因为我‘杀了’你的刘也，你就恨我我恨到这种地步吗？”<br/>高嘉朗神情里带着轻蔑：“我不恨你，老板，你不值得。”</p><p>他叫他老板。不知道从什么时候开始起，他连他的名字都不肯叫。好像是在心里默认刘也已经死了，剩下的这个，是跟他没有任何关系的，高高在上的老板。<br/>刘也从来不知道，人的心可以这样被人揉皱缩成一团，再在上面打一百个空，扔在地上任人践踏。疼到麻木，疼到不能呼吸，比刀子扎进身体里的触感还要让人痛不欲生。</p><p>“那刘也呢？高嘉朗，你爱过刘也吗。”</p><p>他问过高嘉朗很多很多次，撒娇的，佯怒的，讨好的，问他“你爱上我了吗”，问他“你为什么不说爱我”。高嘉朗没有说过爱，一次都没有。但他会红着脸看着他笑，被生活摧残过这么多年的人啊，突然笑的像是十几岁的孩子一样，羞涩又痴迷，凑上来吻住恋人喋喋不休的嘴唇。<br/>可是他还是没说过。那好像是他人生的一个底线，如果触碰，就万劫不复，再也没有扭转的余地。</p><p>“你没有资格问我这个问题。”<br/>高嘉朗冷冰冰的回应，他扭头看着那片雪白的空无一物的墙壁，不愿意跟刘也有任何眼神交流。</p><p>“好。很好，你说得对。”</p><p>刘也点点头怒极反笑，接着夸张的拍了拍手，清脆的声音回响在屋子里。<br/>他脱掉那件笔挺的西装外套随手扔在地上，单手解开领带和衬衣最上方的两颗纽扣。那几个动作做得很有气场，他不再是那个脸上总是带着甜甜笑意的男孩，而是站在地下城，甚至是要站在这个城市顶端的，那个无所不能的男人。<br/>衬衫袖子被撸到手肘的位置，刘也握拳，扭动两下脖子，骨头关节间发出清脆的响声。他摆出一个搏击最常见的准备姿势，然后蓄力出拳，拳锋正对高嘉朗的头部而去。</p><p>他身体还没有恢复到原来的程度，这一拳用了不到七成的力量。但他没有收力，如果真的打中，依然可以打断对方的鼻梁骨。<br/>高嘉朗完全没有料到他会这么做。事实上，他到今天才知道原来刘也那副瘦弱的身板里，原来蕴藏着这么大的力量。但他的身体因为常年的搏击而有了应激反应，感受到拳头扑面而来的瞬间，他下意识的向一侧偏头。</p><p>锐利的劲风擦着脸颊过去，他猛地抬头，看见刘也那双通红的，带着决绝凶光的眼睛。</p><p>“还手啊！”<br/>刘也说。他声音嘶哑，几乎像是在低低的咆哮。</p><p>高嘉朗没明白他的意思，但几乎是在瞬间，第二拳也接踵而至，直直的击向他的肋骨。于是他只好见招拆招，迅速向后退了小半步，膝盖向上顶起，避开身体的重点部位，接下了这一拳。<br/>就这样，他连着躲了三四招而没有还手，刘也突然扑上来拽住他的衣服领子，大力把他按在了落地窗上。</p><p>“如果你真的讨厌我到这种地步，那你还手啊，你打我一顿，替你的刘也报仇，高嘉朗，你看着我这张脸，你做得到吗？！”<br/>他像一头愤怒的小兽一样粗喘着，那张漂亮的面孔因为发怒而扭曲，脸颊泛起异样的红色。他们的身体贴在一起，透过薄薄的衬衣，能感觉到散发着不正常的高热，还有从布料里渗出来的虚汗，浸透衣服的领口。</p><p>他能撑到现在，全凭药物支撑。但那些五颜六色的胶囊，可以撑住他的精神，却不能减弱他身体的消耗。</p><p>高嘉朗有点诧异，下意识的想伸手摸他的额头。可是刘也借着这个动作扼住他的手腕侧身，想把他狠狠的摔在地上，逼他出手，逼他正视自己的情感，逼他承认，刘也和老板就是一个人，无论他有多么想把这两者分开，都不可能做到。</p><p>但这个动作力气极大，极快，无疑间打消了高嘉朗所有的疑虑。他迅速找到平衡，借力使力搬住刘也的肩膀，扭打间，将他压在那张巨大的红木办公桌上。<br/>“呵呵……”刘也低低的笑了起来。他仰面躺着，衣衫凌乱，大汗淋漓，胸口剧烈起伏着，裸露出来的白皙皮肤衬在暗红色的桌面上，像一朵散落在血泊中的白玫瑰花。</p><p>“高嘉朗你看着我，看着我的脸，我是刘也啊。”</p><p>他挣扎着撑起自己的下身，和高嘉朗的身体紧贴着碰撞磨蹭，打斗让肾上腺素激增，所到之处引起一片燎原之火。</p><p>高嘉朗扣着他的双手手腕往上压，却无法避免躯体的纠缠。他的意识很讨厌这一切，他讨厌身下的人这种几乎是自暴自弃一般的引诱，尤其他还有这一张刘也的面孔。可是身体却背叛了他，抢先一步做出反应，被人牢牢抓住了把柄。</p><p>“好，既然你不敢打我，那就上我吧，你已经上过我一百次了，高嘉朗，差这一次吗？差吗？”</p><p>他可能是疯了。<br/>高嘉朗这么想，刘也自己也这么想。他胸口里像是压着一团火却没法释放出来，烧的痛彻心扉，只想拼命地撕打，拼命喊叫，想用身体的疼痛去掩盖，想让世界毁灭，然后一起坠落到地狱里去。<br/>“我不会碰你的，老板。结束吧，如果一开始就是一个错误的谎言，那我们就在现在就纠正它，结束吧。”</p><p> </p><p>药效过去了。<br/>刘也脑子不清醒，身体里的力气像是突然被抽走了一样，手脚都软着抬不起来。但他没有哭，他瞪着眼睛不让泪水流出来。<br/>给自己留一点尊严吧。最后一点。刘也想。<br/>他知道现在，没有任何东西可以挽回了。至少到最后，他没有哭着告别。<br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>高嘉朗以前只抽烟，却很少喝酒。因为烟让人清醒，酒让人头脑发蒙。他不喜欢身体失控的感觉，所以最多是喝点啤酒，从来没有醉过。<br/>但这一次，他货真价实的大醉了三天。</p><p>张远给他打了十几个电话都没接，跑到他家里敲门也没人开，吓得差点报警。最后还是跟房东借了钥匙进去，才发现，屋子里满是烟味跟烧过一次一样，地上酒瓶子歪歪斜斜倒了一地。厕所里有几摊呕吐物被清理过的痕迹。高嘉朗蜷缩在沙发里睡着，怀里抱着一件刘也在家的时候经常穿的睡衣。</p><p>高嘉朗睡的不安稳，眉头紧紧皱着，四肢不舒服的蜷曲着。但他又睡得很沉，敲门那么大的动静都没有被惊醒。<br/>张远想叫他起来，但终究没有付出行动。他把屋子简单的收拾了一下，拿了条毯子给高嘉朗盖上，又开了窗户通风，最后默默的离开。</p><p>人们都说时间可以治愈一切。如果醉着时间能过的快一点，那么就醉吧，在梦里做想做的事，在梦里见想见的人。然后醒来就都忘掉，一杯酒一口干掉所有过去。</p><p>这样昏昏沉沉不知道过了几天，高嘉朗就窝在这张沙发上哪里都没去。<br/>抱着的衣服上还有刘也的味道，清爽又温馨。在梦里这种香包围着他，就好像真的把刘也抱在怀里。</p><p>他们四肢交缠，身体紧紧贴在一起。刘也喜欢偷偷亲他的下巴，手指漫无目的的在他胸膛上划来划去。<br/>他们咬着耳朵说话，说最无脑最幼稚的情话，用一大堆烂俗的句子倾吐爱意，像小孩子一样相互拥抱着傻笑，然后顺利成章的吻到一起去。<br/>恋人眨着那双漂亮的眼睛问他，高嘉朗，你爱不爱我？你说爱我，我就永远都不跟你分开。<br/>他真的很想说。永远都不分开，这个诱惑太大了。就像现在，他抱着刘也，恨不得能把皮肉缝在一起融为一体，恨不得就把他禁锢在这个小房间里，一辈子不能离开。那句话就在嘴边，可是喉咙里像是哽了千斤重的秤砣一样，怎么也说不出来。</p><p>就在这个时候，房门又一次被敲响。这一次高嘉朗听见了。他挣扎着去从沙发了爬起来，随手拿起地上的酒瓶喝了一口，晃晃悠悠的走去开门。<br/>门外站着的人是陆思恒。他看起来特别着急，整张脸刷白，脑门上都是汗，眉毛皱着，手脚微微发抖。</p><p>高嘉朗笑了，他醉醺醺的仰起酒瓶又喝了一口，然后对着陆思恒晃了晃，抬手就揽他的肩膀。<br/>“阿恒啊，这么忙还有时间来看我？没事儿，我死不了，进来喝一杯吧，请你。”<br/>陆思恒没有进去。他一把抓住高嘉朗的领口狠狠的晃了两下，像是想要把他给晃醒。</p><p>“刘也出事了！”</p><p>“谁出事了？”高嘉朗费解的歪了歪头：“你别想骗我。没有刘也，根本就没有刘也，只有你的老板。刘也是我做的一个梦。”<br/>陆思恒几乎要急疯了，他劈手躲过高嘉朗的酒瓶子，一股脑的把酒都倒在了对方的头上，然后狠狠的打了他一拳。高嘉朗醉醺醺的没有平衡，一屁股坐在地上。</p><p>“你他妈的给我醒醒，刘也出事了！快跟我去救人啊！”<br/> <br/> <br/>地下城的秩序恢复平常，刘也因为身体原因在他的私人别墅里静养。陆思恒定时会去看他，给他汇报一下情况，听他的意见，然后再帮他做做饭，陪他说说话。<br/>出人意料的，刘也好像很快就恢复成了遇见高嘉朗以前的状态。做事冷静认真心无旁骛，头脑清晰有条理，甚至隔三差五的会开开玩笑。<br/>陆思恒知道他这种正常的表现是一种情感自我封闭的保护机制，其实神经已经脆弱的像是一根丝线一触既破。但他没有办法，只能随着刘也的性子，挑挑拣拣的避重就轻逗他开心，盼着总有一天，时间能治愈一切。</p><p>这天下午，他又如同往常拎着新鲜蔬菜去往刘也的别墅。可是一进院门，就发现不对。<br/>院门口是一条窄窄的鹅卵石小路，两侧都种了鲜花。现在是初冬时节，植物稀稀拉拉，所以现在，能够清晰的看见，花池里有一片凌乱不堪的脚印。</p><p>他心里咯噔一下，知道情况不对，连忙扔下手里的塑料袋，从腰上摸出袖珍手枪，蹭着围墙，一步一步向别墅内探去。<br/>屋内更是一片狼藉。客厅里，台灯花瓶各类陈设碎了一地。小厨房的刀架旁边有一滩血迹和两把沾着碎肉的刀。旋转楼梯的扶手上血手印凌乱不堪，墙上的壁画都是刀痕和撕打的时候留下的印记。</p><p>刘也不在屋里。这里像是经过了一场混战，无论结果，所有人都消失的一干二净，然后只剩下一地废墟。<br/>陆思恒心跳几乎停滞，他想喊却喊不出来，打开每一扇门的时候都胆战心惊，怕看见刘也横陈的尸体。<br/>可是还好没有。<br/>在他进入卧室的时候，除了一地撕破的被单和染血的枕头以外，他看见墙上刘也用血仓促留下的暗语。</p><p>那是龙潭的地盘上，一个废旧仓库的地址。</p><p>一时间，他进退两难。这件事，不能让地下城的人知道。此时地下城刚刚归于平静，这样的事一传十十传百，恐怕有心怀叵测之人起了疑心，趁机作乱。刘也身份特殊，更不能报警。而他一个人单闯龙潭虎穴救刘也，几乎是不可能的事情。情急之下，他想到高嘉朗。<br/>或许，他是救刘也命的最后一根稻草。这就是陆思恒疯了一样跑来找他的原因。<br/> <br/>高嘉朗一下摔的有点蒙，坐在地上愣愣的抬头看陆思恒。他的脑子现在被酒精糊成一团，根本没办法正常运作。</p><p>陆思恒一步跨上去，揪着他的领子把他拎起来，低哑着声音咆哮。<br/>“你听明白了吗？是刘也，刘也出事了，我现在要去救他，我只能找你帮忙，你明白了吗？”<br/>与他的凶神恶煞不同，高嘉朗半眯着眼睛看了他一会，像是恢复了清明一样突然笑了。<br/>“陆思恒，演技不错啊，有进步，比以前演的可好多了。你告诉你的老板，没用，让他别折腾了。我不会再上他的当。这招他还要再用几次？能不能换个新鲜玩意啊……”</p><p>他说着，就要仰面躺下。陆思恒的力气没他大，顺着他一起跌倒，又一个跟头爬起来，给他指裤腿上沾的血迹。<br/>“你他妈给我我看看啊，这是骗人吗，高嘉朗你看看，这是刘也的血，你要亲眼看着他死吗？”<br/>高嘉朗躺在地上，伸手去够酒瓶子，傻笑着冲他摆手：“不去，我哪儿也不去，我的酒还没喝完呢……”</p><p>陆思恒狠狠地锤了两下地板，掀起来衣服的下摆擦干糊了一脸的鼻涕眼泪，冲着瘫在地上喃喃自语着快要睡着的高嘉朗重重踢了一脚，咬牙切齿的说。<br/>“你会后悔的，高嘉朗，你他妈的会后悔一辈子。”</p><p> <br/> <br/>关于这件事是梦境还是现实，高嘉朗也纠结了很久。他本来以为自己只是宿醉了一晚，完全清醒过来看日历才知道，原来已经过去了四天。<br/>他给陆思恒打了电话，但对方一直没有接。问张远张远也不知道究竟是怎么一回事。</p><p>几天以后，他调整好了自己的状态，继续回到地下城的拳场打拳。可是拳场的主管换成了一个戴眼镜的短头发女孩，根本没有陆思恒的踪影。<br/>他打听陆思恒的事，人人都是一副缄口不提的样子，谁都说不出来个所以然。时间一长，他开始怀疑，是不是整件事都是他喝醉了之后的一场臆想，是不是不刘也，老板，陆思恒，这些人本来都不存在。<br/>可是刘也留下来的那些生活痕迹，还原封不动的存在在破旧的小出租屋里。他的衣服，他的洗漱用品，他的戒指，他精心制作的，那朵风干的白玫瑰花。<br/>日子又变回从前一成不变的样子。每天吃饭，睡觉，打拳，千篇一律，没有一丝波澜。<br/>他甚至以为，自己的后半辈子就要这样度过，就像酒吧的主管人说过的那样，活一天算一天，等到哪天死了，就被一把土卖掉。<br/>这确实没有什么可期待的，但是也没什么可怕的。</p><p>日子不知道过了多久，但那是新年初雪那天的晚上。</p><p>他背着自己的搏击用具回家，夹烟的那两根手指冻僵而微微颤抖。他走到楼下，想找个避风的地方点火的时候，看见自己家楼道口站着个人。<br/>那人是他一直在打听的陆思恒。<br/>他走过去，隔着漫天飘舞的雪花看他。才过了这么几天的时候，陆思恒看起来像是老了好几岁。他没有嚼泡泡糖，脸上也没有笑容。<br/>高嘉朗本来张了张嘴想要说话，但陆思恒先出声打断了他。</p><p>“我来是要把这个给你。”<br/>他冲着高嘉朗伸出手去，手心里躺着一块银色的牌子。</p><p>“他本来已经跑出来了。一个人单挑对方七个人。”陆思恒的声音里突然带上淡淡的笑意，像在讲述从电影里看的一个故事。<br/>“多帅啊，他一直特别帅，一直特别厉害，厉害到我觉得没有什么可以打败他。”</p><p>但是高嘉朗蓦然抬头看他，看见他眼睛里的泪水。<br/>“他本来已经逃出来了。但是又回去了。他把这个丢了，他得回去找。”<br/>高嘉朗没懂他在说什么。也许他懂，只是不愿意相信。<br/>他从陆思恒手里拿过那条项链，借着路灯暖橙色的光芒，手指轻轻抚摸。项链像是被硬扯下来一样的断掉，金属的吊坠边缘有一圈焦黑的凹陷，是子弹留下的印记。</p><p>“我找到他的时候，他手里捏着这个。这是你的，我现在还给你。”<br/>陆思恒的眼泪滴滴答答，掉在水泥地上，形成一个又一个小小的深色圆圈。他转身想要走，却被高嘉朗一把拽住胳膊。</p><p>“他在哪儿。”高嘉朗问。他看起来很平静，像是每天比赛完之后，擦着头发上的汗水问靠在前台的陆思恒，刘也在哪里？我们要回家了。<br/>“所以你还是觉得他在骗你？所以到现在，你还觉得他在骗你，是不是？”<br/>陆思恒无力的闭了闭眼睛。他把自己的手臂挣脱出来，像是一句话都不想再争论了一样，咬着嘴唇看着高嘉朗。</p><p>“不是。”高嘉朗说。他手里反复抚摸那块牌子，嘴唇微微颤抖：“不是，阿恒，我就是想知道，他在哪儿。”<br/>陆思恒怔怔的看了他一会，抹了一把眼睛，点了点。<br/>“好，你跟我走，我带你去找他。”<br/> </p><p>中心医院，5楼，重症监护室，2号房间。那里有一张空荡荡的床，床头贴着的标签上，还写着刘也的名字和年龄。<br/>一个个头矮矮的小护士正在收拾床铺。夜班对她来说很磨人，所以门口进来的什么人，她根本就懒得回头看一眼。</p><p>“这个床上的病人呢？”高嘉朗轻声问她。<br/>他还抱着一丝希望，万一刘也是在厕所，或者在另一间房间。他现在身上有伤，说话声音要小一些，不能吵到他休息。<br/>“你是什么人啊？这是重症监护室，是你说进就进的地方吗？”<br/>小护士不耐烦的撇了他两眼，手下继续忙活，把那张写着名字的标签取下来，撕碎扔进垃圾袋里。<br/>“我问你刘也呢，你告诉我，他去哪儿了？！”</p><p>高嘉朗突然扑上去。他比小护士几乎高出去两头，怒目圆瞪，拳头捏的咔咔作响，特别吓人。小护士一下就被唬住了，只能结结巴巴的回答问题。<br/>“他胸口中枪昏迷了很久，昨天晚上抢救无效，已经去世了……”<br/>高嘉朗腿一软，向后退了两步，跌坐在椅子上。<br/>小护士刚想说话，陆思恒制止了她。他打开钱包拿出来几张钞票把她哄出病房，然后坐在高嘉朗对面。</p><p>“挺突然的，本来已经开始好转了，有一天都可以断断续续的说话了。结果突然心脏骤停，没有救回来。”<br/>“很不可思议对吧？那么一个大活人，就小拇指头那么小的一个子弹，说没就没有了。”<br/>高嘉朗呆呆的坐在原地，没有眼泪，也没有表情。陆思恒不知道他有没有在听，也许是闷在心里太久了，只是自顾自的说着话。<br/>“其实不怪你，你也不用自责。那天你来不来救他，都会是这个结局。其实我还挺庆幸刘也遇见了你的。爱上你，是他这辈子做的最有人情味的一件事。”<br/>沉默了一会，陆思恒从大衣内兜里掏出来一个小夹子，把里面的东西递给高嘉朗。<br/>“这是你的合同，卡里是没给你结完的钱，我都给你算的双倍。这是一张去首都的单程车票，还有一封推荐信。你拿着这些东西，凭你的本事，去首都随便找一家搏击俱乐部，都可以立足。这也是刘也的意思，你就当这是他的遗愿。很多人知道你和他的关系，再在这里，不安全。”</p><p>高嘉朗没有接。他突然抬起头来看陆思恒，急切又担忧的问了他一个问题。<br/>他问：“他疼不疼？”</p><p>陆思恒没有反应过来，有点费解的看着他。<br/>但高嘉朗像是自言自语一样，看着手中的金属牌子，露出一种心疼又如在梦中一般的表情。</p><p>“他很怕疼的。每次受伤，都要我抱着才会好一些。手上破一个小口子，我都心疼好久。你说那可是子弹，打在身体里，多疼啊……”<br/>陆思恒看见高嘉朗还在笑，但是大颗大颗的眼泪，从他眼睛里涌出来，一滴滴砸在他的手背上。<br/>“阿恒，他在哪儿呢？我现在好想抱抱他。”<br/> <br/> <br/>冬天凌晨的便利店已经几乎没有人会来了。马尾辫的收银员靠着电暖气打盹，算着时间，准备早一点下班。<br/>但门铃却突然急促的响了一阵，走进来一个高大的男人。<br/>收银员记得他，夏天的时候，他总来买酸奶，还有一次，买过一支白玫瑰花。<br/>“先生欢迎光临，看看需要什么？”<br/>她来了兴致，又帅又神秘的人，总是会引发人的好奇心。就算她又男朋友，也不能例外。<br/>男人指了指玫瑰花的桶，问她：“白色的，还有多少？”<br/>女孩记得他的财政状况不佳，上次的一支花，还是自己帮他垫付了一块钱，于是说：“您要是买给女朋友的话，我建议买九朵就好，九朵意思很好的，长长久……”<br/>但她还没说完，男人打开自己的破钱夹子，从里面取出来一叠钞票放在她面前。<br/>“还有多少，我全都要了。”<br/> <br/>那些玫瑰花，一桶一桶的摆进高嘉朗的小屋里。屋子太小，等到摆完的时候，几乎成了一片玫瑰花田。<br/>在鲜花的簇拥中，高嘉朗坐在那个刘也最喜欢的旧沙发上。<br/>他从柜子里取出一个小盒子，里面有两只戒指。<br/>一只是刘也食指上一直带着的那个，另一只，是他攒钱买的，想要亲手戴在刘也无名指上的戒指。</p><p>他把两个指环从修好的项链上串过去，跟那个金属牌子串在一起，然后把它们一起戴在胸前，金属碰撞叮咚作响。</p><p>“其实好几次都想跟你说的，但是总觉得不太正式。说这种话，怎么也得有戒指和玫瑰花吧？”<br/>他看着胸前的牌子喃喃自语，像是在跟他对话：“一直忍着不说还挺难的，不过现在好了，终于等到这一天了。说好了要再送你花的，你看这么多，你喜不喜欢？”<br/>他吻那块小小的变得凹凸不平的金属，虔诚的，深情的，像是在吻刘也的嘴唇。</p><p>他对他说，我爱你刘也，我爱你。<br/> <br/>高嘉朗似乎是有了幻觉，他看见刘也就盘腿坐在地毯上，像是最稀疏平常的样子，笑的一双眼睛眯起来，露着可爱的兔牙。<br/>他软糯的抱怨：“你怎么现在才说，我等了这么久才听到，太会吊人胃口了，真讨厌啊。”<br/>高嘉朗大喜过望，他想把刘也抱起来，抱到自己腿上。天已经这么冷了，坐在地上多凉啊，会生病的。<br/>可是他伸出手去，什么也没有，只是冰凉的空气，丝丝缕缕缠绕他的指尖。<br/>那些白色的玫瑰花开的可真好，盛大，热闹，生机勃勃的簇拥着，争先恐后散发着清香。<br/>但是那些都不是他的。他的小白玫瑰花已经不见了，甚至都没有机会，看他最后一眼。</p><p>他不是后悔，不是悲伤，甚至感觉不到痛苦。他只希望，天亮之前，自己也可以跟着一起死去。<br/> </p><p> <br/>清晨，高嘉朗在火车站买了最早一班车的车票。<br/>他没有去首都，而是选了一个有游乐园，又有海滩的南方小城。他觉得刘也会喜欢的，他们在春夏相接的时候遇见，就应该一起去一个只有春夏两个季节的城市。<br/>火车开的好快，周围熟悉的景色不断倒退。原来北方冬天的旷野是这样，一片苍茫，望不见边际。</p><p>人们热爱自己的家乡，会因为它冬天寒冷，夏天酷热而改变吗？不会的。当我们谈及爱的时候，便已经默认接受它的全部。<br/>就像他爱刘也。其实在他还不知道真相的时候，便说出来过真相。他说，他喜欢他所有的样子。</p><p>高嘉朗在太阳升到最高点之前逃离了那辆火车。他重新买了票，踏上回家的旅程。</p><p>他要在离刘也最近的地方过完这一辈子，他要在百年之后见面的时候，拉着刘也的手，一点一点的讲给他，他们相遇的这座城市变成了什么样子，讲给他他用命换来的地下城后来又经历了什么故事。<br/>他想着刘也听他讲故事时候的表情，是崇拜的吗，还是严肃的？是撒着娇的夸他很厉害做的很好，还是皱着眉头痛骂自己的手下办事不利？<br/>那都很好，他都期待见到。</p><p>他做好继续之前生活的打算，他归心似箭。<br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>（喜欢BE的姐妹，看到这里就可以不继续了！）<br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>回到那个熟悉的门口，已经是午夜时分。<br/>虽然只走了一天，却像是阔别了很久。高嘉朗习惯性的摸了摸胸前的牌子，然后摸出钥匙打开了房门。<br/>屋里的陈设他几乎什么也没有带走。所以床头的那盏小灯现在正散发着昏黄的灯光。<br/>高嘉朗看见床上的毯子里裹着一个人，露出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，有人躺在他的床上抱着他的枕头睡得正香。</p><p>他捏着钥匙的手抖的厉害，但是却咬紧牙关，不让自己发出任何声音。他怕吵醒睡着的人，或者是怕吵醒正在做梦的自己。于是，他轻轻跪下来，跪在床边，看着那个人的睡脸出神。看他纤长的睫毛，挺括的鼻梁，细薄的嘴唇，还有脖颈上那散落的几颗小痣。<br/>他不敢眨眼，直到眼睛泛酸发涩，眼珠一动，就有泪水滚下来，滴落在那个人的唇边。额头抵上去，跟睡着的人抵在一处，轻轻地呼吸，感受他的气息和他的温暖。细密的气流扑在高嘉朗的脸上，温暖的，流动的。那些触感告诉他这不是梦，这是真实存在的。<br/>轻柔的吻落下去，每一下触碰都想落在心里。他从来不知道，只是唇贴着唇，什么都不做，就能这么让人满足，让人想在一个吻中，度过一生。</p><p>床上的人终于醒来，他眨眨眼睛，用了一会才搞清现状。有点迷糊，有点诧异的问高嘉朗：“你不是走了吗？怎么又回来了？”<br/>“是啊，我本来已经走了。”高嘉朗抚着他的侧脸，声音低低的抵着他的嘴唇呢喃。<br/>“可是我放心不下我的小骗子。我想呆在一个无论做什么都能想起来他的地方。”<br/>刘也呆呆的看了他一会，眼睛里的泪水亮晶晶的发光。<br/>高嘉朗伸出两只挑开他衬衣的口子，看见他依然裹着绷带的胸口。<br/>“还疼吗？”他问。<br/>刘也摇了摇头，但很快又点了点。<br/>“我应该早点去找你，应该一直陪着你的。可是我没有，我说了那么多伤人的话，我没有去救你，我让你自己一个躺在医院里……”<br/>他吻刘也的胸口，认真又轻柔的，直到刘也感觉到眼泪，温热的划过他裸露的皮肤。他抱着高嘉朗的头，摩挲他的脖颈，亲吻发顶，两个人依偎在一起，享受失而复得的温存幸福。<br/>“对不起，我又骗了你一次。我想让你离开这个不安全的地方，想让你忘掉我，再爱上其他人，过你想要的那种，安稳的生活。你可以当一个搏击教练，娶个漂亮的妻子，然后生几个可爱的孩子，你会是个好爸爸，好丈夫……”<br/>但是他的话被吻打断了。粗暴的，有力的，夺走他的呼吸。</p><p>很久没有接吻，几乎是碰到恋人嘴唇的瞬间，各种情感混杂在一起洗刷所有感官。刘也急切的去寻找高嘉朗的舌头，然后纠缠在一起反复吮吸，用力的几乎要把对方吞下去。<br/>这是他们最激烈的一次接吻，分开的时候，两个人都气喘吁吁。刘也伤势初愈又吻的太心急，一时间头晕目眩。但他现在一点都不害怕，就算晕，也可以晕在高嘉朗的怀里。那是最安全的地方，是他最好的归宿。<br/>“我已经爱过你这样的人了。”高嘉朗亲昵的用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖说：“还怎么再去爱其他人啊……”<br/>刘也瞬间瞪大了眼睛，有点不可置信的看着眼前的人，捧着他的脸急切的问他：“你刚刚说什么，你再说一遍？你说你，怎么样我？再说一遍，我想听……”</p><p>高嘉朗笑了。<br/>他拂过刘也带笑的眉眼，还有刚刚吻过还闪着水痕的嘴唇，觉得这张脸怎么看也看不够，一辈子也太短了，要生生世世都在一起才最好。<br/>“刘也，你知不知道，说过谎话的人，是要下地狱的？”<br/>果然，听到“说谎”这两个字，小爱人的眉眼都拉怂下去，嘴巴也瘪起来。这是属于刘也的表情，是他最真实的反应。高嘉朗开始在心里咒骂之前的自己，为什么非要把刘也和老板区分开不可，正是因为有这两面的存在，刘也才是一个完整的人。</p><p>“说了谎的人，是要下地狱的。所以如果我也说谎，就连地狱都可以陪你一起去。”<br/>他摩挲刘也的手掌，在无名指的位置，郑重落下一吻。<br/>“所以，刘也，我要说，我不爱你。”<br/> </p><p> </p><p>——这是一场堕落游戏，有人血本无归，甘之如饴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>